La Luz al final del túnel
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Honoka se siente excluida del grupo debido a las parejas abundantes. Pero una persona tratará de sacarla de ese túnel.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hello! Está es una nueva historia, la cual me ha costado un poco crear, pero tal vez la siga, tal vez no. Lo que me digan ustedes valdrá.**

**¿Por qué comencé así? ¿Por qué inicio la historia así? Son buenas preguntas y no sabría cómo contestarles.**

**No vinieron a escuchar mis quejas. Vinieron a leer.**

**Nueva historia, nuevo fic. **

**¡Córrela!**

Soledad.

¿No has sentido que alguna vez, eres un extra?

¿Sientes que no haces falta ahí?

Acompáñenme a leer esta triste historia. XD

….

Honoka Kousaka, líder de μ's, se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar luego de un duro día lleno de prácticas, tanto de baile como de canto. Y entonces se preguntarán, ¿Cuál es el problema? Simple. Normalmente Honoka siempre venia acompañada de sus mejores amigas, Umi Sonoda y Kotori Minami.

Pero todo cambió de repente. ¿Qué pasó? Sencillo. Las demás integrantes de μ's comenzaron una relación sentimental entre ellas.

Las primeras en confesar su relación fueron Nozomi Tojou y Eli Ayase. Ambas chicas de tercero confesaron llevar apenas unos días de novias. La noticia fue algo que provocó una secuencia dominó.

Eli contó que llevó a Nozomi a un parque de diversiones con la excusa de que nunca había ido a uno cuando era pequeña. Pasaron por muchas atracciones, pero Eli quería llevar a la peli morada a la rueda de la fortuna y ahí, declarársele.

Todo marchó de acuerdo a su plan. Ya en el lugar, Eli comenzó su declaración, la cual la peli morada aceptó sin dudarlo.

Luego, fue el turno de Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino. Podía parecer algo raro que una chica de tercer año saliera con una de primer año, no tanto por la edad que era una diferencia de solo 2 años, más bien porque era raro que un Senpai y un Kouhai bastante menor tuvieron ese tipo de relación.

Ambas chicas habían tenido problemas entendiéndose la una a la otra, pero con el pasar de los días, comenzaron a notar sus sentimientos con un poco de ayuda de Honoka, hasta que finalmente se confesaron y empezaron a salir.

El turno siguiente fue para Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora. Ambas chicas llevaban años de conocerse, no era raro que desarrollaran sentimientos hacia la otra. No fue tan sorprendente ya que ambas eran estudiantes del mismo año, no fue el caso de Maki y Nico.

Y, por último, la sorpresa en el grupo, Kotori les dijo a las musas que ya llevaban unas semanas de relación con la compositora del grupo, Umi Sonoda. ¿Por qué fue la mayor sorpresa? Porque Umi no era precisamente la persona que amaba mucho el romance, de hecho, le daba vergüenza el solo mirar una escena de cualquier película del tipo romance, como se vio cuando se reunieron en casa de Honoka.

Aun así, las felicitaron, pero la duda quedó para algunas. Las más extrañadas por esto eran las de tercer año ya que, sabían la cercanía que tenían las de segundo, pero pensaban que Honoka quedaría con alguna de sus dos amigas.

Con esto, solo Honoka quedaba sola. La castaña no le tomó importancia al inicio, pero luego se vio reflejado en los días posteriores. Las demás musas comenzaban a salir más seguido, pero pocas veces la líder del grupo iba ya que, pensaba que las demás deberían pasar tiempo con sus parejas.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, la oji azul entraba a Homura, su mirada transmitía tristeza que trataba de evitar para no contagiar a los demás. En la entrada se encontraba con su progenitora.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – anunciaba la Idol.

\- ¡Oh Honoka! – saludaba su madre – Bienvenida.

\- Gracias – la chica notó que alguien hacía falta – Mamá, ¿y Yukiho?

\- Dijo que iría con Arisa a una tienda, no me dio más detalles.

\- Está bien, voy a arriba.

\- Está bien, por cierto, Honoka.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Es cierto que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan están saliendo?

\- ¿Eh? Pues sí, hace unos días nos dieron la noticia.

\- Vaya, ¿sabes? Pensaba que tu saldrías con alguna de las dos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Honoka, ¿sales con alguien?

\- ¿Yo? … No, no estoy saliendo con nadie.

En ese momento, la pequeña hermana de Honoka y la hermana menor de Eli entraban a la tienda, pero algo que llamó la atención fue que venían tomadas de la mano.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! – decía la madre de ambas chicas - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- ¿Por qué? – la castaña oscuro no entendía.

\- Pues eso – señalaba Honoka las manos de ambas chicas.

Al darse cuenta de que hablaba, las chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder, se suponía que lo mantendrían en secreto, pero sin querer se expusieron.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame hija – decía la señora Kousaka - ¿acaso tú y Arisa-chan…?

\- N-No es lo que piensas mamá, ella y yo solo…

\- Hoy Yukiho se me declaró en el parque – Arisa soltó toda la sopa – me llevó debajo de un árbol, se arrodilló y me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté.

\- P-P-Por qué le cuentas Arisa – Yukiho tenía la cara completamente roja – se supone que era un secreto.

\- Es mejor contarles antes para que no haya problemas después.

\- Arisa-chan tiene razón Yukiho – hablaba la señora – si no lo supiera y se fueran solas a un algún lugar, diría que se van a querer practicar para darme nietos.

\- ¿Eh? – pasaron los típicos 3 segundos antes de que la cara de ambas menores explotara en un rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

\- Jeje, parece que no pueden aceptar una broma – dijo Honoka.

\- ¡Tú ni hables hermana! – atacó Yukiho - ¡ni siquiera tienes pareja!

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que Honoka-san no tiene pareja? – habló Arisa.

\- ¿Se regó el chisme o algo?

\- Bueno – la rusa se puso a pensar un poco – mi hermana sale con Tojou-san, Sonoda-san con Minami-san, Yazawa-san con Nishikino-san y Hoshizora-san con Koizumi-san.

\- Honoka – llamó su madre a la castaña - ¿no te gusta nadie?

\- N-No es que no me guste nadie, sincesaremente no lo sé.

\- Pero tengo entendido que eres muy popular en Otonokizaka, hermana. Kotori-san me ha comentado que tu casillero se llena con cartas de amor.

\- Creo que se debe a que soy la líder de μ's.

\- Bueno, pero por lo menos hiciste mucho por ellas hermana – dijo Yukiho – hiciste que todas estuviesen juntas.

\- S-Solo hice lo que pude.

\- No digas eso Honoka-san. Gracias a ti, mi hermana está muy feliz con Tojou-san.

\- Eres una gran persona hija.

Así es. Aunque las demás musas estuvieran en relación, todo se lo debían a Honoka. La mayoría eran demasiado tímidas y solo necesitaban un empujón.

En el caso de sus mejores amigas, Umi y Kotori, el mayor problema fue convencer a Umi de confesarse a la peli gris. Honoka alentó mucho a Umi para vencer su miedo a la vergüenza. Al final, Kotori correspondió los sentimientos de la peli azul y desde entonces son pareja.

Con Eli y Nozomi, la cosa fue un poco menos complicado. Nozomi podía tener su lado travieso el cual todo el mundo conocía, pero en esos momentos era una Nozomi completamente diferente. Alguien tímida no era una personalidad que iba con Nozomi. Eli no se quedaba atrás, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a la peli morada. Honoka tuvo que reunir a Eli en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil y contarle un plan para confesarse a Nozomi, el dicho plan fue llevarla a la Rueda de la Fortuna y confesarse, cosa que al final funcionó.

Con Hanayo y Rin fue más fácil ya que, al igual que Honoka, Umi y Kotori, ellas eran amigas de toda la vida así que no era cosa del otro mundo que desarrollaran sentimientos por la otra. Fue el caso más fácil para Honoka, ya que solo las juntó en un aula y al confesarse se volvieron novias.

En el caso de Maki y Nico fue el más difícil de todos. Posiblemente eran las que eran más obvias en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos se decía, el caso era que por su actitud jamás iban a confesarse a la otra. Con mucho esfuerzo de parte de la peli jengibre, logró hacer que ambas Tsunderes se confesaran, causando que se volvieran pareja.

Y entonces se preguntarían, ¿Cuál era el problema con Honoka?

Como ya había dicho al inicio, las demás musas salían más seguido con su respectiva pareja dejando a nuestra líder sola. Pero lo que más incomodaba a Honoka era que durante las prácticas, ya fuera durante el descanso o al final, no paraban de coquetear entre ellas.

Esto molestaba a Honoka, aunque conociéndola, nunca lo diría.

Volviendo con ella, Honoka se encerró en su habitación mientras solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado estos días. Estaba harta. Estaba harta de tanta pareja y a veces se arrepentía de haber ayudado a sus amigas a confesarse.

Pero ella no quería desearles mal, es más, ella lo hizo con mucho gusto para que pudiesen estar juntas.

Que confuso ¿no?

Honoka no se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima se deslizó de sus bellos ojos azules, ni siquiera supo cuando fue. Pero cuando secarla, notó que comenzaron a caer más y más.

-No llores - se decía para sí misma – no lo hagas.

Fue inútil. La musa comenzó a llorar en silencio, tampoco quería alertar a su familia por algo así.

-No debo llorar – se decía – tu quisiste que estuviesen juntas.

Lloró un poco más antes de caer dormida. No saben a veces como uno se siente cuando está solo. Como yo XD.

Al día siguiente…

La oji azul se despertó bastante temprano. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y las clases iniciarían a las 8 ese día.

\- ¿Así que esto se siente despertarse temprano?

La Idol bajó al comedor para prepararse algo de desayunar ya que, no había cenado anoche.

Luego de comer y arreglar todo, subió para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

-No quiero hoy – se dijo – volver a soportar todo.

Sabía que su madre no la dejaría faltar y ni hablar de Umi. Si ella faltara, le contaría a su madre y se vería en serios problemas.

Sin ninguna gana, se fue a la escuela pensando en todo.

-Creo que… no nací para que alguien me quiera.

**Continuará…**

_Corto, pero esto es el inicio de esta historia que va para mucho, pero ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me darán el apoyo para continuarla o dejarla en el olvido._

_Ustedes deciden._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Guau! La historia ya tiene seguidores, y yo que pensaba cancelarla porque creí que nadie la seguiría.**

**Mil gracias por aquellos que comentan y los que me siguen. Los quiero amigos.**

**.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**.**

_**joelthesatan3. **__Qué pena amigo. No me ha pasado, pero debe ser muy deprimente que sobres. Pero tienes razón, Honoka debe sentirse horrible por ser la "novena" rueda en el grupo. Hace poco, Honoka se puso a comer helado y no dejaba de ver una foto de ella con todo el grupo antes de los incidentes de este fic. Pobrecita. #PobreHonky. Saludos y bendiciones._

_._

_**Uzuki. **__Aquí está lo que pediste, la continuación que va para un buen rato. Saludos y mil gracias por leerme._

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Amiga, tu y yo coincidimos en demasiadas cosas. Normalmente los fic que leo me gusta que sufran, no tanto, pero que sufran ya que así hace la trama más emocionante. Con tu comentario me renuevan las ganas de continuar esta historia. Podré ser hombre, pero también tengo sentimientos XD. Saludos hasta donde me leas y Bendición de Athena en tu vida. _

_._

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__Gracias por leerme, saludos amiga. No te preocupes, no descuidaré la historia y tendrá una continuación buena. Veremos cómo Honoka procesa todo a su alrededor. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**¡Vamos con la chica que sobra más en el grupo que un otaku en un evento social XD! **

**Mal chiste, voy para el infierno.**

.

.

.

Honoka se dirigía a Otonokizaka, su mirada transmitía tristeza, aunque ella no lo quisiera mostrar. Engañaba a la mayoría mostrando una linda y tierna sonrisa, pero muy en el fondo escondía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Aunque ella ya hubiese llorado mucho, realmente esconder todos esos sentimientos le dolían.

Todo el día pasó normal, solo que esta vez no se durmió en clases como normalmente lo hacía, cosa que extrañó a Umi y Kotori ya que, Honoka no era precisamente alguien que fuese una gran estudiante modelo, pero en todo el día, pregunta que hacía los maestros, pregunta que respondía Honoka con mucha sencillez. Umi y Kotori estaban sorprendidas por lo que su mejor amiga hacía.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – dijo Kotori llamando a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kotori-chan?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka no entendía nada - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hoy no eras tú – dijo Umi metiéndose a la conversación – normalmente no te duermes en clase y no pones atención. Pero hoy eras diferente.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- N-No, se preocupan demasiado.

\- Honoka-chan, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contárnoslo.

\- Y-Ya les dije que no es nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Umi no lo hacía por mala intención, realmente le preocupaba su mejor amiga.

\- Honoka-chan, realmente no te ves bien.

\- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! – gritó Honoka para sorpresa de ambas chicas.

\- H-Honoka.

La oji azul se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-L-Lo siento – dijo Honoka bastante avergonzada mientras se iba del aula bastante sonrojada. Sin querer les había gritado a sus mejores amigas solo porque estaba frustrada por su situación actual.

De suerte era última hora y se dirigió al aula del club, por lo que, estaría a salvo por un rato.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con Hanayo y Rin, que se encontraban besándose muy tiernamente. Pero ambas se separaron al ver a su Senpai.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? – exclamó Rin.

\- H-Hola Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan.

\- L-Llegaste temprano Honoka-chan.

\- L-Lo siento… por interrumpirlas.

\- N-No te preocupes.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar. Honoka pensaba en salir de ese lugar también, pero sabía que tenían reunión y luego tenían práctica, así que era la mitad de un largo día.

Pasó un rato hasta que los demás miembros llegaron.

\- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Eli – hoy entrenaremos un poco más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Sencillo – explicó la rubia – la formación está bien, pero miro que durante algunos pasos o intercambios durante la coreografía se ven algo lento.

\- ¡Te fijaste bien Eli-chan!

\- Esa es mi Elicchi – dijo Nozomi haciendo sonrojar a su novia.

\- N-Nozomi – Eli desvió la mirada.

\- T-Te ves linda sonrojada Elicchi.

\- P-Para por favor Nozomi – Eli sentía que en cualquier momento saldría humo de sus orejas.

\- ¡Aw! – dijeron Rin y Hanayo con ternura – Eli-chan se mira muy linda sonrojada.

\- C-Chicas.

\- Bueno – la voz de Honoka llamó la atención de todas – deberíamos comenzar ¿no?

\- Honoka / -chan – Umi y Kotori notaron a su amiga algo… molesta, pero trataba de disimularlo. Puede que las otras chicas no notaran eso, pero ellas la conocían más que a nadie y sabían que esa no era la verdadera Honoka.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Nico – si queremos clasificar a Love Live debemos dar lo mejor.

\- Por fin dices algo coherente enana – dijo Maki.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas enana, cabeza de tomate?!

\- ¡¿Y tú a quien llamas cabeza de tomate?!

\- Chicas – dijo la peli morada.

\- … - ambas Tsunderes solo miraron a Nozomi con algo de enojo, pero luego cambió a una expresión de terror cuando miraron que Nozomi movía sus manos haciendo la típica pose del washi.

\- Si no se calman, les daré un buen masaje a sus pechos que no olvidaran de aquí hasta que se jubilen.

\- Me callo – dijeron ambas tapándose los pechos.

\- Lo siento – dijo Eli tomando a Nozomi de la cintura – pero ya no vas a tocar a las chicas. Ahora tienes novia y no debes descuidarla.

\- E-Elicchi – ahora era Nozomi quien se sonrojaba.

\- Veo que Eli es quien lleva los pantalones en la relación – se burló Nico ganándose la mirada molesta de Nozomi.

\- ¿Y en su relación Nicocchi? – preguntó la oji verde con algo de malicia - ¿Quién es la que manda?

\- Pues yo – respondieron Nico y Maki al mismo tiempo - ¡¿Cómo que tú?! ¡Yo soy la que manda! ¡Deja de copiarme!

\- Veo que ninguna de las dos, manda en la relación.

\- Bueno – aplaudió Honoka – Eli-chan, deberíamos ir ya.

\- Cierto, vamos.

El grupo se dirigía al techo, Honoka iba un poco adelantada del grupo. Umi y Kotori, que iban más atrás, estaban preocupadas por su amiga de infancia.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a Honoka-chan? – preguntó Kotori a su novia.

\- No lo sé, pero debe ser algo que le molestó.

\- Honoka-chan no suele enojarse. Y tu miraste como estaba hoy.

\- Sí – la peli azul lo pensó un poco – Honoka estaba muy atenta en clase, incluso los maestros se sorprendieron por la forma en que Honoka respondía todo lo que le preguntaban.

\- ¿Qué le pasará?

\- Ni idea, pero si ella fuera así siempre, tendría buenas calificaciones.

\- D-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso Umi-chan.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – se escuchó la voz de Nozomi apareciendo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Nozomi / -chan!

\- He notado que han visto mucho a Honoka-chan… ¿ha pasado algo con ella?

\- Pues… sí.

\- ¿Es algo malo?

\- No creo – dijo Umi mirando a la peli jengibre – deberíamos hablar con ella.

\- Creo que sería mejor si lo hacemos después de la práctica.

La práctica transcurrió sin problemas. Como dijo Eli, está vez fueron un poco más acelerados, sudaban más debido al cansancio que producía todo el movimiento.

Luego de 2 horas de estar practicando, la mayoría cayeron rendidas.

Honoka parecía haberse librado del molesto momento romántico, pero todo se fue al demonio al instante. Las parejas que ella había juntado en distintas esquinas de la azotea.

Eli y Nozomi se daban sus besos muy cariñosos. Nico y Maki eran las más difíciles de tratar, pero aun sí se juntaban y permanecían abrazadas. Rin y Hanayo estaban dormidas juntas. Y Umi y Kotori estaban agarradas de la mano y se decían una que otra palabra dulce.

Honoka solo se volteó tratando de esconder su ceño fruncido al presenciar todo. Se supone que estaban practicando y las demás se ponían en forma amante.

No aguantando más, salió del lugar sin hacer escándalo. No quería hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con sus compañeras Idol.

Ni siquiera se cambió su ropa de entrenamiento, aunque el traje iba sudado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaba su uniforme dentro de su mochila.

La tarde se veía bastante nublada, con señales de que llovería. Honoka decidió no ir a su casa y quedarse un rato en el parque que se encontraba ahí. El lugar estaba vacío, bueno, las personas no se quedarían en un lugar así cuando se mira que va a llover.

Honoka se sentó en una de las bancas dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. Frente a ella, estaba un lago muy hermoso, el cual verlo le traía varios recuerdos.

En ese parque era donde ella, Umi y Kotori venían a jugar cuando eran niñas. Pero que con el tiempo y ahora que tenía a su grupo Idol, normalmente los fines de semana hacían un picnic en el lugar.

Lean que dije normalmente, porque ahora que cada miembro tenía pareja, ya no se reunían. Honoka sentía que no hacía nada, que sobraba, incluso llegó a pensar en dejar μ's. Esto último lo descartaba ya que, si dejaba μ's, el grupo terminaría desintegrándose.

Un trueno en el cielo la sacó de sus pensamientos y unas gotas de agua sobre la cara la hicieron romper esa cuerda que la mantenía fuerte.

Estaba harta. No quería que sus amigas estuviesen en las relaciones en las que están.

-No llores – se repitió como la vez en su cuarto, pero se repitió lo mismo ya que comenzó a llorar mientras la lluvia se desataba, como diciendo que el clima estaba con Honoka - ¡Te dije que no llores!

Esto lo dijo en un grito de desesperación mientras se tapaba la cara y solo soltaba un llanto fuerte el cual era cubierto por la lluvia. Honoka estaba mojándose toda, la lluvia era algo fuerte y parecía que tardaría un poco en parar.

\- ¿Honoka-san? – se escuchó la voz de una fémina, la cual Honoka costó reconocer. Levantó su mirada llorosa y miró para la dirección que apuntaba la voz.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – dijo mientras veía a la líder de A-RISE con un paraguas y que la miraba con preocupación - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte Honoka-san – dijo la castaña – Te estás mojando.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Ven – Tsubasa la tomó del brazo y la pegó a ella – vamos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Iremos a casa de Erena, es la que más cerca queda.

\- N-No quiero ser molestia.

\- Y no lo serás – dijo Tsubasa llevando a Honoka a rastras – si sigues bajo la lluvia te resfriarás.

\- … - Honoka no dijo y solo continuó caminando al lado de Tsubasa.

Después de unos minutos, ambas llegaron a la casa de la amiga de Tsubasa.

\- ¡Erena!

\- ¡Ya voy! – se escuchó la voz de alguien dentro de la casa. Se abrió la puerta – Veo que te agarró la lluvia… ¿Honoka-san?

\- H-Hola Erena-san.

\- Perdón Erena, pero me encontré a Honoka-san mojándose en la lluvia, espero que no te moleste que la haya traído.

\- No hay problema – dijo la peli morada bastante amable – vamos, entren.

Ambos líderes entraron a la casa de Erena.

-Arriba está el baño por si te quieres duchar.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Tsubasa, acompáñala.

\- Dale.

Ambas chicas subieron a la planta superior y se dirigieron al baño. Se despojaron de sus ropas y se metieron a la tina, la cual era algo grande para dos tres personas.

Lo increíble del caso era que ninguna de las dos estaba avergonzada o incómoda por ver a la otra desnuda.

\- ¿Honoka-san?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Perdóname por lo que te voy a preguntar – dijo Tsubasa – pero, ¿Por qué estabas llorando bajo la lluvia?

\- E-Eso… - Honoka solo desvió la mirada.

\- N-No tienes que contestarme si no quieres.

\- No, está bien – dijo Honoka agitando las manos – es solo que me sorprendiste.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Honoka le contó todo lo vivido en μ's. Desde que juntó a sus amigas con sus amores platónicos hasta las veces que se ha sentido sola.

-… - y eso ha pasado – dijo Honoka terminando su relato.

\- Que triste – Tsubasa miraba con algo de pena a su amiga / rival.

\- Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo.

\- Te comprendo – dijo Tsubasa impresionando a Honoka.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me pasó lo mismo.

\- ¿Te pasó lo mismo?

\- Sí – Tsubasa se acercó a Honoka – esto que te contaré, debe ser un secreto entre tú y A-RISE, ¿entendido?

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bien – Tsubasa comenzó su relato – a inicios del año, Erena y Anju se comportaban de tal manera que a veces molestaba un poco. Se mandaban indirectas que cualquiera con dos en frente podría leer. Se notaba a kilómetros que se gustaba, pero ambas no se daban valor para dar el siguiente paso. Yo ya estaba harta de verlas así. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, debería ser cupido para juntarlas y dejar que sean de una vez pareja. Un día durante las prácticas, las convencí de venir conmigo a un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto. Todo salió como lo planeé, ya que hice una pregunta al final a Erena que era, ¿te gusta alguien?

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Erena se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate. Después de mucho que tardó en responder, me contestó que era una chica que siempre había admirado por su belleza y que amaba su costura. Anju solo abrió los ojos algo decepcionada ya que, pensaba que no era ella. Honestamente casi me rio en ese momento.

\- Qué mala eres

\- Tal vez un poco – ambas rieron un poco – le hice la misma pregunta a Anju y me respondió que ella estaba enamorada de alguien que siempre había admirado por sus letras tan bellas en las canciones. Erena puso el mismo gesto que Anju. Y al final, solo atiné a decir que Anju estaba enamorada de Erena y Erena de Anju. Amé ver sus rostros sonrojados.

\- Eso si es de gánsters, de gánsters.

\- Bueno. Después de varios momentos vergonzosos entre ellas, se volvieron pareja. Aunque los primeros días, fueron una tortura. En las prácticas, cuando terminamos se ponían a coquetear entre ellas, se amaban tanto que no les importaba el dolor físico de las prácticas.

\- Vaya.

\- Llegó un punto en el que se volvió algo molestó. Pero les dije que me molestaba un poco. Créeme, me dio algo de miedo hablarles así, pero ambas comprendieron el asunto y desde entonces no pasa casi nada.

\- Si tienen mucha confianza.

\- Sí, por eso te digo que guardes el secreto de que Anju y Erena son pareja.

\- No te preocupes Tsubasa-san, mi boca es una tumba.

\- Gracias – la castaña se levantó de la tina mostrando su desnudez a Honoka, la cual miró con algo de admiración el cuerpo de su rival. Tsubasa no lo hizo con mala intención, solo lo hizo para estirarse un poco.

Honoka, por instinto, lo hizo también y mostró su cuerpo a la castaña.

Primero, Tsubasa se sonrojó al ver a la peli jengibre. Desde caderas, piernas e incluso su abdomen estaba bien formado junto a sus pechos, los cuales no eran grandes, pero tenían un buen tamaño.

En cambio, Honoka presenció el cuerpo de una diosa, en su opinión, que tenía en frente. Los pechos eran más o menos de los de Hanayo, sus caderas y cintura eran envidiables y sus piernas esbeltas le daban mayor belleza a Tsubasa.

Unos segundos después, ambas separaron la mirada algo avergonzadas, al inicio no fue así ya que, solo entraron de un solo al agua, pero esta vez fue que se quedaron observando la una a la otra. Salieron del baño con toallas envolviendo sus cuerpos.

-Veo que se tardaron – dijo Erena apareciendo en escena – y no pensé que tú también entrarías Tsubasa.

\- … - la castaña no respondió y solo desvió un poco la mirada al igual que Honoka.

\- No seguiré haciendo preguntas – dijo la chica quien luego miró a la oji azul – por cierto, Honoka-san, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?

\- N-No me molestaría, pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad.

\- Vamos, no hay ningún problema – dijo Erena – mis padres no vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde, así que no veo problemas con que te quedes.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Si quieres llama a tus padres para que sepan que estás aquí.

\- Sí – Honoka llamó a sus padres diciendo que se quedaría en casa de unas amigas ya que la lluvia no se miraba que terminaría pronto. Obtuvo el permiso de sus padres y habló con ellos un poco para después colgar.

\- Bueno – dijo Erena – Honoka-san y Tsubasa, pueden dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

\- Déjame adivinar – habló la líder de A-RISE – tú y Anju van a volver a dormir juntas.

\- … - ambas chicas solo desviaron la mirada.

\- Sus caras lo dicen todo – dijo Tsubasa – solo no vayan a estar gritando como la última vez, si van a hacerlo controlen sus gemidos.

\- ¡TSUBASA / -CHAN! – gritaron sus compañeras bastante rojas.

Honoka solo rio un poco, olvidando lo vivido estos días. Al parecer estar con Tsubasa y las chicas de A-RISE la tranquilizaba de gran manera.

Lo que no sabía Honoka, era que ese día, comenzaría a nacer un sentimiento nuevo para ella.

Amor

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y así termina este capítulo. Antes de irme, respóndanme algo. ¿Quieren que haga un capítulo lemon de Tsubasa y Honoka?_

_Déjenme su respuesta y si les gustó la historia. Gracias todos los que la siguen, leen y comentan. ¡Mil gracias!_

_Bendición de Athena._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡LOVE ARROW SHOT!**

**He vuelto y he traído otro capítulo de esta historia. Ha recibido gran apoyo de parte de ustedes y es mi deber traerles una nueva entrega.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa y Honoka son los cupidos de ambos grupos, pero al final ellas son las que terminan sufriendo, te entiendo. No te preocupes, ellas encontrarán alguien que las quiera, entre ellas obviamente, o tal vez que lleguen más lejos XD. Por cómo se miraban, ya se presiente algo. Por cierto, pregunté que, si querían lemon porque muchos lectores no les gusta, pero ahora si va haber lemon. No me haré responsables de erecciones, pero eso será más adelante. Paciencia._

_._

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__Gracias por seguirme… no sabía que eras también como Honoka, si no te molesta me gustaría saber que pasó contigo, un amigo le pasó igual y tuve que aguantarlo mientras lloraba __. Tsubasa y Honoka ya están siendo muy atrevidas… ¡Indecentes! Con el capítulo lemon tal vez será más adelante, así que paciencia mija. Saludos._

_._

_**Sam la albina. **__True Feelings fue la historia en la que me basé para hacer este fic, no es que esté copiando todo para hacerlo de nuevo, simplemente quise hacer una adaptación mejor que la original. Por cierto, es buena historia. Eso sí, las cosas no serán iguales a True Feelings. Lo haré más dramático, emocionante y más zukulento XD. Saludos amiga._

_._

**Sin más… vamos con la zukulencia… digo, vamos con el capítulo.**

.

.

.

El sol salía y anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día.

Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de una casa, anunciaba la llegada del día y la hora de despertar había llegado.

Los rayos fueron a caer en la cara de una chica peli jengibre quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Al inicio, no entendió una cosa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó mirando alrededor para luego encontrarse con un bulto en la cama cubierto de sabanas – ¿Otra vez Yukiho se volvió a meter a mi cama?

La musa quitó la sabana sin pensarlo y solo se encontró a la líder de A-RISE, Tsubasa Kira, durmiendo de lo más gracioso. La castaña se encontraba abrazando una almohada que parecía que estaba abrazando a una persona.

Honoka trató de ahogar un grito, el cual pudo tapándose la boca con fuerza. Pero enseguida se le vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes de ayer.

-Es cierto – susurró – me quedé en casa de Erena-san por la lluvia.

\- ¿Ya te habías olvidado? – le sorprendió la voz de Tsubasa quien abría un ojo.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! – Honoka se asustó tanto que se cayó de la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tsubasa algo preocupada.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – dos voces entraron al lugar corriendo.

\- No pasó na… - la voz de Honoka murió cuando miró al frente para ver a Erena y Anju completamente desnudas. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue cuando miró varios flashes de luz apuntando a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Tsubasa? – preguntó Erena a Tsubasa, al parecer la primera no entendía nada.

\- ¿Aún no se dan cuenta? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿D-De qué? – ahora era Anju.

\- ¿Por qué no se miran al espejo? – la oji verde señaló al espejo de la habitación.

Ambas Idols fueron a verse y no tardaron más de 1 segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sin decir nada, salieron corriendo a la habitación de Erena mientras se tapaban sus partes.

-Esto será un buen material de extorsión – dijo Tsubasa con algo de malicia.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué…? – Honoka trató de preguntar, pero no tuvo valor – olvídalo.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- … - Honoka trató de levantarse y notó unas orejeras en el suelo - ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Oh! Son las orejeras que te puse en la noche cuando te dormiste.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Porque Erena y Anju se pusieron a gemir y a gritar y fue lo primero que dije que no hicieran.

\- … - la musa no dijo nada y solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- Te comprendo – dijo la castaña – la primera vez que dormí con ellas se pusieron a hacerlo una noche entera, pero cuando los padres de Erena están, se calman, pero cuando no están… mejor me traigo estas orejeras.

\- ¿Y-Y tú?

\- Yo me puse los audífonos y estuve escuchando música hasta que se calmaron.

\- P-Perdón.

\- No te disculpes, esas dos son muy escandalosas.

\- ¿Y qué harás con las fotos?

\- Voy a extorsionarlas.

\- Que mala eres Tsubasa-san.

\- Solo vi la oportunidad y la usé.

\- Eso si es de gánsters, de gánsters.

Ambas líderes continuaron hablando trivialidades, tanto que pasó un buen tiempo en el que ninguna de las dos quiso detenerse.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – gritó Erena desde el comedor – ya bajen.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – devolvió el grito Tsubasa.

\- Creo que debería irme – dijo Honoka saliendo de la cama.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la castaña – creo que Erena ya te preparó el desayuno.

\- P-Pero no me gustaría ser una molestia.

\- No serás ninguna molestia – dijo Tsubasa – ella jamás aceptaría un no por respuesta.

\- Te tomaré la palabra.

\- Bien.

Ambas chicas bajaron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Pero cuando miraron a Erena y Anju, estas solo desviaron la mirada, al parecer estaban muy avergonzadas por lo ocurrido hace ya rato.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Tsubasa en tono burlón - ¿Por qué la vergüenza?

\- N-No es nada – dijeron ambas.

\- Ni que las hubiésemos visto desnudas – dijo Honoka sumándose a la diversión.

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- Miren – dijo la castaña – ya no digan nada después de haberlas visto desnudas, después de todo, saben que para mí no fue la primera vez que las veía así.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, te contaré.

\- ¡No le cuentes! – reclamaron ambas chicas.

\- Pasó hace unos meses – Tsubasa ignoró el comentario de sus compañeras y solo siguió el relato – el día después de que ambas se volvieran pareja, descubrí a estas dos en su "momento íntimo" …

\- ¡Ya cállate Tsubasa! – gritó Erena con la cara roja.

\- N-No digas Tsubasa-chan – dijo Anju en el mismo estado de su novia.

\- Pues como te decía – la oji verde volvía a ignorar a sus compañeras Idol – voy llegando al salón en el que normalmente nos reunimos y me las encuentro a estas dos en su buen momento. Erena en el piso con las piernas abiertas y Anju en medio de ellas. Erena totalmente desnuda y Anju solo con una camiseta blanca cubriéndole la parte superior del pecho. Pero estas estaban en esa posición, frotando con fuerza sus…

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritaron ambas con la cara totalmente roja.

\- E-Eso fue muy explícito – dijo Honoka con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

\- Deberían ver sus caras – decía Tsubasa riéndose como loca por la reacción de sus amigas.

\- Pero un día Tsubasa… - decía Erena en un tono vengativo.

\- Algún día te enamorarás de alguien y te haremos burla hasta más no poder – decía Anju.

\- Eso lo veremos – decía Tsubasa retándolas con la mirada.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos comer – dijo Honoka tratando de hacer que las integrantes de A-RISE no se mataran entre sí.

\- Tienes razón Honoka-san – dijeron – si no comemos si enfriará.

El cuarteto se dedicó a comer en paz y luego de desayunar, Honoka se alistó para irse.

-Gracias por permitirme quedarme – dijo Honoka haciendo una reverencia a Erena.

\- No hay problema – dijo la peli morada – deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

\- Me encantaría – dijo la oji azul - ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos números?

\- ¿Intercambiar… números?

\- Sí, creo que nos hemos hecho muy cercanas y eso que solo hemos convividos una noche.

\- No le veo problema – dijo Tsubasa - ¿y ustedes?

\- Yo tampoco tengo objeción.

\- Ni yo.

\- Hagámoslo – las 4 chicas intercambiaron números y luego de una breve charla se despidieron.

Honoka se dirigió hacia su casa mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó.

Pasar una noche con Tsubasa y las chicas de A-RISE no parecía tan mal. Revisó su celular y observó las fotos que se tomó con el trio de Idols de UTX. Honestamente Nico y Hanayo no le creerían.

Siguió revisando las fotos y sin querer topó con una foto que casi la desmaya de la impresión. Era una foto de Tsubasa desnuda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando tomó esa foto, pero tenía que admitir que la castaña tenía un buen cuerpo y se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella cuando se levantó de la tina y la quedó viendo fijamente. En ese instante la cara de Honoka se tornó roja y solo trató de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese la imagen de Tsubasa sin nada encima. Y por si lo piensan, no, Honoka no borró la foto.

Pero pasando todo eso, el tiempo voló tan rápido que Honoka no se dio cuenta cuando estaba cerca de Homura, su casa.

La chica siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hogar.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – anunció entrando a la tienda - ¿hay alguien?

\- ¿Honoka? – se escuchó la voz de su progenitora – veo que ya llegaste.

\- Sí, lamento haber estado ausente ayer.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo avisaste que te quedarías en casa de una amiga.

\- S-Sí.

\- Yo pensé que te quedarías en casa de Umi-chan o de Kotori-chan o en alguna de tus compañeras de grupo.

\- N-No – Honoka buscó una forma de explicarle – e-es que me encontré con otras amigas y me invitaron a refugiarme de la lluvia en su casa.

\- Ya veo.

\- V-Voy a subir a mi habitación.

\- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

\- No gracias, ya desayuné en casa de mi amiga – y dicho esto, subió a su recamara.

Al entrar en el lugar, solo se lanzó a la cama para esconder su rostro en la almohada.

De alguna manera le había encantado estar con Tsubasa y las demás. Al parecer pasar tiempo con ellas sería muy genial.

En eso, su teléfono sonó, lo que significa que había recibido un mensaje.

\- ¿De quién será? – dijo Honoka - ¿Tsubasa-san?

"_Hola Honoka-san, me preguntaba si ya habías llegado a tu casa."_

Por alguna razón, el mensaje de la castaña le produjo una enorme alegría a Honoka. Desde los incidentes con las demás musas, Honoka necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, que la mimara, que pudiera escucharla y al parecer Tsubasa era esa persona.

No solo ella, las chicas de A-RISE eran increíbles. Bajo el rostro de Idols que parece que nadie las puede tocar, se escondía una enorme bondad y amistad por los demás incluso al tope de cuidar al que lo necesite.

Honoka pensó un poco como devolver el mensaje.

"_Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte"_

No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando la líder de A-RISE contestó.

"_Me alegra"_

Honoka iba a contestar cuando le cayó otro mensaje, pero esta vez de Erena.

"_Honoka-san, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un grupo nosotras 4?"_

¿Un grupo? Eso dejó a Honoka pensativa, o sea, un grupo de WhatsApp exclusivo entre A-RISE y ella.

No dudó su respuesta.

"_Me encantaría"_

Luego de varios minutos hablando entre ellas, ya habían creado el grupo que lo nombraron como "Zodiaco". ¿Por qué lo nombraron así? Pues sencillo.

**.**

**N/A: No se sabe cuándo son las fechas de cumpleaños de las chicas de A-RISE, así que me las inventé.**

**.**

El grupo fue llamado Zodiaco en honor que las 4 eran fans de la famosa serie de anime "Saint Seiya" o "Caballeros del Zodiaco" en el mundo occidental. Incluso habían puesto la imagen de cada, dependiendo su signo zodiacal.

Honoka tenía la foto de un león, en honor a su signo Leo.

Erena tenía un toro, representación del signo Tauro.

Anju tenía una cabra bebé, en honor al signo Aries.

Y Tsubasa tenía una balanza, en honor del signo Libra.

\- ¡Honoka! – el ruido de la voz de su madre hizo que Honoka dejara su celular en la cama y bajara.

Cuando llegó…

\- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- Te buscan tus amigas – dijo señalando a sus compañeras de μ's.

\- Chicas – dijo Honoka - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos a verte Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori – íbamos a venir anoche a verte, pero no estabas.

\- L-Lo siento por eso, pero si quieres pasen arriba y lo hablamos mejor.

\- Está bien – las musas junto a Honoka subieron a la habitación de esta, pero Honoka olvidó que dejó su celular sin contraseña, con el grupo activado e iba con las demás del grupo.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Algo corto, pero dejaré lo mejor para el próximo capítulo. Además, ya entré a la Universidad y me costará un poco actualizar, pero no lo dejaré, eso se los prometo._

_Déjenme su review para saber cómo voy con mi trabajo. Agradezco también a los que le dan Fav o Follow a mis historias, no me olvido de ellos tampoco._

_Hasta la próxima._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis disculpas, pero la Universidad me está socando el tiempo.**

**¡El fic está siendo un éxito! Se los agradezco mucho, mis queridos lectores. También agradecimientos a los Follows y a los Favs, pero más a los que me dejan sus bellos reviews.**

.

**Respondiendo a reviews:**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Créeme amigo, no será todo entre las chicas de A-RISE y Honoka. Su amistad será muy grande, tanto como para tener sexo entre ellas… bueno, tal vez no tanto XD. Lo del interrogatorio, te lo dejo a que lo averigües cuando leas el capítulo. Saludos y bendición de Athena._

.

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__¡Qué triste historia amiga! En serio lo siento, y me dolió que fuera tu mejor amiga con tu crush debe sentirse horrible vivir eso. Yo que tú me hubiese suicidado XD. Me siento mal por la relación, aunque viendo el lado positivo, dejaste de sobrar. Hice a las chicas de A-RISE súper geniales porque en el manga se mira que son muy diferentes a como uno se las imagina de serias y no es así. ¡Tienes razón! Ninguna de las musas deberá reclamar nada, la pobre de Honoka se siente sola y encontró amigas que de verdad la escuchen. Veremos cómo sale de esa. ¡Saludos y bendiciones! Espero que encuentres al amor, a no ser que estés saliendo con alguien. ¿Estás soltera o no? XD. Bendición de Athena._

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Lo de Erena y Anju se me ocurrió porque en el manga se muestra que ambas son demasiado cercanas y tienen unos jueguitos medio raros. Cae mal cuando tapan con rayos de luz las mejores partes en un anime, vieras como lo odio. JKAnime hace eso más, por eso bajo los animes de páginas que no pongan censura como AnimeHDL. Y créeme, Tsubasa y Honoka estarán en esa posición, tardará un poco, pero llegará. Saludos y Bendición de Athena._

.

_**luhfismk7. **__Thank you for following me, I´m glad you liked the story. Greetings and Blessings of Athena._

.

**Vamos con el capítulo de hoy. Disfruten la lectura.**

.

.

.

.

Las musas iban subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Honoka, sin saber que esta última había olvidado el celular desbloqueado en su cama.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto, es que ella iba convencida de que estaba bloqueado.

-Pasen – les dijo la oji azul a sus amigas.

\- Permiso.

\- Esperen aquí, les traeré algo de té – y dicho esto, la líder se retiró.

Las demás chicas se acomodaron en la habitación. Eli y Nozomi fueron a un rincón y se abrazaron mientras esperaban. Rin decidió leer algunos mangas de la estantería que tenía Honoka, Hanayo la acompañó, después de todo quería estar junto a su gatita.

Kotori y Umi, conocían la habitación de su amiga después de pasar incontables noches ahí. Estas eran más sencillas, así que solo se acomodaron en el suelo y se mantuvieron juntas.

Nico y Maki solo estaban juntas sin decirse nada, sus actitudes o, mejor dicho, sus orgullos Tsunderes no las dejarían ceder ante la otra, pero solo se decían cosas dulces o esas palabras cuando estaban solas.

De suerte ninguna se había percatado del celular de Honoka, hasta que…

.

_Nace en Creta el dios más sensual_

_Es el hijo de un titán_

_Que se merienda a sus hijos yeah_

_Pero su mamá le logra ocultar._

_._

_Se cría en una cueva_

_Y una cabra le da de mamar_

_Se entrena con la idea_

_De a Cronos derrotar._

_._

_¡ZEUS!_

_._

El tono de llamada del celular de Honoka se detectó y todas quedaron viendo al aparato indicando una llamada.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos contestar-nya? – dijo Rin.

\- Yo creo que no, puede ser algo confidencial.

\- ¡Yo digo que sí! – dijo Nozomi levantándose de golpe para ir a coger el móvil de la líder.

\- ¡Nozomi, no! – Eli trató de detener a su novia antes de que cogiera el celular de Honoka, pero en el intento, tiraron el celular al suelo y se le salió la batería, causando que se apagara.

\- ¡Miren lo que hicieron! – dijo Umi a sus Senpais quienes bajaron la cabeza.

\- L-Lo sentimos.

\- Debemos arreglarlo antes de que Honoka llegue – dijo Maki.

\- ¿Arreglar qué? – dijo la persona que menos quería que estuviese en el lugar.

\- ¿H-Honoka / -chan?

\- La misma – dijo la oji azul entrando con una bandeja con tazas con té y algunos manjuus.

\- F-Fue rápido.

\- Mamá ya había hecho té y me dio para que lo disfrutasen.

\- E-Está bien – mientras las demás le sacaban platica a Honoka, Maki a escondidas encendía el celular de la chica.

\- Por cierto, ¿no han visto mi celular? – dijo Honoka notando la ausencia de su móvil.

\- T-Tal vez se cayó de la cama – dijo Maki deslizando el aparato por debajo de la cama.

\- ¿En serio? – Honoka se bajó a ver y efectivamente encontró su celular - ¡Aquí está!

\- Q-Que bueno que lo encontraste – dijo Nozomi.

\- Sí – Honoka revisó la pantalla y notó que tenía una llamada perdida y supo de quien era – v-veo que me llamaron.

\- ¿Quién te llamó? – preguntó Umi.

\- N-No es nada – dijo la peli jengibre guardando su móvil en su bolsillo.

\- Bien.

\- Por cierto – Honoka se dirigió a sus amigas - ¿Para que vinieron?

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! – dijo Nozomi – queríamos hablarlo desde ayer, pero se nos olvidó.

\- ¿E-En serio? – dijo Honoka.

\- Últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño – dijo Eli – puede que no parezca, pero me preocupa que posiblemente tengas algún problema.

\- ¿Problema?

\- Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori – sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

\- Se los digo – dijo la líder – no tengo nada, solo he estado un poco estresada.

\- ¿Estresada?

\- Sí, pero no se preocupen, son solo problemas míos – dijo mintiendo.

\- Pero… - Umi iba a hablar, pero el celular volvió a sonar con una canción que indicaba mensaje.

.

_Pero él se transformó_

_En corcel y ya imagináis el resto_

_Dime que el caballo no eras tú_

_Y tuvieron dos hijitos._

_Transformado en agua te fecundó_

_Él es Poseidón, yo soy Poseidón._

_._

\- ¿Y ese tono? – dijo Umi extrañada de la canción.

\- P-Permítanme un momento – dijo Honoka saliendo rápido de la habitación.

Las demás notaron eso y les llamó demasiado la atención.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Pues que Honoka-chan escuche Destripando la Historia es algo único-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Eso no Rin… bueno sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que es muy sospechoso – dijo Eli – Honoka dice que está bien, pero últimamente su actitud me dice lo contrario.

\- Yo también pienso eso – dijo Nozomi – y solo se me viene algo a la mente.

\- Si dices sexo ya lo sabemos, genio – dijo Nico.

\- N-No iba a decir eso Nicocchi.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Nico-chan? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Olvídalo – dijo Nico y luego soltó una risa traviesa – es que solo se me vino a la mente la vez que iba al salón del Consejo y encontré a estas dos – señalando a Nozomi y Eli – en su… "momentito íntimo".

\- ¿Momentito íntimo? – preguntaron las de primero.

\- Sí, o sea…

\- ¡Cállate Nico / -cchi! – exclamaron Eli y Nozomi.

\- Nozomi estaba arrodillada y Eli estaba sobre una de las mesas con las piernas abiertas, Nozomi tenía su cara entre ellas, Eli tapándose la boca y Nozomi lamiéndole la…

\- ¡Que te calles! – gritó la pareja bastante roja.

\- ¿Qué le estaba lamiendo? – preguntó una inocente Maki.

\- Le estaba lamiendo la panocha-nya – soltó Rin, así como si nada.

\- ¡Rin / -chan! – volvieron a exclamar.

\- N-No debiste decir eso Rin-chan – le dijo Hanayo con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Pero solo dije lo que entendí-nya – dijo la peli naranja – hubiera sido diferente que hubiese dicho que les gustaba comer alfombra, tomar jugo de mandarina, darse un beso negro…

\- ¡Cállate Rin! – exclamó Eli dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a la neko girl. Junto a su novia estaban más que humilladas y avergonzadas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Nicocchi? – dijo Nozomi a su amiga peli negra quien no aguantaba la risa por lo sucedido.

\- D-De nada… jajaja… me duele el estómago – decía la oji carmín entre risas y agarrándose la panza.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – exclamó Kotori mientras tenía a su novia entre sus brazos. Todo parecía de esa típica escena de película de romance demasiado cursi en el que el príncipe está a punto de morir y es sostenido por la princesa.

\- Kotori – susurró la arquera – me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza.

\- No me dejes Umi-chan – le dijo Kotori llorando - ¡¿Qué le diré a nuestros hijos?!

\- Diles que me perdonen, pero no podré estar más tiempo con ellos.

\- Umi-chan, no me abandones.

\- Te amo – susurró Umi para luego "morir".

\- Umi-chan – Kotori miró al cielo falso y gritó - ¡UMI-CHAAAAAAAAN!

\- ¿Ya dejarán su teatro? – preguntó Nico viendo con extrañez ese acto de sus Kouhais.

\- P-Perdón – dijeron ambas bajando la cabeza muy avergonzadas.

\- Pues dinos Nozomi – habló la rubia a su novia - ¿Qué se te vino a la mente?

\- Tal vez me equivoco, pero puede ser que Honoka-chan se esté viendo con alguien.

\- ¿Con alguien?

\- Sí, mírenlo desde este ángulo, Honoka-chan se ha estado retirando temprano de las prácticas, no sabemos a dónde va y anoche no estuvo aquí en su casa.

\- Pues no suena tan loca tu idea Nozomi – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Ven? Yo creo que eso le puede pasar a Honoka-chan.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Umi – pero no sabemos quién pueda ser la persona de la que Honoka podría estar interesada.

\- Conociendo a Honoka-chan sería difícil – habló Kotori – ella conoce mucha gente y es amiga de muchas personas, así que sería difícil.

\- ¿Y si es un chico-nya? – dijo Rin poniendo a todas las chicas en shock.

\- N-No digas tonterías Rin – habló la peli roja.

\- ¿Acaso Honoka-chan tuvo amigos varones? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Pues que yo recuerde, Honoka no convivía mucho con hombres – habló la peli azul – creo que solo tuv amigos varones, pero era cuando estábamos muy pequeñas.

\- Entonces sería poco probable que fuera un novio, sería más novia.

\- Creo que sería lo más justo.

Las 8 seguían discutiendo sobre lo que le pasaba a Honoka, pero lo que no sabían era que la mencionada, estuvo escuchando la conversación que tenían sus compañeras Idol.

\- ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? – susurró en un tono muy inaudible – es por ustedes que estoy así.

Honoka estaba algo enojada, al parecer sus amigas no podían dejar de pensar en ellas, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que ellas eran las causantes de su tristeza.

No entraba a la habitación ya que pensaba que en algún momento se darían cuenta de su error, pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

Lo único que la calmó fue la llamada que recibió momentos antes, la cual ya sabemos quién fue.

Tsubasa llamó a Honoka y lo que le dijo fue…

.

_Flashback (Momentos antes)_

_._

_Honoka salió de su habitación para poder contestar la llamada._

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- ¿Honoka-san?_

_\- Hola Tsubasa-san, ¿todo bien?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Para qué me llamabas?_

_\- Verás, se me olvidó decirte algo antes de que te fueras._

_\- ¿Y eso que fue?_

_\- ¿Estás libre esta tarde? – preguntó la oji verde._

_\- Pues… - Honoka se puso a pensar un poco – sí, tengo libre._

_\- ¿No tienes práctica?_

_\- No, los sábados normalmente no entrenamos, así que veo que no hay problema._

_\- Bien._

_\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_\- Las chicas y yo saldremos como a las 3, me preguntaba si querías venir._

_\- Me encantaría_

_\- ¡Tsubasa, suéltanos! – se escuchó varios gritos desde el fondo._

_\- ¿Y eso que fue Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Honoka algo extrañada._

_\- N-No, no es nada._

_\- ¡Tsubasa-chan, ya me orino!_

_\- En serio, dime que pasa – Honoka ya se estaba preocupando._

_\- Te lo diré – dijo la castaña quien al parecer estaba aguantando la risa – recuerdas la situación en que encontramos a Erena y Anju esta mañana._

_\- Pues… - la cara de la oji azul se puso roja – c-cuando estaban…_

_\- Sin ropa – dijo Tsubasa sin miedo – ¿Qué crees?_

_\- ¿Qué pasó?_

_\- Luego de que te fuiste, salí un rato a comprar algo para comer más tarde y resulta que cuando voy llegando de vuelta a casa de Erena, pensé que estarían en la sala viendo TV o jugando videojuegos._

_\- ¿Y que estaban haciendo?_

_\- Pues estaban encerradas en el cuarto de Erena y ya te imaginarás._

_\- E-Estaban…_

_\- Sí – dijo la castaña – fornicando, teniendo sexo, tijereando, echándose un polvo, frotando sus…_

_\- Ya entendí – dijo Honoka muy avergonzada._

_\- Bueno, el caso es que ya me estaba cansando de que no pueden pasar ni 2 segundos solas cuando ya están haciéndolo. Y ahora se pasaron._

_\- ¿Se pasaron?_

_\- Te hubieses asustado de escuchar como la cama parecía que estaba en un terremoto. Anju gritaba como cerdo siendo degollado y Erena hablaba con palabras demasiado obscenas que mejor ni te digo que decía._

_\- M-Mejor no quiero saber._

_\- Mejor._

_\- Pero… ¿Por qué están gritando ahora?_

_\- Porque las tengo amarradas a unas sillas._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Ambas siguen si nada puesto, solo amarradas de pies y manos a las sillas y les estoy echando agua fría._

_\- ¿Y dónde están?_

_\- Estamos en el baño._

_\- ¿El baño? – al decir esto, a Honoka se le vino de repente la imagen de Tsubasa desnuda, lo que hizo que su cara explotara en mil colores._

_\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?_

_\- N-No es nada, en serio._

_\- ¿Bien?_

_\- V-Volviendo – Honoka tosió un poco - ¿Por qué las tienes así?_

_\- Voy a ver si se les quita lo caliente a las dos, pero hacen demasiado ruido y creo que las amordazaré._

_\- C-Creo que estás yendo muy lejos._

_\- No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien._

_\- S-Si tú lo dices._

_\- Te enviaré las fotos al grupo – dijo con malicia._

_\- ¡Ni se te ocurra enana! – se escuchó el grito de Erena._

_\- ¡Tsubasa-chan, necesito ir al baño! – gritó Anju._

_\- Ya estamos en el baño Anju._

_\- ¡Que tengo que orinar!_

_\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la tarde – dijo Tsubasa._

_\- ¡Honoka-san, ayúdame! – gritó la peli morada de A-RISE._

_\- Lo pensaré – dijo Honoka quien luego no escuchó nada más y se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa había colgado la llamada._

_En eso, revisó el grupo "Zodiaco" y notó como Tsubasa le mandaba algunos archivos._

_\- ¿Qué será lo que me manda?_

_Al caer los archivos, lo que miró fueron varias fotos de Erena y Anju, tal como Tsubasa dijo, amarradas a dos sillas de madera mientras que se veía a la castaña echándoles agua fría._

_-Qué mala eres Tsubasa-san._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Al menos, eso calmó un poco a Honoka, hasta que decidió entrar a su habitación.

\- ¡Ya volví! – anunció.

\- Honoka – la voz de Umi la estremeció un poco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te estás viendo con alguien?

\- ¿Eh? – al parecer la peli jengibre no entendió.

\- Lo que escuchaste – dijo Eli – Honoka, si te estás viendo con alguien o estás saliendo con alguien puedes decirnos.

\- ¿D-De que hablan? – aunque estuviera algo nerviosa, solo estaba fingiendo ignorancia.

\- ¿Tienes pareja?

\- No – aquello le salió tan natural que hasta ella misma se asustó.

\- ¿No tienes pareja?

\- Si se refieren a como ustedes… pues no.

\- Es que como te has estado saliendo últimamente, se me vino esa posibilidad a la mente – dijo Nozomi.

\- S-Solo salgo más con algunas viejas amigas.

\- Y-Ya vemos.

\- Por cierto – habló Rin – hoy pensamos ir todas al karaoke en la tarde.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Vienes?

\- … - Honoka iba a aceptar de inmediato, pero recordó que ya había quedado – l-lo siento, pero ya quedé con alguien de ir esta tarde.

\- ¿Con alguien?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Vamos, es alguien quien ya llevo un tiempo de conocer.

Las musas no estaban de acuerdo con algo, pero si Honoka lo decía era por algo.

.

Mientras que en casa de Erena…

-Al parecer Honoka-san irá esta tarde – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Erena?

\- ¡¿Cuándo nos vas a soltar?! – dijo la peli morada tratando de zafarse sin éxito.

\- Déjame pensarlo… nunca.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anju?

\- Ya me oriné.

\- No mames, que asco – dijo la castaña tomando un vaso con jugo.

\- ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

\- Porque puedo, porque quiero y por qué se me apetece.

\- Q-Que cruel eres Tsubasa.

\- Si, lo soy – en eso, la oji verde comenzó a quitarse la ropa en frente de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Tsubasa-chan?

\- Voy a ducharme – dijo ya en ropa interior – tanto mojarlas hizo que me mojara yo también.

\- ¡Pero no te desnudes frente a nosotras idiota!

\- Está bien – la chica tomó un par de vendas y les tapó los ojos y también las amordazó.

\- ¿Khe eses zuaasa? (¿Qué haces Tsubasa?) – dijo Erena, aunque no se le entendió nada por la mordaza.

\- No te entendí nada – dijo la castaña con algo de risa – me comenzaré a duchar.

La chica ingresó a la ducha y dejó que el agua refrescara su cuerpo.

Mientras que el agua bajaba por su cabeza, cuello, pechos y todo su cuerpo, se le vino la mente de Honoka como cuando entraron juntas a la ducha.

-Que linda es – susurró la líder de A-RISE – eres muy linda… Honoka Kousaka-san.

.

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, algo corto pero la Universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Trabajos, informes, exámenes, sexo, exposiciones… ¡Espera, ¿Qué?!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hallan mastur… digo, entretenido … ¡Indecentes!_

_No olviden comentar. _

_Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa tiene una mirada que parece que no quiere que nadie se meta con ella. Se me ocurrió lo del "método de tortura" apenas lo estaba escribiendo. Veremos cómo pasan las cosas con las demás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Sí, me encuentro bien de salud, tanto física como mentalmente, al menos mi unicornio Súper Saiyajin viajero del tiempo me dice eso XD. Por cierto, perdón si te asusté, pero creí que sería algo chistoso XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas desde la reunión en casa de Honoka, todas las chicas se fueron pensando en que su líder estaba bien, al menos así se le hicieron pensar, ya que en el fondo estaban preocupadas por el "supuesto amante" de su líder.

Honoka se había estado reuniendo muy a menudo con Tsubasa y las chicas de A-RISE, cosa que ya empezaban con rumores en UTX ya que, miraban como la peli jengibre venía muy seguido con las chicas de A-RISE, incluso Tsubasa tuvo que difundir que solo era que se habían hecho grandes amigas.

Aunque Honoka no quería admitirlo, no sabía por qué era que le molestaba que Tsubasa dijera que solo eran amigas, por alguna razón, ella quería ser algo más.

Con esos pensamientos vivió todos estos días.

Incluso esto la ponía peor ya que, igualmente debía soportar los coqueteos de sus compañeras durante las prácticas. Esto era demasiado.

Honoka tomó una decisión que sabía que enojaría a Eli y Umi especialmente, pero es que ya no podía soportar más la situación.

Al día siguiente, decidió no ir a la práctica, aunque esto era una decisión algo extrema, sabía que era la única manera de estar bien consigo misma.

Luego de clases, antes de Umi y Kotori la llamarán para ir a practicar, se llevó sus cosas y se fue del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Salió de Otonokizaka rápidamente sin mirar atrás, sabía que, si se encontraba con Umi o Eli o alguna de las musas, era pan muerto ya que no sabría cómo explicarles la situación.

\- ¿A-A dónde voy? – se preguntó.

Mientras caminaba por las zonas de Akihabara, pensaba en cuantas veces había pasado desde que sus amigas estaban siempre en su momento con sus respectivas parejas.

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando, topó con una persona…

\- ¿Honoka-san?

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenían práctica hoy.

\- S-Sí, tenemos práctica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

\- P-Pues…

\- Déjame adivinar, te saltaste la práctica.

\- Que comes que adivinas.

\- No lo sé – en eso, Tsubasa notó como algunas personas las comenzaban a mirar, a pesar de que estaba disfrazada, mucha gente le llamó la atención Honoka.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- Vámonos a UTX.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Estaremos bien allá.

\- E-Está bien.

Ambas chicas fueron a UTX a pasar el rato.

Al llegar, como siempre había una gran cantidad de fans esperando a las chicas de A-RISE.

-En serio que son famosas.

\- Puede ser, pero es un fastidio.

\- ¿Fastidio? – preguntó Honoka - ¿tanto así?

\- Sí, no puedes ser normal ya que todo el mundo mira las cosas que haces y si es algo sorprendente, te dice de cosas.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero dime, el motivo por el que te saltaste la práctica fue…

\- Sí – Tsubasa conocía el motivo, así que supo de inmediato a lo que la peli jengibre se refería.

\- Vaya, debe ser difícil convivir en ese ambiente.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- Pero alegra esa carita, que estamos en buena hora para salir.

\- ¿Van a salir?

\- Sí, Anju y yo acompañaremos a Erena a un evento en el que van a sacar un nuevo manga.

\- ¡¿EEEHH?! ¿Era hoy?

\- ¿Hoy? ¿A poco si sabias de esto?

\- Sí, dijeron que sacarían el nuevo volumen del manga de Dragon Ball Super.

\- ¿Dragon Ball Super? – dijo Tsubasa - ¿Y eso es…?

\- ¡¿Nunca miraste Dragon Ball?!

\- P-Pues… solo me miré unos cuantos capítulos del anime, pero no me animé a leer el manga.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- S-Sí.

\- Si quieres te puedo prestar algunos tomos del manga.

\- ¿E-En serio lo harías?

\- Sí – en eso, Honoka por algún motivo se sonrojó – no me molestaría hacerlo.

\- Te lo agradecería mucho – Tsubasa le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo de Honoka aumentara.

\- N-No te preocupes.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- N-No hay problema, mejor entremos – Honoka se apresuró a entrar a UTX mientras era seguida por Tsubasa quien no entendió el comportamiento de la chica.

\- ¿Qué le pasará? – se preguntó Tsubasa para sí misma.

Ambas líderes ingresaron al lugar, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de varias alumnas al ver a Honoka entrar a la preparatoria junto a Tsubasa.

Los murmullos entre alumnas no se hicieron esperar al ver tan linda, pero rara escena.

\- ¿P-Por qué nos miran raro?

\- Es raro ver a la líder rival ingresar junto a su rival.

\- ¿Rival? ¿Tanto así nos consideran?

\- ¿Tu no lo ves así Honoka-san?

\- P-Pues no, te veo más como una amiga.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no te consideré una rival en el modo de que tenemos que odiarnos, no, más bien me gusta estar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, estar contigo desde la reunión en casa de Erena-san me ha hecho tener una escapada de mis problemas con mis compañeras.

\- Bueno, estabas con problemas y debía ayudarte – le dijo Tsubasa – después de todo, no creo que debía abandonarme.

\- T-Tsubasa-san – por alguna razón la cara de Honoka comenzó a tornarse roja.

\- Que linda te ves – dijo la líder de A-RISE quien de inmediato se tapó la boca y solo desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Tsubasa-san? – dijo Honoka tornándose roja por lo que la castaña dijo.

\- E-Este… - Tsubasa solo desviaba la mirada de su rival, no creyó que esas palabras se le escaparan de la boca, pero ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué le daba vergüenza?

\- E-Está bien Tsubasa-san, s-solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- P-Pero no creo que me debas decir eso, digo, no me considero linda en lo absoluto, comparada contigo, eres mucho más linda que yo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – dijo con voz alta para luego tratar de moderar su lenguaje – Honoka-san, no creo que debas decir eso, creo que eres linda.

\- ¿E-En serio lo soy?

\- B-Bueno, yo te considero linda.

\- G-Gracias por eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar coqueteándose? – dijo una voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien está coqueteándose?! – reclamó Tsubasa con la cara roja, Honoka estaba igual de avergonzada que ella.

\- Por lo que miro, solo ustedes dos.

\- Y-Ya basta Erena, no es gracioso.

\- Vamos Tsubasa, ¿Por qué la cara roja? – la peli morada molestaba a su compañera para luego mirar a la oji azul – También podría preguntarte eso Honoka-san.

\- ¡N-No es nada!

\- ¿Sabías que Tsubasa está enamorada de ti? – le dijo causando un gran silencio en el lugar.

\- T-T-Tsubasa-san… - Honoka tenía la cara más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- ¡No es cierto! – gritaba la castaña con la cara en el mismo estado que el de su amiga peli jengibre - ¡Erena, cállate!

\- Pero es la verdad ¿no? – en eso Tsubasa notó la mirada de su amiga.

\- Erena… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás borracha?

\- ¿Borracha? – dijo la chica de UTX mirando fijamente a su líder – no estoy borracha, ¿verdad Gokú?

\- ¿Gokú? – dijeron ambas líderes.

\- Sí, está borracha.

\- ¡Erena-chan! – fue el grito de otra persona llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Anju?

\- ¿Anju-san?

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro! – le gritó Anju a su novia - ¿Por qué te escapaste?

\- Anju – Erena se lanzó a los brazos de su novia – Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de la joven Yuuki se tornó roja al escuchar eso, pero cambió a un tono azul al sentir la mirada fría de Tsubasa.

\- Anju, no tuvieron suficiente con el castigo del otro día, ¿y todavía quieres más?

\- ¡C-Claro que no Tsubasa-chan! – la castaña agitaba sus brazos delante.

\- ¿Cómo Erena-san se emborrachó? – preguntó Honoka salvando a Anju de una buena.

\- P-Pues… estábamos limpiando el aula cuando encontramos una lata de algo que pensamos que sería jugo o un refresco. Erena me dijo que lo tirara a la basura, pero yo por querer jugarle una broma, hice que lo bebiera, pero luego miré la marca de la bebida y resultó ser un tal "TECATE" y cuando busqué resulta que era alcohol.

\- ¿Cómo demonios entró una lata de alcohol al Instituto?

\- No lo sé.

\- En resumidas cuentas, le diste a Erena de beber alcohol y viéndola, se nota que es débil al efecto de este.

\- S-Sí.

\- Y eso significa que no hay salida hoy.

\- Pues… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como lo oyes, Erena no puede ir así a esa convención de mangos.

\- Es manga Tsubasa-san.

\- Gracias Honoka-san, a esa convención de manga en ese estado.

\- P-Pero…

\- Nada de peros, sabes bien que deberás cuidar a Erena hasta que se le pase la borrachera.

\- Bien.

\- Cuidado – Anju tomó a su novia y la llevó por las puertas de atrás del instituto, si la llevaba por la entrada principal, se armaría un escándalo.

\- ¿Así son siempre?

\- No… a veces son peor.

\- ¿D-Debe ser algo tedioso estar con ellas en el grupo?

\- A veces, pero no me molesta, ya ves que uno se divierte cuando está con sus amigos.

\- Es cierto – dijo la peli jengibre – aunque en mi caso.

\- No hablemos de eso, un día se enterarán de que están haciéndole daño a su líder, aunque ninguna de ellas lo note.

\- Tsubasa-san, tu si me entiendes.

\- Bueno, vamos a esa convención de manga para conseguirle a Erena ese manga de… ¿Qué era?

\- Dragon Ball Super.

\- Gracias, ese manga de Dragon Ball Super.

\- Genial, creo que me compraré un tomo también.

\- Bien – ambas salieron por atrás para ir a una especie de salida de amigas.

.

Mientras que con μ's…

Las musas habían estado entrenando sin su líder, cosa que les extrañó ya que Honoka no se había saltado la práctica desde que el grupo se fundó.

Aunque a cierta peli azul no les gustó mucho esto…

\- ¡Esa Honoka! ¡¿Dónde demonio se habrá metido?!

\- C-Calma Umi-chan.

\- Kotori, no creo que entiendas la situación, la final regional de Love Live está cerca y no debemos descuidar ni un solo paso.

\- Pero Honoka-chan nunca faltó a una práctica-nya.

\- Tal vez tuvo que atender algo con su familia – sugirió Maki.

\- No creo, si hubiese sido ese el caso me habría mandado un mensaje diciendo eso.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

\- No lo sé, pero cuando la encuentre juro que… - Kotori tuvo que calmar a su novia.

\- N-No te preocupes Umi-chan, de seguro Honoka-chan tuvo algo importante que hacer.

\- D-De acuerdo, la perdonaré por esta vez, pero solo porque tú lo dices Kotori.

\- Vaya, vaya, que bien domada la tienes Kotori-chan – se burló Nozomi haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Bueno, con eso damos terminada la práctica de hoy – anunció Eli salvando a Umi de una buena burlada de parte de su Senpai peli morada.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Maki yendo junto a su novia y sus amigas y compañeras, Rin y Hanayo.

\- Vamos.

Cuando todas se fueron, solo quedaron Nozomi y Eli en el lugar…

\- ¿Entonces Elicchi? ¿Ya lo decidiste?

\- Sí, creo que encontré a la próxima Presidenta del Consejo.

\- Vaya, quien diría que Honoka-chan sería tu sucesora.

\- Me costó pensarlo, pero creo que ella sería una buena Presidenta, aunque Umi y Kotori tendrían que controlarla, haría un buen papel.

\- Pero hay que ver si Honoka-chan acepta.

\- Eso sí, pero estoy segura de que lo hará. Honoka es capaz de hacer esto.

\- Espero que estés en lo cierto.

Y acto seguido, ambas se retiraron del lugar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Corto, pero lo bueno se viene a partir del próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se va a descansar, que los exámenes de la U me han metido el dedo XD._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia.**

**Nel, no es cierto XD.**

.

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__¡Amiga, cuanto tiempo! Pensé que ya no me seguías y me puse triste T-T. Me alegra que estés bien y que no fue necesaria la suicidación. Bueno, no te culpo, a mí la Universidad no me deja tener, aunque es más el hecho de que no quiero tener nada con nadie aún. Por cierto, me fue de la verga en los exámenes, por eso estoy tomando clorox ahora. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tienes razón amigo, poco a poco nace el sentimiento de amor, y eso hará que Tsubasa y Honoka se den cuenta después. Iba con todas las ganas de metérsela a la U y el resultado fue… que más bien a mí me la metió con fuerza y sin vaselina XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Poco a poco va ir tomando vuelo el ship, solo hay que tener paciencia. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego de la tarde pasada entre Honoka y Tsubasa, ambas consiguieron el preciado tomo del volumen de Dragon Ball Súper, cosa que fue más para Erena que para alguien más.

Aunque Honoka se quedó con un tomo, compro un tomo extra y se lo dio como obsequio a Tsubasa, la cual agradeció enormemente el regalo.

Al día siguiente…

Era día sábado, por lo que no tendrían práctica matutina ni en la azotea del instituto, cosa que alegraba un poco a Honoka ya que no tendría que lidiar con Umi sobre su ausencia en la práctica de ayer.

Honoka tenía planeado quedarse todo el día en casa, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Aunque Honoka tenía ya "un plan", las cosas no salen como uno quiere, así que, por obras del destino y los dioses del Olimpo, las cosas se voltearon 180 grados.

-C-Con permiso – dijo una voz femenina entrando al lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Umi-chan, has venido.

\- Sí, este… ¿está Honoka?

\- Creo que está en su cuarto, hace rato despertó.

\- Bueno, voy a verla, con permiso.

La peli azul subió hacia la habitación de la peli jengibre, lugar que conocía de ante mano después de muchos años de haber ido ahí.

Llegó a la puerta y solo la jaló.

-Honoka.

\- ¿Eh? – la aludida levantó la mirada de la cama y solo atinó a ver a su mejor amiga y esta empezó a sudar frio - ¿U-U-Umi-chan?

\- La misma que ves y escuchas – la peli azul cerró la puerta tras sí y la trabó con seguro – Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la pobre Kousaka estaba muerta de nervios por lo que su amiga le fuese a decir.

\- Honoka, ¿Por qué faltaste a la práctica?

\- E-Este…

\- Y no me vengas con una excusa patética de que un niño voló sobre ti y explotó un auto con un rasho laser.

\- Demonios, eso lo iba a decir – dijo Honoka en un tono casi inaudible.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- E-Este… - _piensa Honoka, no le puedes decir que te fuiste ayer de salida con Tsubasa-san, por ningún motivo le puedes decir que saliste con Tsubasa-san, ¡por ningún motivo!_

\- ¿Y bien Honoka? – Umi se comenzaba a impacientar.

\- Y-Yo… - al final soltó – ayer salí con Tsubasa-san por la tarde y lamento no haber llamarlas para avisarles.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

Umi trataba de procesar la información soltada por la oji azul. Mientras que Honoka estaba de piedra y se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que pensaba Umi de todo esto, no sabría que reacción tendría la peli azul al respecto.

Una mala vibra y sería pan de muerto, y literalmente muerto.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – dijo Umi tratando de asimilar lo que su mejor amiga dijo - ¡Espera! ¿te refieres a Tsubasa Kira?

\- S-Sí.

\- Entonces, faltaste ayer a la práctica por salir con Kira-san ¿es así?

\- S-Sí, lo lamento, pero es que ella…

\- ¿Hablaron de algo importante?

\- P-Pues… - _hablamos sobre mangas y ella casi mata a Erena-san – _s-se puede decir que sí.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte que realmente saliste con Kira-san?

\- P-Pues… - en eso, el teléfono de Honoka sonó indicando una llamada entrante. Honoka inmediatamente atendió - ¿Hola?

\- _Hola Honoka-san._

\- Hola Tsubasa-san, justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

\- _¿De mí? ¿Y eso?_

_\- _Pues… - la peli jengibre le pasó el teléfono a Umi – habla, ahí está ella.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul atendió el celular - ¿Hola?

\- _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

\- Soy Umi Sonoda… ¿eres Kira-san?

\- _S-Sí, así que eres Sonoda-san, valla, no suenas tan intimidante como Honoka-san te describe._

\- Espera, ¿Cómo me describe Honoka?

\- U-Umi-chan, eso no…

\- Tú te callas mísera arrastrada – le dijo a la peli jengibre estilo Darkar – me podrías decir, Kira-san, ¿Cómo me describe Honoka?

\- _Pues… me ha dicho que eres un demonio que la pone a estudiar incansablemente cuando ella se esfuerza más en una cosa le dices que ella debe dar más de sí. Pero ahora que te escucho, no suenas como un demonio._

\- A-Así me describe Honoka – la peli azul estaba con un tic en el ojo derecho – b-bueno, eso lo hablaremos después.

\- _Y-Ya veo._

_\- _Por cierto, ¿es cierto que ayer salieron con Honoka?

\- _Sí, debía ir a un lugar y como mis compañeras no estaban en condiciones de ir, al final me encontré a Honoka-san y fuimos las dos. Perdón si les causé problemas._

\- No te preocupes, al menos no mintió en esa parte.

\- _¿Eh?_

_\- _No te preocupes, me ayudaste mucho – en eso colgó la llamada y solo se dirigió hacia Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Umi-chan?

\- ¿Así que así me describes a Tsubasa-san? ¿Soy un demonio? – un aura negra envolvió a Umi mientras Honoka comenzaba a sudar frio.

\- E-Este…

\- Sí soy un demonio, entonces seré uno – esto lo decía la peli azul con una voz tan profunda y tétrica que le helaría los huevos al diablo. Y de la nada, Umi sacó un látigo y unas esposas.

\- ¿Q-Que me harás Umi-chan?

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – Umi hizo sonar su látigo con fuerza, cosa que le puso la sangre de hielo a Honoka.

\- T-Ten piedad conmigo.

\- Déjame pensarlo… no.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

.

Varias horas después…

\- ¿Me puedes explicar porque tienes marcas de látigos en el cuerpo Honoka? – dijo Nico viendo a su Kouhai peli jengibre.

\- P-Pues… - medio rodó la mirada y notó en los ojos de Umi la muerte segura – m-miré la película del Código Da Vinci.

\- Déjame adivinar, quisiste hacer la escena del monje pegándose con un látigo.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, creo que ya era hora de que nos reuniéramos todas juntas-nya – dijo Rin con emoción.

Si se preguntan qué estaba pasando con las musas, resulta que habían decidido salir todas juntas, ese día que no había práctica y no había escuela.

Honoka trató de rehusarse a salir, pero podemos decir que la furia de Poseidón la obligó a ir, aunque esta no quisiera.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Eso estamos por verlo – dijo la peli roja – Eli dijo que decidiéramos de a dónde ir.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka miró a la rubia - ¿A dónde iremos Eli-chan?

\- Bueno, como prácticamente no has salido con nosotras últimamente, pensamos en ir a diferentes lugares y que al final decidas tú el último destino.

\- B-Bueno…

\- No importa, puedes decidirlo mientras pasa el día.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¿Qué esperamos-nya? ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – dijo Rin llevándose a todas.

El grupo pasó por varios lugares en donde disfrutaron jugando, divirtiéndose, comiendo, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero como ya se sabrá, la única que no disfrutó el día fue nuestra protagonista de ojos azules.

Honoka no disfrutó nada el día, no porque las demás eligieran lugares aburridos o poco entretenidos, al contrario, eran muy divertidos. El hecho era que todas pasaban más tiempo con su respectiva pareja que en grupo.

Se supone que la convivencia era en grupo, pero después de todo se convirtió en una convivencia de parejas. Cada musa iba con su respectiva pareja, dejando a nuestra líder sola de nuevo.

Con una fuerza de voluntad grande, intentó no llorar de impotencia. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar y eso que el final del día ya estaba llegando y pronto le tocaría elegir el lugar.

Ella quería escaparse del lugar, pero no sabría cómo. Pero como si un ángel de la guardia se tratara, de lejos notó a Tsubasa junto con las demás de A-RISE.

Tsubasa, por alguna razón, notó de lejos a Honoka este le hizo seña de que se acercara, cosa que Honoka tuvo que hacer con precaución de no ser descubierta por las demás musas.

Como si de un ninja se tratara, ella logró huir del lugar sin que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta. Llegó rápidamente donde se hallaba Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué pasó Honoka-san? ¿Por qué venías corriendo? – preguntó la líder de A-RISE.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-san, pero es que me estaba aburriendo en la salida con las chicas.

\- Vi que estaban de salida, pero pensé que la estabas mal, y veo que no equivoqué.

\- Sí, todo comenzó genial, pero después se pusieron de nuevo de acarameladas y no pude soportar eso.

\- Ya veo, bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas?

\- ¿No molesto?

\- Para nada, eres parte de nuestro grupo ahora.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Por cierto – Honoka se acercó a Tsubasa – creo que me debes una.

\- ¿Una?

\- Sí – Honoka le mostró las marcas de látigos – por tu conversación con Umi-chan, me gané estos latigazos.

\- ¿T-Te refieres cuando hablé con Sonoda-san? – la peli jengibre asintió – l-lo siento Honoka-san, pero nunca me dijiste que guardara el secreto.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que me logré zafar de las chicas.

\- Bueno, aunque creo que no deberías esperar demasiado para decirles lo mal que te sientes, más por esta situación.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no sé cómo decírselos.

\- Mira, si quieres yo te ayudo, cuando tengas el valor suficiente para decirlo, me llamas y yo te apoyaré.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-san.

\- Bien chicas, basta de cursilerías – dijo Erena con tono malicioso – si quieren continuar hablando pueden ir a un Love Hotel.

\- ¡Erena / - san! – reclamaron ambas líderes sonrojadas.

\- Deberían aprovechar, que está en promoción, tres horas por solo 800 yenes.

\- ¡No tú también Anju-san! – reclamó Honoka.

\- Espera un momento, Anju, ¿Cómo sabes que están en promoción? – contraatacó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Eh? – Anju supo que la había cagado – m-me lo contó una amiga, que va con su novio…

\- Mentiras, tú me enamoraste a base de mentiras – se escuchó el celular de un joven pasando por ahí.

\- Bueno, mejor vámonos antes de que me den ganas de usar la tortura de agua – dijo la castaña causando que sus compañeras de grupo asintieran totalmente aterradas.

\- M-Me das miedo Tere… digo, Tsubasa-san.

\- Solo vamos – el trio siguió a Tsubasa.

.

Con las musas…

\- ¡Es inaudito! – se escuchó el grito de Umi - ¿otra vez se escapó?

\- U-Umi-chan, no deberías enojarte.

\- Kotori, no la defiendas esta vez. Honoka sabía que era una salida del grupo y aun así se atrevió a irse.

\- Esto me da cosa – dijo Eli – ahora si me extraña que Honoka ha estado actuando muy extraño.

\- A lo mejor tal vez si es posible que tenga un amante – dijo Nozomi.

\- Nozomi, tus teorías conspirativas déjalas para Ripley – dijo Nico.

\- No creo que debas tomártelo así Nico-chan – habló Maki – ahora que Honoka ha estado actuando de ese modo, ahora si es más probable que ella tenga algún amante.

\- Que mal – susurró Eli, que fue escuchada por su novia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Elicchi?

\- Esperaba hoy darle la oferta a Honoka de que fuera la nueva Presidenta del Consejo.

\- ¿Hoy se lo dirías?

\- Sí, de hecho, tenía un discurso que quería darle para motivarla.

\- Bueno, creo que será en otra ocasión Elicchi.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te parece si después de esto, vamos a mi apartamento y hacemos lo que más te gusta? – le dijo Nozomi al oído de Eli en tono sensual.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Me preguntó dónde estará Honoka-chan – preguntó Hanayo mirando al cielo que estaba con un lindo color del crepúsculo.

.

Mientras que con Honky…

\- ¡Vamos Honoka-san! – animaban las chicas de A-RISE a su amiga quien tenía un micrófono en la mano y procedería a cantar.

No cabe mencionar que estaban en un karaoke.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – anunció la peli jengibre quien comenzaría a cantar.

.

_Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor_

_mejor que nadie más_

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_._

_Yo viajaré de aquí a allá_

_buscando hasta el fin_

_¡Oh Pokémon! Yo entenderé_

_tu poder interior._

_._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_

_nuestro destino así es (¡Pokémon!)_

_gran amigo es _

_¡en un mundo por salvar!_

_._

_¡Pokémon! _

_Tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_

_nuestro valor vencerá_

_te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya…_

_¡Pokémon!_

_._

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y aquí es el final de este capítulo. _

_A partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se tornarán interesantes. _

_Este es el último capítulo del año, por lo que para los que no leyeron mi especial de Love Live de Navidad, está en mi muro con el título de "__**Navidad Idol**__", que es un Crossover entre Love Live y Love Live Sunshine._

_Sin más, este ninja les desea Feliz Año nuevo y nos veremos el próximo año._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es el primer capítulo del 2020 y gracias a todos por apoyar este humilde trabajo de su servilleta aquí presente.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Es muy cierto, si fuéramos unos amigos en grupo y miro que están con sus parejas, les dijera que entonces hubieran dicho que irían las parejas. Las musas se pasan de lanza con la pobre Honoka. Yo a Umi le diría… ¡Esta perra está loca! ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Tsubasa es como la balanza, equilibra el bien y el mal. Parezco Confucio diciendo cosas así, debo dejar de fumar porros XD. El grupo de pende… digo, el grupo de Honoka se dará cuenta de una manera poco agradable, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La mañana del lunes llegó y como siempre, los estudiantes que odiamos este día, se levantaban para iniciar otro día más de clases.

En Homura…

Honoka se levantaba de su cama y solo se alistaba para un nuevo día.

La peli jengibre solo se le cruzó por la mente la salida que tuvo con sus amigas. Realmente fue la peor salida que haya tenido.

Si solo querían pasarla con sus respectivas parejas, mejor ni la hubiesen invitado a salir.

Por suerte, los ángeles escucharon su petición y pudo pasar una salida ideal con las chicas de A-RISE. Realmente el grupo era bastante amable y amigable con ella, a pesar de ser rivales, realmente no les importaba cuando una chica estaba en otro grupo, ellas siempre acudían al rescate de esta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con su grupo, ahora la pasaba más tiempo con las chicas de UTX.

Realmente habría sido un gran cambio.

En eso, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Tsubasa Kira.

Honoka no supo porque, pero el solo pensar en la líder de A-RISE, la puso bastante nerviosa de un modo u otro.

No debía mentir, Tsubasa era alguien que realmente apreciaba la amistad, más con sus compañeras. Ahora Honoka entendía porque ese grupo Idol era tan famoso, no solo por sus canciones y coreografías, sino también por la gran amistad de sus compañeros.

Pero por loco que parezca, la imagen de Tsubasa sonriendo hacia ella la hizo sonrojarse un poco y se tocó el pecho sintiendo unas fuertes pulsaciones.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la peli jengibre - ¿Por qué mi corazón late así?

Pensó que tal vez estaba enferma por esa reacción inusual en ella, pero más adelante se daría cuenta de que no era así.

De la nada, se le vino la imagen de Tsubasa desnuda en el baño de la casa de Erena, cuando fueron a recogerla de cuando la pescó la lluvia.

Ahora si el rostro de Honoka estaba igual de rojo que el cabello de Maki.

Pero de la nada, una pequeña sensación de alivio y placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando pensó en los atributos de la líder de A-RISE.

Sus pechos algo grandes, el agua cayendo sobre estos llegando hacia la buena figura que tenía la castaña.

No solo eso, sus caderas y piernas muy bien formadas, más por los entrenamientos de Idol que debe llevar a cabo.

De la nada, la mano de Honoka comenzó a moverse sola y esta se iba directo a la entrepierna de esta, y cuando estaba por llegar.

\- ¡Hermana! – Yukiho interrumpió a su hermana mayor entrando a su cuarto.

\- ¡Waaaah! – exclamó Honoka del susto y quitando su mano de su entrepierna - ¡¿Qué quieres Yukiho?!

\- Cálmate mujer, solo venía a decirte que vas tarde.

\- ¡No mames! – dijo – debo irme.

\- No te preocupes, vinieron Kotori-san y Umi-san por ti.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka creyó haber oído mal - ¿Kotori-chan y Umi-chan?

\- Sí, las mismas.

\- No puede ser – Honoka comenzó a sudar frio sabiendo que posiblemente le reclamarían sobre lo de ayer.

\- Apúrate, sabes que a Umi-san no le gusta que llegues tarde.

\- Y-Ya voy – Honoka vio a su hermanita salir de su habitación y esta solo se dedicó a encender una candela frente a una imagen de la diosa Athena – Si no regreso con vida, guíame al monte Olimpo a servir a los dioses.

Y dicho esto se fue.

Al llegar a la sala, tal como dijo Yukiho, se hallaban sus dos mejores amigas esperándola.

-H-Hola Umi-chan, Kotori-chan.

\- Buenos días – solo Kotori contestó y Honoka supo que realmente estaba metida en problemas.

\- Honoka, debemos hablar – dijo la peli azul en un tono tétrico.

\- ¿H-Hablar? ¿De qué?

\- En el camino lo hablaremos – Umi solo se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

\- M-Mejor sigámosla – dijo la peli gris saliendo detrás de su novia.

Honoka solo se despidió de su madre y fue tras las chicas y estas al inicio no le dirigían la palabra, bueno, era más Umi ya que Kotori si quería hablar con ella, pero la mirada de Umi le decía que no.

Ya habiendo caminado bastante.

-Empieza a hablar – dijo Umi.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Honoka.

\- No te hagas la inocente conmigo Honoka, ya me estoy cansando de esto – decía con algo de enojo la arquera – cuando queremos salir todas, no quieres venir, cuando vamos todas juntas a algún lado, no quieres venir, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Honoka, esto es demasiado. Realmente me preocupas, pero no quieres decirnos que te pasa.

\- U-Umi-chan…

\- Has estado muy distraída en las practicas, realmente no entiendo. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Habla Honoka!

\- ¡Estoy harta de esto! – gritó la peli jengibre - ¡Realmente no entienden nada, he estado aguantando esto, pero ya me harté! ¡Ninguna de ustedes se dio cuenta de nada!

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

\- ¡Tú también Kotori-chan! ¡Y Umi-chan! ¡Todas en μ's se han estado comportando de la misma puta manera! – Honoka parecía haber estallado en cólera.

\- ¿Honoka? – Umi se preocupó por la actitud de su mejor amiga, ya que era raro que la peli jengibre se enojara de esa manera.

\- ¡Estoy harta de esto! – exclamó y acto seguido corrió hacia Otonokizaka dejando a Umi y Kotori ahí solas.

\- Kotori, esto ya me asustó.

\- Sí, Honoka-chan no es así, algo debe estar preocupándola.

\- Necesitó decirle a las demás, vamos a reunirnos con las demás ahora que lleguemos – la peli azul tomó su celular y marcó a las demás musas.

.

Pasaron varias horas y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y pues, realmente no pasó nada más que clases y clases. Lo típico.

Pero en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo…

Honoka sacó rápido su bento y se fue del aula, dejando con a sus dos mejores amigas en el salón y por estar coqueteando entre ellas no se dieron cuenta hasta segundos después de que se fue.

\- ¿A dónde está Honoka-chan?

\- Al parecer se fue – suspiró Umi – realmente quiero saber qué pasó con ella para que se enojara.

\- Vamos con las demás, deben saber algo.

\- Vamos.

.

Con Honoka…

La líder de las musas había huido a uno de los rincones más apartados de la escuela. Llevaba su bento como siempre, pero esta vez en vez de comer, cogió su celular y realizó una llamada.

-Por favor responde.

\- _Hola._

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- _Sí, Honoka-san, ¿Qué pasó?_

_\- _Este… ¿interrumpo? ¿Estabas en clases?

\- _No, estamos en receso. Estaba mirando como Erena se estaba peleando con una chica que accidentalmente le tocó el trasero a Anju._

_\- _E-Erena-san es muy protectora con Anju-san.

\- _Y que lo digas, después de todo mira Dragon Ball y se sabe todas las técnicas de Gokú._

\- ¡Genial! Necesito que me enseñe.

\- _Bueno, vamos al grano, ¿para qué me llamaste?_

\- E-Este… - de la nada, a Honoka le agarró un miedo de hablar con Tsubasa - ¿e-estás libre hoy en la tarde?

\- _¿Libre? _– la castaña lo pensó un poco – _espérame, ¡Erena! ¿Tendremos práctica hoy?_

_\- ¡No! – _se escuchó a la peli morada de A-RISE al fondo - _¡Y no me interrumpas! ¿No ves que voy a matar a esta tipa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle el trasero a mi novia?! ¡La única que se lo toca soy yo!_

_\- ¡Erena-chan! – _se escuchó el grito de Anju.

\- _¡Ka me Ha me Ha aumentado 10 veces! – _fue lo último que gritó Erena mientras se escuchaba una gran explosión.

\- Erena-san realmente es fuerte – dijo Honoka con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- _Bueno, ya escuchaste, tengo libre hoy._

_\- _Genial.

\- _Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver el estreno de Titanic en 4D?_

_\- _¿Titanic en 4D? – dijo asombrada Honoka - ¡me encantaría!

\- _Bueno, si quieres vamos a las 5 a verla._

\- Bien, ahí estaré.

_\- Bueno, te llamo después y te diré a donde nos encontraremos, ahora te dejo ya que Erena va a matar a esa chica._

\- S-Suerte – dijo la peli jengibre colgando la llamada.

.

Con las demás musas…

\- ¿Están seguras?

\- Sí, aquí está Kotori que no me deja mentir – dijo Umi.

Cabe decir que estaban reunidas en el salón del club discutiendo lo que había pasado con Honoka en la mañana.

\- ¡Esto ya me está cansando! – dijo Nico – yo digo que deberíamos ir a enfrentarla de una vez.

\- Calma Nicocchi, posiblemente esté pasando por algo feo.

\- Dijo que ya estaba harta de algo que hemos estado haciendo – dijo Umi – pero es lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

\- Hasta donde yo sé, no hemos hecho nada mal-nya.

\- Creo que deberíamos averiguar a donde va Honoka, tal vez así hallemos una pista de todo este misterio.

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo?

\- Déjamelo a mí, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar – dijo Eli marcando en su celular - ¿Hola? Necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¿A quién le marcará Eli-chan? – preguntó Hanayo mirando a su Senpai.

\- Yo creo que tal vez a…

\- ¿A alguien del ejército de la Unión Soviética? – dijo Nico.

\- ¡No seas pendeja Nico-chan! – dijo Maki dándole un zape a su novia por haber dicho tan estúpida idea.

.

Varias horas después…

Honoka no asistió a la práctica por segunda vez y aunque sabía que la furia de Poseidón, digo, de Umi la azotaría, realmente no estaba de humor para estar con ninguna de sus compañeras de grupo.

Llegó temprano a su casa, saludó a sus padres y hermana. Subió a su cuarto y solo se cambió de ropa.

Eligió un short negro, blusa blanca y botas color café, incluso llevaba unos lentes negros en sus cabellos jengibres.

Para cuando se iba, su hermana la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas hermana? – preguntó Yukiho en la entrada de Homura.

\- Voy a salir con una amiga – dijo la chica alistándose para salir.

\- ¿Con quién más?

\- Ya te lo dije Yukiho, con una amiga.

\- ¿Con alguna de μ's?

\- No, con alguien más.

\- ¿Con quién exactamente? – insistió la Kousaka menor.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – dijo Honoka – es de mala educación saber ese tipo de cosas.

\- Solo quiero saber a dónde vas.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder Yukiho, voy con una amiga y punto.

Sin dejar que su hermanita dijera algo más, Honoka partió del lugar dejando a la chica con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento hermana – dijo Yukiho tomando su celular y llamando a alguien - ¿Hola? Ya sé algo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Corto, pero realmente creo que las dejaré las cosas para la próxima._

_¿A quién habrá llamado Yukiho?_

_¿Por qué quiera saber tanto de a dónde iba Honoka?_

_¿Qué pasará en la cita de Honoka?_

_¿Jack pudo haberse salvado junto a Rose en el Titanic?_

_Todo esto en el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Nico Nico Nii!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Lo de To-Love Ru era más que obvio que no le gustaría a nadie, pero créeme, ya tengo muchos capítulos adelantados de esa serie. La hermana la ha traicionado, eso duele más que cualquier otra cosa. Por ahora las cosas están calmas, pero más adelante, será el infierno mismo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Sí, maldita Yukiho pechos de globos desinflados XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__¡Aaaaawww! ¡Te quiero amiga, cásate conmigo XD! Descuida, estudiaré mucho para no volver a tomar clorox, lo haré. ¡Traidora! Yukiho resultó ser la informante de Eli, que mala hermana es. Obvio, Jack cabía en la tabla. Por cierto, si te interesa, tengo un fic en mi muro del Titanic con Love Live. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Honoka salió rumbo a Akihabara para su "cita" con Tsubasa.

Realmente llamar cita a una salida que tendría con la líder de A-RISE era algo muy extremo de decir. Una cita es para dos personas que salen con propósitos románticos y disfrutar el paisaje y las bellas cosas que proporciona la ciudad.

Honoka pensaba en estos días que habían pasado junto a Tsubasa, realmente era bastante acogedor estar con una amiga que la escuchará y que se preocupará por ella.

Kotori y Umi dejaron de ser así desde que comenzaron su relación y realmente se alejaron de ella junto con el resto del grupo.

Ahora que tenía un nuevo grupo de amigas que la escuchaban y que estaban pendiente de cómo estaba era algo realmente acogedor. Pero de nuevo las cosas se complican.

Ahora se había peleado con Umi y Kotori y ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse.

\- ¿Debo… disculparme con ellas? – se preguntó para sí misma la peli jengibre.

\- Si sigues hablando sola pensarán que estás loca – dijo una voz detrás de la líder de las musas.

\- ¡Aaaawww! – Honoka dio un brinco hacia atrás del susto - ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- La misma – la castaña venía un poco tapada de su rostro, esto más por la popularidad de su grupo.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Lo siento – dijo la oji verde – bueno, me disculpe.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿iremos a ver la película?

\- Claro.

Ambas líderes se fueron a ver la famosa película la cual estrenaba en 4D. Titanic había sido una de las más grandes películas de todos los tiempos y realmente era algo que al público le había encantado.

Tsubasa consiguió los boletos cuando fueron con Erena. La peli morada de A-RISE tenía planeado invitar a su novia Anju al cine, pero unos planes de último momento hicieron que Erena le diera los boletos a Tsubasa para que fuera con alguna de las múltiples amigas que poseía la castaña.

\- ¿Habías visto la película antes Tsubasa-san?

\- Sí, miré la versión original en línea, el remake de la película en 2012 fue buena con el estilo, pero quiero ver cómo será en ultra HD.

\- Espero que sea igual de emotivo que la parte en la que Jack y Rose se besan en cubierta.

\- O la parte en la que Rose salta del bote de nuevo al Titanic.

\- ¡Que romántica es esa película! – dijo la peli jengibre – me encantaría vivir un romance, así como Jack y Rose.

\- No te preocupes, sé que alguna persona llegará a tu vida.

\- Garcias, espero que también a la tuya.

\- Si ya la tengo frente a mí – dijo en voz baja la castaña.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡N-Nada! ¡S-Solo vámonos! – Tsubasa tomó la mano de la musa y la llevó al interior de la sala.

Mientras iban caminando, Honoka sintió sus mejillas arder con el contacto de sus manos, realmente las manos de Tsubasa eran suaves y delicadas.

Las prácticas de A-RISE eran algo que muy pocas muchachas lograrían sostener sin que su condición física se alterase, pero Tsubasa podía mantener eso vivo.

Llegaron al lugar y estaba algo lleno, de hecho, no cabía una sola alma más en el lugar.

\- ¡Es increíble! – dijo Honoka – mucha gente vino al cine.

\- Bueno, es el reestreno de la película en 4D, obvio que mucha gente quisiera ver eso.

\- Bueno, solo deberíamos ir a ver.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están nuestros asientos?

\- Pues… - Tsubasa revisó las entradas y notó los asientos – bueno, creo que nos toca en el lugar de atrás.

\- ¿Atrás?

\- Sí – Tsubasa señaló los únicos asientos que estaban libres, los cuales estaban en la última fila de atrás.

\- Vaya, nos tocó el mejor asiento.

\- ¿Ver la película desde el fondo?

\- Es mejor, ya que así podrías ver toda la pantalla, no es como estar en la primera fila.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Ambas líderes fueron a sus respectivos asientos y luego de unos minutos la película comenzó a proyectarse. Titanic se proyectó en la pantalla y muchas parejas estaban mirando con expectativa el filme.

Los asientos contaban con lentes HD para ver mejor el filme.

.

**N/A. Pongan esta música de fondo para darle más romanticismo. ****El vídeo se llama "**Titanic Unreleased Score – The Heart of the Ocean**"**

.

** watch?v=LmF7TJwUiF4**

.

Las primeras escenas eran bastante aburridas ya que solo era la historia de Jack y Rose en la que apenas se van conociendo.

Tsubasa comía de sus palomitas mientras Honoka se atoraba de pretzels, palomitas y refrescos mientras miraba el filme.

La parte del choque con el iceberg fue muy emocionante ya que los efectos visuales fueron muy realistas, incluso se mostró como el Titanic se miró con el choque con el tempano de hielo.

\- ¡Ay no! – gritó Honoka al igual que muchas personas.

\- Honoka-san, cálmate.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-san, pero es que la escena me sobresaltó.

\- Bueno, eso sí te digo que fue realmente impactante.

Las siguientes escenas en las que Jack es llevado preso injustamente fue muy dicha por varios en la sala.

De ahí, las partes del hundimiento del barco llenaba de angustia a más de alguno ya que se mostraba el miedo y pavor de los pasajeros al ver como el barco al que muchos llamaban insumergible, se estaba hundiendo.

Más la escena del partimiento del barco en dos.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Tsubasa junto con Honoka al ver como el barco se partía a la mitad y cayendo sobre las personas que estaban debajo del buque.

\- P-Pobres personas.

Luego siguió la parte del hundimiento en el que el barco finalmente se sumerge junto con Jack y Rose.

Más adelante pasó la escena en la que Jack muere de hipotermia y la sala del cine se llenó de llantos por la muerte de Jack.

_\- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Ahí hay un bote! ¡Despierta Jack! – _decía Rose en la pantalla tratando de reanimar a su amado Jack.

\- ¡No te mueras Jack!

\- ¡Jack, te amamos! – gritaron varias chicas en la sala.

\- ¡Jack, vuelve!

Pasó la parte final en la que Rose anciana muere (o al menos eso interpreté en la película) y su alma va al fondo del Atlántico y se reencuentra con Jack en el Titanic.

La escena finaliza con el beso de ambos mientras los demás tripulantes aplauden la escena. Esto generó varios aplausos y llantos en la sala, pero cuando sonó la canción final, todo el mundo cantó a un solo coro.

Pero nuestras dos chicas protagonistas, no fueron la excepción y desde un momento antes, habían unido sus manos y solo se miraban frente a frente mientras que el ambiente era adornado con el tema final de la película, _My Heart will go on._

Primero Tsubasa comenzó a cantar mirando a Honoka…

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Honoka miró esto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con cada nota cantada por la líder de A-RISE. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y Honoka comenzó a cantar la segunda parte de la canción.

_._

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Mientras la parte musical sonaba, Honoka tomó la mano de Tsubasa y le dio un beso en la palma de esta. Las mejillas de la castaña subieron de tono a un rojo muy fuerte al ver este gesto tan bello.

Honoka estaba muy avergonzada por esto, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Ambas chicas notaron que la siguiente parte de la canción estaba por seguir, así que, aunque el público estaba cantando también, para ellas dos, ese montón de personas no existía, solo ellas.

Incluso pensaban que estaban en el Titanic y ambas cantaron a todo pulmón la parte final de la canción.

.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

.

Sin pensarlo, Honoka se lanzó a los brazos de Tsubasa y le dio un beso directo en los labios. Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver este gesto de parte de la peli jengibre, pero en vez de separarse o hacerse a un lado, simplemente cedió.

La castaña rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la oji azul correspondiendo de gran manera el beso. Honoka rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amada Tsubasa pegándola más a ella.

Luego de un momento se separaron.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-san? – Honoka miró a la castaña con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas mirándola fijamente.

\- Honoka-san… me gustas – le dijo Tsubasa sin despegar la mirada.

\- ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- N-No pensé que me corresponderías.

\- ¿P-Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Te veías muy afectada por lo de tu grupo y pensé que realmente no estarías de humor para una relación y entonces no hice nada.

\- Pero eso no significa que no quisiera una relación, simplemente estaba triste.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay nada que decir ¿verdad?

\- No Tsubasa-san.

\- Vamos, si iniciaremos algo es mejor dejar eso de las formalidades a un lado.

\- Sí, tienes razón… Tsubasa-chan.

\- Así será… Honoka.

Ambas Idols salieron del cine, esta vez ya no como amigas o rivales, podemos decir que como algo más fuerte.

Ambas decidieron ir a comer a un café maid cerca de allí.

Pidieron su respectiva comida y la cosa no pasó a males aún. Las chicas estaban sentadas a la par de la ventana del local por lo que podían ver todo el resto de Akihabara.

Hasta que…

\- ¿H-Honoka? – Tsubasa notó que la peli jengibre miraba perdidamente hacia afuera, pero su rostro denotaba miedo.

\- E-Esto es malo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mira – la musa señaló hacia afuera y Tsubasa comprendió de inmediato que ocurría.

Se veía al resto de las musas buscando algo, o, mejor dicho, buscando a alguien.

Honoka supo que las chicas la buscaban a ella, realmente todo este tiempo había estado muy sospechosa con ella.

\- ¿Q-Que haré? – se preguntó para sí misma Honoka.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_No sé qué decir aquí, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo._

_Ya estamos próximos al 14 de febrero, si no publicó nada, les deseo aun así Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__La paz es vital, pero las demás musas están molestando mucho a Honoka. Veremos si sale librada, pero se me hace que no amigo. Jejeje, pobre Yukiho. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Totalmente de acuerdo, Honoka también merece ser feliz, pero las demás no la dejan, pero ya verás cómo se dan las cosas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Esau Mtz. **__Jeje, es común enojarse con ellas sabiendo cómo están ignorando a la pobre Honoka, pero descuida, tendrán su regaño pronto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El miedo se apoderó de Honoka la ver por la venta y cuando Tsubasa también miró, se dio cuenta de lo que Honoka estaba ida.

La peli jengibre miraba anonadada como sus compañeras de grupo, se estaban organizando como buscando algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

\- ¿P-Por qué están aquí?

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Tsubasa, pero miró directamente a Honoka quien estaba temblando de miedo - ¿Honoka?

\- ¿Q-Que hacen ellas aquí?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- T-Tsubasa-chan, q-quiero irme de aquí.

\- B-Bien – Tsubasa comprendió como estaba la chica, ahora su amante, estaba preocupada porque sus amigas fueran a descubrir lo que Honoka pasaba.

A Tsubasa le molestaba esto ya que pensaba que Honoka estaba asustada por lo que las chicas le fueran a decir. Esto no lo iba a permitir.

Las chicas pagaron por su comida, pero no estaban seguras de irse por la entrada ya que las demás podrían encontrarlas con facilidad, entonces tuvieron que irse por la salida de atrás.

De suerte, el dueño era fan de Tsubasa y de A-RISE y las dejó ir.

Honoka corrió junto a Tsubasa por un callejón, pero cuando iban a salir, notaron de largo a Nozomi quien parecía buscar a Honoka, pero no la encontraba.

Volvieron a esconderse en el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo le haremos para salir de aquí Tsubasa-chan?

\- Maldición – susurró – tengo mi disfraz y no me reconocerían, pero creo que necesitamos un traje para ti.

\- ¿Un disfraz?

\- Sí, yo me disfrazo para que no me reconozcan, pero tu necesitarás algo igual.

\- B-Bien.

\- Sí – Tsubasa miró hacia afuera del callejón y notó como Nozomi se alejaba, miró para varios lados y no encontró rastro de las musas – ahora.

\- S-Sí

Ambas salieron corriendo a buscar la tienda más cercana tratando de hacer que ninguna mirara a Honoka.

De suerte, el plan salió como esperaban y pudieron llegar a una tienda de accesorios.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Mira, por ahora deberás vestirte de una manera que nadie te reconozca.

\- Pero… ¿Qué me pongo?

\- Mira, el cabello tuyo es algo llamativo, ese color jengibre es muy brillante, se puede a ver a metros de distancia, así que recomiendo que uses una peluca para eso.

\- ¿Una peluca?

\- Sí – Tsubasa fue a buscar alguna peluca que le quedará a Honoka, pero más sobre el color llamativo.

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¡Este! – dijo la castaña mostrándole la que había encontrado.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es perfecta – Tsubasa mostraba una peluca de cabello corto y de color negra.

\- ¿Por qué el color negro?

\- Sencillo, cubrirá ese color brillante tuyo, además si es corto será mucho mejor.

\- Pero si mi cabello es corto.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que así será más fácil esconder tu cabello.

\- B-Bien.

\- Deberás quitarte tu listón también.

\- ¿También?

\- Sí, así no te verán.

\- Está bien.

Honoka entró al probador y solo pensaba en cómo se vería una vez puesta la ropa que Tsubasa le había escogido.

Al cabo de unos minutos…

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues… - la peli jengibre salió del vestidor y solo mostró como se miraba con el vestido.

\- Honoka, ¿Qué ocu…?

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la castaña al ver a Honoka. La de ojos azules se miraba muy bella con un vestido. El atuendo consistía en una blusa de color azul celeste con un pantalón ajustado azul oscuro y con la peluca negra cubriendo su cabello.

\- ¿C-Como me veo? – preguntó la peli jengibre algo sonrojada por la forma en que Tsubasa la miraba.

\- T-Te ves hermosa – dijo Tsubasa en respuesta, y no mentía, realmente Honoka con ese atuendo se miraba de maravilla.

\- ¿L-Lo crees?

\- Sí, te ves my hermosa.

\- G-Gracias.

El ambiente se puso algo meloso por parte de ambas, apenas llevaban unos momentos como pareja y ya se estaban hablando como si fueran pareja de hace mucho tiempo.

-S-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

\- Bien.

Tsubasa pagó por Honoka la vestimenta que llevaba y salieron ambas tomadas del brazo. Imploraba a Athena a los dioses del Olimpo que todo saliera a la perfección.

Cuando llegó el momento de caminar por las calles de Akihabara…

\- ¿E-Estás segura de esto Tsubasa? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Tengo miedo, no diré que no, pero estoy segura si estoy contigo Tsubasa-chan.

\- Honoka – Tsubasa tenía ganas de darle más besos, pero se contuvo ya que sabía que podían delatarse si hacían algo imprudente.

La caminata por Akihabara fue muy relajante para ambas, pero siempre había ese miedo de que las demás musas fueran a salir e interrumpir su cita.

Luego, llegó un momento crucial.

Cuando iban pasando frente a una tienda de productos de Pokémon, justo pasaban Rin junto Hanayo, cosa que alertó un poco al dúo de líderes, pero intentaron actuar normal.

\- ¡La encontré-nya! – dijo Rin haciendo sudar frio a Tsubasa y Honoka.

\- Mierda – susurraron ambas.

\- ¿Qué hallaste Rin-chan? – preguntó Hanayo a su novia.

\- Esto – mostró la peli naranja – al fin encontré la figurita de Greninja Ash en Shiny.

\- ¿Greninja Ash Shiny?

\- Sí, lo he buscado por mucho tiempo y por fin la encontré-nya.

\- R-Rin-chan, ¿no se supone que estamos buscando a Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – unos puntos suspensivos aparecieron arriba de la cabeza de Rin - ¡es cierto!

\- M-Mejor buscamos a Honoka-chan o si no Umi-chan se enojará.

\- T-Tienes razón-nya – dijo la peli naranja – pero antes…

\- ¿Antes?

\- Necesito comprar mi figurita de Greninja Ash.

\- R-Rin-chan.

Honoka y Tsubasa aprovecharon esta oportunidad y se escabulleron del lugar.

Las dos decidieron que era mejor irse del lugar, aunque ellas tenían más planes para ir a Akihabara, realmente no era seguro por ahora estar en ese sitio.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Tsubasa-chan?

\- Ni idea, si nos quedamos aquí, lo más probable es que nos atrapen, aun sí usamos disfraces.

\- ¿Q-Que haremos?

\- Vámonos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, creo que es más seguro ir ahí.

\- ¿A-A tu casa?

\- Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

\- N-No, solo me tomaste desprevenida.

\- Bien.

Y dicho esto, ambas chicas salieron del lugar rumbo al hogar de la joven Kira, evitando cualquier contacto con las demás musas que seguían en su búsqueda de su líder.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Las chicas fueron a un complejo de apartamentos en los cuales, Tsubasa vivía en uno de ellos. Lo que impresionó a Honoka, fue que el sitio era algo lujoso, a leguas se notaba que, si fuera un hotel, sería de 4 estrellas a lo mejor.

\- ¿A-Aquí vives?

\- Sí, mis padres y yo vivíamos antes en unos viejos apartamentos en las afueras de la ciudad, pero desde que me convertí en Idol y mis padres comenzaron a trabajar aquí, entonces nos mudamos a estos apartamentos.

\- D-Deben tener mucho dinero.

\- No tanto, solo ganan lo suficiente ambos y yo ganó algo con mis actuaciones con A-RISE.

\- Vaya, pues si la pasan bien.

\- Y dime, ¿Quieres entrar?

\- S-Sí, con permiso.

El lugar era muy bello. Era como entrar en la habitación de un hotel súper lujos, a pesar de lo que dijo Tsubasa, realmente se miraba que su familia era adinerada.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la líder de A-RISE.

\- E-E-Es increíble.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sí, es muy lindo, realmente se ve que vives bien.

\- Ven – dijo la castaña tomando de la mano a su novia mientras iban hacia la habitación de la castaña.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi cuarto.

\- ¿T-Tu cuarto? – eso sonrojó un poco a Honoka ya que estaría yendo a la habitación de su ahora novia.

Al llegar, el cuarto de la Idol no se miraba tan mal.

Tenía su propia cama y se miraba costosa, su mueble con espejo, incluso había un piano dentro de este. De ahí posiblemente ella hacia las melodías de las canciones de A-RISE.

Notó también las computadoras que tenía, también se miraba un pequeño plasma en la pared y una consola de juegos.

\- ¡T-T-Tienes de todo aquí!

\- ¿Tú crees? A mi parece normal.

\- ¡¿Normal?!

\- Bueno, nada más para mí.

\- Mala, no le restriegues comida a los pobres.

\- Vamos, no lo decía por ofender – dijo Tsubasa sentándose en la cama – ven, siéntate.

\- E-Este…

\- Vamos.

\- Está bien.

Honoka se sentó al lado de su novia, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

\- Y-Yo no estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿A no? – la chica se acercó peligrosamente a su querida – entonces… ¿no te molestará si hago esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto… - sin previo aviso, Tsubasa mordió la oreja de Honoka haciéndole soltar un gemido que le salió de sorpresa.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan.

\- Vaya, no sabía que fueras sensible en esta zona.

\- N-No es chistoso.

\- Pero sabes, quiero seguir escuchándote gemir.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Honoka no pudo seguir ya que sintió como la oji verde se sumergía en su cuello y comenzarlo a besarlo, morderlo y chuparlo.

\- T-Tsubasa… -chan – gimió el nombre de la castaña mientras sentía como sus mejillas se cambiaban a rojas por la sensación extraña que estaba sintiendo.

\- Te amo… Honoka – le dijo la líder de A-RISE mientras continuaba con su recorrido.

\- P-Para por favor.

\- No – Tsubasa siguió más abajo hasta llegar a la zona de los pechos en los que comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y luego, el sostén y dejó ver esos bellos pechos de de tamaño 78 – veo que alguien está excitada, tus pezones están erectos.

\- N-No digas eso, sabes que me da pena.

\- No importa, creo que los marcaré para mí – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a los pechos de la peli jengibre mientras chipaba el pezón izquierdo mientras tomaba el otro pecho con sus manos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tsubasa! – exclamó envuelta en un gran placer por la forma en la que Tsubasa manipulaba sus pechos.

\- Veo que te gusta – le dijo en tono erótico – veamos si te gusta esto.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

Tsubasa hizo algo que peló más los ojos a Honoka, también la dejó algo helada. La líder de A-RISE se desnudó, mostrando sus pechos y cuerpo son nada puesto.

Honoka no pudo evitarse sobre excitarse ya que ya había visto a la castaña desnuda cuando se bañó junto a ella en casa de Erena.

De ahí, las cosas se tornaron calientes y cada quien ya sabrá que pasó.

Ya como a las 5 de la tarde, Honoka fue la primera en despertarse y levantarse de la cama en la que se había dormido luego de su acto de amor con Tsubasa.

Pero cuando se levantó, no miró a su novia junto a ella, cosa que la preocupó mucho.

Se levantó así sin nada puesto, y trató de buscar a su novia por el apartamento, pero la halló en la cocina, haciendo de comer.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la oji verde miró hacia atrás y miró a su novia, la cual estaba encuerada – veo que no te has cambiado.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka se dio cuenta de que aún no se había cambiado.

\- No importa Honoka, puedes tomar parte de mi ropa para irte a dejar a tu casa.

\- G-Gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- No hay problema, pero siéntate, que ya terminé la comida.

\- Gracias.

.

Pasó un rato desde eso y las dos chicas se regresaron a la casa de Honoka.

\- ¿Estarás bien para cuando vuelvas?

\- No te preocupes, puedo tomar un Uber.

\- No lo sé, no me gustaría que algo te pasara.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo me se cuidar sola.

\- Bueno.

Las dos estaban llegando a la tienda Homura cuando llegó la sorpresa.

Justo antes de que entraran, salieron algunas siluetas que dejaron heladas a la peli jengibre y un poco a Tsubasa.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- ¡Honoka! – exclamó Umi - ¡Necesitamos hablar!

\- U-Umi-chan.

\- ¡Realmente necesito hablar contigo! ¡Tú maldita actitud están haciendo que estemos actuando como tontas! ¡Incluso te fuimos a buscar! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

\- E-Este… - la cara de Honoka era un solo lio, tenía miedo.

Hasta que…

¡PAF!

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de cachetada resonando en el lugar.

Tsubasa Kira le había dado una fuerte cachetada a Umi Sonoda y eso dejó a todo el mundo helado.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Este es un nuevo mundo! ¡Tururututuru!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Coño, saca tu trofeo de Love Live, ponlo encima de la mesa y pártelo XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Leszgab. **__¡Hola amiga! Sí, el TsubaHono es uno de mis ships favoritos también. Espero que te guste la actualización. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La reacción de Tsubasa fue tremenda. Eso es un buen punto, ya estaba harta de ver a su enamorada sufrir por sus compañeras. Ahora la cosa se pondrá de verdad, caliente. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

¡PAF!

Ese sonido dejó a más de alguna sin aliento, más por el hecho de quien había sido y a quien se la había dado.

Una cachetada.

Ese fue el responsable de ese sonido.

La causante, Tsubasa Kira, abofeteó ni nada más ni nada menos que a la letrista del grupo μ's, Umi Sonoda.

Las musas quedaron en shock al ver esto ya que ninguna estaba preparada para esto, ni mucho menos Honoka que no creía lo que su novia había hecho.

Umi no creyó que alguien de la talla de Tsubasa le halla golpeado en la cara, cosa que no entendió.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan?

\- … - la castaña estaba con sus ojos ocultándose en su cabello y solo se dirigió hacia ella – lo siento.

\- ¿L-Lo siento?

\- Sí, no creo que deba haber reaccionado así, pero era suficiente para esto.

\- ¿Suficiente?

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Umi - ¡¿Quién te crees para abofetearme?!

\- ¿Quieres que te diga quién soy? – dijo la castaña – pues la que te abofeteó soy yo, nada más que Tsubasa Kira.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pregunto por qué mierda me abofeteaste!

\- Sencillo, estoy harta de que culpen a Honoka por todo lo que pasa.

\- ¿Culpar? ¿De qué?

\- De que ella esté causando los estragos en μ's, cuando son otras las que están arruinando todo.

\- Explícate Kira-san – dijo Eli.

\- Con gusto Ayase-san, resulta que las verdaderas culpables del comportamiento que Honoka ha tenido estos días son 8 personas que son de lo más insensibles y que no ven más allá de sus narices.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – a Eli le daba mala espina lo que la castaña fuera a decir.

\- Tu deberías saberlo más que nadie Ayase-san, son las mismas 8 personas que están frente a mí.

Las musas quedaron calladas ante esto, pero no darían su brazo a torcer.

\- No sé de qué demonios hablas Kira-san – dijo Umi – Honoka ha estado muy distraída estos días, es demasiado.

\- ¿Y te has preguntado por qué está así?

\- N-No, solo que…

\- Por lo que sé de ti, vienes de una familia tradicional en cuyo espíritu se basa en la verdad. Y, aun así, ¿no te has preguntado por que tu mejor amiga está así?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡¿Y te haces llamar a ti misma alguien digno?!

\- E-Espera, yo no…

\- Lo diré de una maldita vez para que sus cabezas puedan entender el mensaje, me pueden decir… ¿Quién las ayudó a que estuvieran con la persona que les gustaba?

Las demás comprendieron el mensaje de la Idol de cabello castaño y solo miraron a su líder, la cual estaba con la mirada baja.

\- ¿D-De que está hablando Honoka? – dijo Umi.

\- … - la peli jengibre no respondió la pregunta de su mejor amiga y solo mantenía la mirada baja.

\- Ustedes han estado muy enfocadas en sus romances, hechos por la persona que las juntó a pesar de que ninguna de ustedes tuvo los malditos ovarios para hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

\- Han estado felices de la vida con sus parejas, que no le prestan atención a la persona que fue su cupido y las juntó, es más, la han dejado a un lado y ni siquiera se han preguntado qué le pasa ya que no le prestan atención.

\- ¿Q-Que estás queriendo decir? – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Por qué creen que Honoka ha estado así?

\- N-No lo sabemos…

\- ¡Es porque sus compañeras de grupo y amigas no le han prestado atención y las han dejado abandonada luego de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para juntarlas! – gritó la castaña - ¡Por eso!

\- … - las 8 musas quedaron calladas ante esto y voltearon de nuevo hacia la peli jengibre.

\- H-Honoka…

\- ¿Tienen una maldita idea de cómo se siente ser excluido de tus amigos?

\- Honoka, nosotras no sabíamos… - trató de decir Umi.

\- ¡Obvio que no iban a saber! – gritó Honoka enojada, algo que asustó a las demás – ¡Solo han estado pensando en ustedes y nada más! ¡Se han olvidado de mí!

\- Honoka – Umi trató de hablarle, pero la musa oji azul solo entró a su casa rápidamente sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguna de sus compañeras de grupo.

\- ¿Ven lo que hicieron?

\- ¡Tuviste que haber hecho algo! – dijo Umi tratando de golpear a Tsubasa, pero esta la esquivó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la peli azul que la dejó en el piso agarrándose la zona afectada.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori se acercó hacia su novia mientras las demás veían con miedo la escena.

\- Escúchenme ustedes – dijo Tsubasa – voy a aclarar cuenta con ustedes.

\- ¿C-Cuentas?

\- Ustedes estaban tan felices de sus romances, que decidieron ignorar y hacer a un lado a la persona que por ella están disfrutando de sus parejas, la olvidaron como un trapo viejo.

\- N-No era nuestra intención Kira-san… - trató de decir Maki, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Maki Nishikino-san, Honoka fue la chica que te metió al grupo luego de insistirte mucho que te unieras. Apuesto que por ella estás gozando de todo lo que una chica quiere, una pareja, grandes amigas y aun así… decidiste ignorar a la persona que te dio eso.

\- Y-Yo… - la peli roja solo bajó la mirada, Tsubasa le había dicho toda la verdad.

\- Oye, no le hables así a Maki-chan – dijo Nico defendiendo a su novia.

\- Nico Yazawa-san, otra de las chicas igual a Nishikino-san que, si no es por Honoka, ni siquiera estarías en un escenario – dijo la castaña.

\- … - la mirada de Nico bajó hasta ver el suelo.

\- C-Creo que eso es muy duro Tsubasa-san – dijo Nozomi ganándose la mirada fría de la líder de A-RISE.

\- Nozomi Tojou-san, eres la mayor del grupo y por lo que Honoka me ha dicho, eres como la madre del grupo que cuida de sus pequeñas hijas y aun así… ¡¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que le pasaba a una de sus hijas?! ¡¿Y te haces llamar la más madura de las nueve?!

\- … - los ojos de la peli morada se llenaron con un poco de lágrimas mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No hables así a Nozomi – dijo la rubia acercándose a la líder, pero la castaña sin previo aviso le propinó un buen derechazo en el estómago, así como a Umi y dejó a la rubia sin oxígeno.

\- Eli Ayase-san, otra de las chicas que, aunque fueras una de las mejores bailarinas de Rusia, realmente no fuiste nada, investigué sobre ti y realmente no eres nadie. ¡SI no es por μ's ni siquiera fueras conocida! ¿Crees que no supe que abandonaste el baile porque fuiste una mierda en Rusia? ¡Y te haces llamar una Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil ejemplar cuando ni siquiera a una amiga la sabes ayudar!

\- N-No puede ser – dijo la rubia levantándose con ayuda de su novia mientras se tomaba el estómago.

\- N-No deberías hacer eso-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Eso debiste haber dicho viendo a Honoka sacrificándose por ustedes, Rin Hoshizora-san – dijo la castaña mirando a la de primer año – alguien con tan buena complexión atlética como tú, que está en un grupo tan grande como este, ¡Lo que no tienes de cerebro, lo tienes en eso! Eres casi igual a Honoka y ni siquiera supiste lo que le pasaba,

\- Nya – fue lo único que dijo la peli naranja bajando la mirada.

\- Rin-chan – Hanayo fue donde su novia.

\- Hanayo Koizumi-san, una chica de primer año como tú que tiene gran potencial y si no es por Honoka, ni siquiera hubieras seguido tu sueño de ser Idol… ¡Ni siquiera por ella estarías hablando conmigo!

\- Y-Yo… - Hanayo se unió con un abrazo junto a Rin que seguía con la mirada baja.

\- Y, por último – Tsubasa se dirigió a las dos mejores amigas de su novia – Kotori Minami-san y Umi Sonoda-san.

\- Kira-san, yo…

\- Minami-san, eres la segunda amiga más cercana a Honoka, una de sus mejores amigas de hace años – Tsubasa tomó del cuello de la camisa a la peli gris que estaba con miedo - ¡Y no te cupo en la maldita cabeza que le podía pasar a tu mejor amiga!

\- Y-Yo, no lo sabía…

\- ¡Claro que no lo sabías! – Tsubasa la soltó del cuello y la peli gris cayó al suelo – si te andas sin pensar con Sonoda-san de arriba abajo sin pensar en tu querida amiga, que fue tu primera amiga cuando llegaste aquí.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso?

\- Honoka me ha hablado de ti y de las demás, realmente las quiere mucho… aunque miro que ustedes no la quieren nada.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – reaccionó Umi muy molesta.

\- ¡Pues por lo que miro no es así! – reclamó Tsubasa muy furiosa - ¡tú eres la peor de todas Sonoda-san!

\- ¿Yo?

\- Es tu mejor amiga desde que tienes memoria, eres la persona a la que Honoka le tiene más cariño. Ella te quiere bastante, realmente se nota – Tsubasa de imprevisto, la tomó del cuello – Eres la principal causante de que ella haya estado sufriendo todo esto, eres la que ha estado hostigando más a Honoka, sacándola a la fuerza a salidas que ella no haría nada ya que al final solo se convierte en salida de pareja sabiendo que ella no tenía pareja.

\- K-Kira-san – Umi trataba de quitarse el agarre de la castaña, pero era un fuerte agarre.

\- Ahora me dan ganas de agarrarte a golpes, pero ese no sería mi estilo – Tsubasa soltó a Umi que cayó fuertemente al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

En eso, salieron dos personas…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Yukiho llegando donde estaban las demás.

\- Hermana, ¿Qué pasa? – Arisa llegó al lado de su novia.

\- Arisa.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Umi-san? – preguntó Yukiho viendo a la peli azul – Umi-san, estás…

\- … - Tsubasa le hizo lo mismo a Yukiho, un fuerte golpe en el estómago fue dado por la castaña a la menor.

\- ¡Yukiho! – Arisa fue donde su amada que solo estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

\- ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso Kira-san? – preguntó Yukiho con algo de dificultad.

\- Yukiho Kousaka, o debería decirte… traidora – dijo la castaña – tu como la hermana menor de Honoka… ¿tan poco vale la felicidad de tu hermana como para destruírsela?

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- ¿Crees que no sé qué fuiste tú la que la traicionó? – dijo la chica tomando del cuello de la camiseta a la menor – una hermana no traiciona a su propia sangre, eso es inhumano, pero alguien como tú me da vergüenza.

\- S-Solo no pude evitarlo.

\- Eres una puta que se dejó convencer de su pareja para que le diera información ¿o me equivoco? ¿Arisa Ayase?

\- Y-Yo… - la rubia menor tembló de miedo al ver esto y solo asintió en respuesta a Tsubasa.

\- Una puta ayudando a otra puta – dijo Tsubasa mientras azotaba a Yukiho con una pared y la soltaba – eres un asco de hermana menor y honestamente no quiero desperdiciar mi saliva con alguien como tú.

\- Yukiho – Arisa llegó donde su novia a ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lo diré así – dijo la líder - ¡Ustedes no deberían ni llamarse amigas! ¡Son unas completas estúpidas que no ven más allá de sus narices y solo ven sus propios intereses! ¡Mal agradecidas hipócritas! ¡Lo diré muy claro a ver si les entra en el cerebro! ¡La que haga sufrir a Honoka de nuevo, lamentará el día en que nació!

Y dicho esto, la castaña se fue del lugar dejando a todas heladas del miedo.

Cuando Tsubasa llegó a su casa, tomó su celular y llamó a su querida peli jengibre.

-_ ¿Hola?_

\- ¿Honoka? Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Estoy bien, solo un poco triste por lo que pasó con las demás._

\- ¿Ellas están ahí?

\- _No, ya se fueron, me tocaron la puerta porque quieran hablar conmigo, pero no les abrí._

\- Por ahora será difícil todo esto.

\- _Sí, aunque por ahora será difícil convivir con ellas y con Yukiho._

_\- _Honoka, no me hagas tanto caso, pero creo que por ahora no debas hablarles.

\- _También pensé en eso, pero no creo que sea sencillo._

_\- _Ahí veremos cómo salen las cosas – dijo Tsubasa – te amo.

\- _Yo también._

\- Cuídate, buenas noches.

_\- Buenas noches Tsubasa-chan._

Cuando la llamada finalizó, Tsubasa fue a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Ya estos días… serían algo difíciles.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Que se armen los putazos!**

.

_**Maclowd. **__Se armó la cosa y finalmente se soltó toda la verdad. Las cosas van a pasos agigantados. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Directamente las mandó a comer shit a la otra dimensión. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__¡Hola amiga! Bueno, la trama tomó un punto fuerte en el que ya se soltó todo lo que se tenía que decir. Tsubasa realmente agredió en todos los sentidos a las demás. Lo de Yukiho creo que fue lo mejor XD. Me alegra que te guste el fic también Titanic, lo agradezco mucho. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas fueron mucho peores desde esa pelea.

Aunque solo pasó un poco, Tsubasa se fue a su casa en la que llamó a Honoka para ver como estaba y pudo comprobar que su novia estaba bien.

Honoka se hallaba muy destrozada más por el hecho de que sus amigas y su propia hermana habían sido muy malas desde que comenzó esto de las relaciones.

La peli jengibre fue el cupido que unió a todas con sus parejas cuando ninguna tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerlo.

Honoka se ofreció a ayudar a sus amigas y a la pareja de su hermana a estar juntas.

Volviendo al lugar en el que estaban las chicas, todo era un silencio sepulcral.

Umi estaba siendo atendida por su novia peli gris, lo mismo Nozomi con Eli y Arisa con Yukiho.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? – dijo Hanayo.

\- Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? – en eso, la chica solo cayó de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara - ¿Por qué le hicimos eso a Honoka-chan?

\- Kayo-chin, no llores – Rin se acercó a su novia mientras la abrazaba y soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas – por favor, no llores.

\- N-No puedo evitarlo – decía la de cabello castaño oscuro – siento que le hicimos algo muy malo a Honoka-chan.

\- No eres la única – dijo Umi - ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

\- No fuiste la única Umi – dijo Eli – seamos sinceras, todas fuimos unas descuidadas con Honoka.

\- Sí, no puedo creer que incluso alguien como yo, la gran Nico Yazawa, haya dejado a un lado los sentimientos de Honoka.

\- No fuiste la única Nico-chan – dijo la peli roja – yo también fui una descuidada.

\- Incluso como la madre de todas, no pude ver lo que le pasaba a Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi en tono triste – realmente soy una vergüenza de madre, soy una estúpida.

\- ¡No digas eso Nozomi! – dijo Eli – la que debe decir eso soy yo.

\- Eli-chan, no digas eso… - Kotori trató de decirle algo.

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! – los ojos azules de la rusa comenzaban a tener lágrimas - ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Kira-san tenía razón, soy una vergüenza.

\- No nos sigamos regañándonos la consciencia – dijo Umi – todos tenemos culpa de esto y debemos encomendar el error.

\- Sí, el problema es… ¿Cómo lo haremos?

\- ¿Yukiho? – la voz de Arisa llamó la atención de todas cuando vieron como la Kousaka menor se levantó de donde estaba y se fue adentro de la casa. Cabe decir que los señores Kousaka no estaban en la casa.

\- ¿A dónde va Yukiho-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que ya sé dónde va – Eli tomó la batuta y fue tras la menor de las Kousaka.

\- Creo que Yukiho hablará con Honoka-san – dijo Arisa yendo donde iban su novia y su hermana mayor.

\- Vamos – Umi dio la indicación de que todas fueran tras Eli y Yukiho.

Yukiho llegó donde estaba su hermana mayor, la cual estaba encerrada en su habitación con llave.

\- ¡Hermana! – Yukiho llamaba a la puerta de la peli jengibre – Por favor hermana, ábreme.

\- ¡Vete! – se escuchó la voz de la chica del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Honoka – Eli llegó.

\- ¡Vete Eli-chan!

\- Honoka, lo lamento mucho, en serio, no sabía que estabas pasando por esto, yo solo quería que…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Honoka – obvio que no ibas a saber, solo te importaba andar con Nozomi-chan, lo mismo que con las demás.

\- Honoka, sé que estás molesta, pero es que…

\- ¿Es que qué? Me dirás que era porque no sabías que me podía pasar algo ¿verdad?

\- Honoka, yo…

\- Hermana, por favor, solo quiero…

\- ¡No quiero oírte Yukiho!

\- Hermana – los ojos de Yukiho se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras las demás musas llegaban al lugar – lo siento, hermana.

\- Tu no lo sientes – dijo Honoka - ¡Solo te importaba quedar bien con Arisa-chan!

\- Hermana – Yukiho sintió una culpa terrible, incluso Arisa desvió la mirada sintiéndose muy culpable.

\- Honoka-san – Arisa se acercó a la puerta – lo lamento tanto, si tienes que culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí.

\- Te quería como a una hermana Arisa-chan – dijo Honoka – no sé si pueda hablarte de nuevo normalmente después de esto.

\- Lo lamento – dijo la pequeña rubia mientras bajaba la mirada y se lanzaba hacia Yukiho mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba en silencio.

\- Honoka – Umi se acercó a la puerta – Honoka, si quieres encontrar culpable, esa soy yo, realmente lo lamento por todo lo que te hice, pero yo…

\- No me hables Umi-chan.

\- Honoka, por favor, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que termine mal algo entre nosotras.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación de la Kousaka mayor se abrió de golpe y solo vieron una escena que no creyeron ver.

Honoka estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero con grandes señas de estar llorando mientras veía con furia.

\- ¿H-Honoka?

\- ¿Mejor amiga? – Honoka se acercó a Umi - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita para decir eso?

\- No soy hipócrita, estoy realmente preocupada.

\- Eso debiste decir cuando estuve mal en aquel entonces.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Si te hubieras puesto a averiguar que tenía por lo menos hubieras sabido que tenía.

\- Lo siento.

\- Un lo siento no basta – en eso, se dirigió hacia Kotori – de ti tampoco lo vi venir Kotori-chan.

\- Honoka-chan, yo…

\- No me vengas con discursos idiotas – decía la oji azul con dolor en su voz – eres igual que todas, ni siquiera te molestó saber cómo me sentía.

\- ¡N-No es cierto!

\- Incluso cuando te ibas a Francia, llegué a tiempo a detenerte ya que pude saber que te pasaba, pero conmigo te importó un pepino mis sentimientos.

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan – el llanto se apoderó de Kotori que solo cayó de rodillas mientas lloraba - ¡Lo lamento!

\- No acepto tus disculpas.

\- Hermana…

\- Yo no tengo hermanas – dijo con voz fría la mayor haciendo que su hermanita saliera a su habitación soltando lágrimas.

\- Por favor, perdónanos – dijo Eli con mucha tristeza.

\- No pienso perdonarlas por esto, no por esto.

\- Honoka, por favor… - Umi trató de decirle algo a Honoka, pero esta última, cerró la puerta dejando a la peli azul con la palabra en la boca.

Sin más, solo se escuchó el llanto de Honoka desde el interior de la habitación y eso fue suficiente para que el resto de las musas también soltaran en llanto.

.

Horas después…

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¿Estás bien?_

\- No, estoy muy triste – dijo Honoka – realmente me dolió todo esto, no sé qué hacer.

\- _Honoka – _la voz de Tsubasa se oía muy triste también sabiendo lo que su novia pasaba - _¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos?_

\- No lo sé, estoy algo deprimida.

\- _Sé que estás triste, pero por lo menos intenta despejar tu mente._

_\- _Creo que podría intentarlo – Honoka no deseaba salir, pero tal vez algo de aire fresco no le haría mal a ella.

\- _¿Lo ves? Vamos mañana a divertirnos._

\- Gracias.

\- _¿Por qué me agradeces?_

_\- _Simplemente por haberme defendido, realmente no habría podido con ellas.

\- _Una novia debe defender a su pareja, ese es mi trabajo._

_\- _¿A dónde iremos?

\- _Solo te diré una pista, lleva tu traje de baño._

\- ¿Mi traje de baño?

.

Al día siguiente…

Era sábado y el fin de semana se asomó, el cual para muchas personas era un día en el podían descansar de sus obligaciones semanales.

Los padres de Honoka y Yukiho estaban de viaje y volvían hasta el domingo por viajes de negocios.

Honoka se levantó primero mientras que Yukiho tardó un poco, pero para ella no sería diferente ya que Honoka solo estaba comiendo mientas pensaba en la salida que iba a tener con Tsubasa.

Al parecer irían a un acuario ya que no por otra cosa le pediría su traje de baño.

\- ¿A qué acuario iremos? – dijo mientras comía un poco de pan – a lo mejor vamos al más nuevo.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- … - la mayor no dirigió mirada hacia la menor y solo se dedicó a comer mientras no veía a la Kousaka menor.

\- Hermana, dije buenos días.

\- … - Honoka solo comía su pan mientras pensaba solo en la cita con su novia Tsubasa.

\- E-Este… - Yukiho buscaba un tema de conversación para que su hermana hablara con ella.

\- Se me hace tarde – dijo Honoka yendo hacia su habitación por sus cosas mientras dejaba la palabra en la boca de Yukiho.

\- ¿Eh?

Yukiho quedó sin habla al ver como Honoka iba con un bolso y se iba.

\- ¿A dónde va?

Honoka iba con un bolso en el que llevaba su traje de baño y otras cosas que se usaban en balnearios y playas.

\- ¿Será suficiente? – decía – sí.

Honoka iba más adelante que no notó cuando Umi y Kotori iban llegando a Homura.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – Kotori miró de lejos cuando Honoka iba más adelante con un bolso.

\- ¿Qué lleva ahí?

\- Espero que no sea lo que pienso.

\- ¿Qué piensas Kotori?

\- A lo mejor… se va de la casa.

\- ¿Qué?

.

Tsubasa se hallaba en una de las banquetas del lugar solo esperando el ver como su amada novia llegaba al lugar.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – se escuchó el grito de Honoka.

\- Honoka.

\- Lo siento, ¿me tardé?

\- No, no te preocupes, llegaste rápido.

\- Me alegra.

\- Bueno, ¿lista para refrescar la mente?

\- Bueno, no te voy a mentir que estoy algo triste por lo de ayer, pero vengo con las ganas de relajarme.

\- Así se habla.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Tsubasa-chan? Por algo me hiciste traer mi traje de baño.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás cuando estemos allá.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí.

Y dicho eso, ambas chicas fueron al destino que las esperaba para aliviar la mente luego de lo de ayer.

Pero había algunas personas que estaban algo preocupadas por la peli jengibre.

En Homura…

\- ¿No sabes a dónde fue? – preguntó Umi a Yukiho que estaba en la sala llorando.

\- No lo sé – la menor se limpiaba las lágrimas – no me ha hablado nada desde ayer y cuando la quise saludar hoy, ni siquiera me prestó atención, como si no existiera.

\- Honoka-chan – Kotori se sintió muy triste por la forma en la que la peli jengibre estaba actuando.

\- No la culpo, fuimos unas tontas por haberle hecho esto – dijo Umi – pero no entiendo porque llevaba un bolso, es más, que llevaba ahí.

\- Ni idea Umi-san, no entiendo porque mi hermana está actuando de esa manera.

\- A lo mejor Kira-san tiene algo que ver.

\- A lo mejor, conociendo como está la cosa es mejor no averiguar hasta que las cosas se calmen.

\- Umi-chan, ¿Qué haremos con Honoka-chan?

\- No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad la peli azul – Honoka se miraba muy enojada por esto, realmente no creo que esto se solucione rápido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Por ahora solo vamos a dejarlo pasar, por mientras creo que solo quedará esperar.

\- Sí – ambas chicas se fueron de Homura esperando que su mejor amiga estuviese bien para que pudieran resolver este problema.

Cosa que no sería tan sencilla.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**La inteligencia ha sido símbolo de prestigio y éxito.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa solo defendió a su amada y Honoka realmente está dolida por lo que hicieron las demás y realmente costará algo que se recupere. Veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto, aunque no será nada fácil. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Gracias por el apoyo y la cosa para para largo, realmente Tsubasa fue con todo y tal vez la relación entre ambos grupos quede tensa, aunque no será por mucho. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Honestamente, las chicas necesitarán un psicólogo XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**imtaeny. **__Gracias por el apoyo, lo agradezco y me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Se veía en una parada de autobús a una chica con mascarilla y un sombrero de paja como esperando a alguien.

\- ¿Se tardará mucho? – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – se escuchó una voz de lejos.

\- Que bueno que viniste – dijo la chica viendo como la otra fémina se acercaba a ella.

\- No me perdería esta cita Tsubasa-chan.

\- Lo sé Honoka, necesitas algo para distraerte de todo esto.

\- Sí – la chica bajó un poco la mirada.

\- No te preocupes Honoka, no es hora de pensar en eso, solo vamos a disfrutar nosotras dos.

\- Sí, tienes razón Tsubasa-chan.

El autobús que las llevaría a su destino llegó y ambas subieron.

Tsubasa iba cubierta ya que ser líder de A-RISE era un precio muy alto de la fama y cualquiera que la reconociera en el camino, causaría problemas.

El trayecto no tuvo problemas ya que ambas chicas hablaban muy felices de sus vidas ya que el estar juntas las hacía muy feliz.

Sin más, llegaron a su destino final.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó Honoka muy impresionada.

\- Es el mega parque acuático que solo la pocas personas pueden acceder.

\- ¿Podemos entrar aquí?

\- Sí, mira esto – Tsubasa se acercó al guardia que estaba y al mostrar su rostro…

\- Señorita Kira, por aquí por favor.

\- Gracias Kiriya – luego se dirigió a Honoka – vamos.

\- B-Bien.

Honoka no entendió que gran seguridad tenía ese parque acuático, pero cuando entró supo por qué.

El parque era grande, con toboganes gigantescos, piscinas olímpicas de primer nivel, ente muchas otras cosas.

\- ¿Q-Que es este lugar? – dijo en shock la peli jengibre.

\- Es como te lo dije, es un parque acuático en el cual solo miembros VIP podemos entrar, aunque podemos traer invitados.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste miembro VIP?

\- Mi padre trabaja en una empresa con varios funcionarios del gobierno, así que tiene contactos.

\- Increíble.

\- ¡Tsubasa / -chan!

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña volteó la mirada - ¿Erena? ¿Anju? ¿También vinieron?

\- Sí, y veo que trajiste a Honoka-chan contigo – dijo la castaño oscuro.

\- S-Sí Anju-san.

\- Vamos Honoka-chan, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, es hora de que dejes el honorifico –san, además, ya lo dejé.

\- B-Bien… Anju-chan.

\- Igual puedes hacerlo conmigo Honoka – dijo Erena – es igual para todas.

\- B-Bien… Erena-chan.

\- Así está mejor.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Anju miró a la líder del grupo con una sonrisa gatuna - ¿acaso estás celosa Tsubasa-chan?

\- No estoy celosa – dijo con tono seguro – solo que debemos aprovechar el día, además, hoy hace un clima muy agradable.

\- No miente Anju, realmente no está celosa.

\- ¿A poco?

\- ¿Quién lo diría Tsubasa-chan? No eres celosa – Honoka abrazó a su novia la cual solo se sonrojó un poco.

\- N-No hagas eso Honoka.

\- Vamos parejita, el día es joven y hay que disfrutarlo.

\- Bien, bien.

Las chicas fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y ponerse sus trajes de baño.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡A nadar! – exclamó la peli jengibre – ya quiero nadar un poco.

\- Cálmate un poco Honoka-chan – dijo Anju desde atrás.

\- ¡Guau! Te ves bien Anju-chan.

\- Gracias, es el favorito de Erena-chan – Anju lucía muy bien, llevaba un traje de baño color negro, que le hacía resaltar su figura.

\- ¿El favorito de Erena-chan?

\- Sí, aunque tú no te ves nada mal Honoka-chan – Anju tenía razón, Honoka vestía un traje de baño rojo que le quedaba muy bello.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que miren hacia atrás – dijo una voz detrás de ellas y cuando voltearon, notaron una gran vista.

Erena y Tsubasa venían caminando en cámara lenta mientras sonaba música de fondo sensual. La peli morada llevaba un traje de baño blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo maduro.

La líder de A-RISE se miraba muy bella con su traje de baño color azul oscuro. El color oscuro se combinaba a su piel clara, además, le daba un toque de sensualidad debido al buen físico que se traía la castaña.

\- ¿Qué opinan? – exclamó Tsubasa al ver el rostro perdido de Honoka.

\- ¿Qué opinas Anju? ¿Me veo bien? – ahora fue Erena que notó como su novia estaba en shock.

\- T-Te ves hermosa – dijo Honoka finalmente hablando.

\- Creo que se me paró la que no tengo – Anju soltó eso, aunque luego se tapó la boca sabiendo lo que dijo - ¿D-Dije eso?

\- Sí, y realmente verte con ese traje de baño es tentación – Erena se mordió los labios al echarle una mirada escaneada a Anju.

\- Oigan, dejen de coquetearse frente a nosotras, váyanse a los cuartos de allá – Tsubasa señaló una especie de complejos de apartamentos.

\- ¿Qué son esos?

\- Básicamente son cuartos en los cuales se va a desahogar las bajas pasiones.

\- ¿Eh? – al parecer la peli jengibre no comprendió.

\- Honoka, lo que quiere decir es que ahí… se va a echar una clavada.

\- No entiendo Erena-chan.

\- Honoka-chan, o sea que en esos cuartos se va tener sexo, follar, echarse un polvo, copular, hacer el amor, tijerear, guerra de espadas, masturbarse en pareja, a tocarnos las vagi…

\- ¡Mucha explicación! – dijeron Erena y Tsubasa con la cara algo roja.

\- Ya entendí – dijo Honoka que no se veía nada afectada.

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada Honoka? – preguntó Erena.

\- Bueno, ya lo hicimos con Tsubasa-chan una vez y realmente se siente bien.

\- Vaya, vaya, no sabía eso – decía la peli morada con tono perverso.

\- Sí, lo mismo que tú y Anju que si salen con algo, subiré el vídeo en el que están las dos haciendo lo suyo a internet.

\- M-Me callo – dijo Anju algo roja y nerviosa por lo que fuera suceder con ese filme.

\- Menos palabras, más acción.

Sin más, las chicas de A-RISE y Honoka fueron a divertirse un rato a las piscinas lujosas del lugar.

Tsubasa realmente tenía razón, estas piscinas eran muy cómodas y algunas eran grandes tanto como para una competencia nacional.

Las chicas nadaron como locas haciendo distintas competencias, incluso algunos chicos se unieron al cuarteto.

Muchos creerían que tal vez los chicos tratarían de sobrepasarse con ellas, incluso que intentarían coquetearse con ellas, pero Tsubasa les dejó bien en claro que las 4 ya tenían parejas y que, si intentaban algo, sus partes bajas volarían por los cielos.

Luego de eso, simplemente pasarían jugando sin pretender nada.

Llegó el momento en el que luego de nadar y jugar mucho, el hambre dio duro en los estómagos de las chicas, las cuales hicieron un break para comer.

Fueron a uno de los puestos de comida y solo procedieron a comer.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka?

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Nunca has comido cerdo a la naranja? – dijo la chica mientras en la mesa tenían un gran cerdo marinado – deberías comerlo más seguido, es muy bueno.

\- Ehstá derisioso – decía Anju con la boca llena.

\- N-No comas con la boca llena Anju, es de mala educación.

\- No es como te fueran a quitar la comida.

\- A-Así como a veces – dijo Honoka sorprendiendo a Tsubasa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

Unos minutos después, las chicas estaban llenas de energía para seguir con su rutina de juegos, esta vez habían decidido jugar en los toboganes, desde los más chicos, hasta los más grandes que eran enormes comparado a los que normalmente había en un balneario.

Pero luego de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que Erena y Anju hacían falta.

\- ¿A dónde se fueron esas dos? – dijo Tsubasa que no miraba a sus compañeras de grupo.

\- Ni idea, las perdí de vista cuando menos acordé.

\- Esas dos…

\- ¿No sabes adonde pudieron haber ido Tsubasa-chan?

\- Creo que tal fueron a un lugar, peor si me atrevo a decir cuál es, te sorprenderás.

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- ¿Recuerdas los cuartos que te mostré al inicio del día?

\- Sí – el cerebro de Honoka hizo circuito y supo a que se refería su novia - ¿n-no me digas que fueron a…?

\- Es lo más probable – dijo la castaña – bueno, es mejor que sigamos jugando.

\- ¿Continuamos sin ellas?

\- Sí, aunque… - la chica se le acercó al oído – podemos hacer otra cosa en esos cuartos si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- C-Claro que sé a qué te refieres – dijo sonrojada la musa - ¿vamos?

\- Vamos.

1 hora y media después…

\- ¿Qué tal te pareció? – dijo Tsubasa saliendo del cuarto junto a su amada.

\- Me encantó – dijo la peli jengibre –estoy más relajada.

\- A todo esto, ¿Dónde están esas dos?

\- Es cierto Tsubasa-chan, además, como que se están tardando ¿no?

\- Sí – en eso, la castaña escuchó lo que parecían ser gemidos - ¿y eso?

\- ¿Son gemidos?

\- Bueno, sí parecen serlo – la castaña se acercó a la ventana de uno de los cuartos – conociendo a Erena y Anju son ellas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Cuando las conoces mucho y te la pasas con ellas y sabes que ellas son capaces de hacer sus cosas en donde sea.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pues conoces que sus gemidos son iguales a los de siempre, solo que tú y yo no gemimos.

\- Lo sé, no creas que nos tapamos la boca cuando lo hacemos.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado – Tsubasa se llevó a Honoka a la piscina – volvamos a nadar, el día se acaba.

\- Bien.

Tsubasa y Honoka se la pasaron jugando un rato más, incluso Erena y Anju se le unieron al rato, argumentando que tenían cosas que hacer.

Al terminar el día…

\- ¡Fue increíble! – dijo la líder de las musas.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado Honoka – Tsubasa sonrió ante esto – es más, quiero que recuerdes este día como nuestra gran primera cita.

\- Sí.

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que como que el ambiente está algo tierno?

\- Sí y muy bello.

\- Te recuerdo que hubo dos chicas que se la pasaron haciendo sus bajas pasiones y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de actividades con nosotras.

\- Qué más da.

**.**

Esa misma noche…

Yukiho estaba en el mostrador de la tienda, habían llegado muchos clientes en la tarde, aunque a esas horas las ventas bajaban.

En ese momento…

\- ¿Dónde estará mi hermana? – preguntó la chica.

Justo al terminar de decir eso, Honoka apareció en el lugar.

\- ¿H-Hermana? – Yukiho se alegró un poco de ver a su hermana mayor, pero como ha de imaginar, esta no le prestó atención a Yukiho y solo se fue del lugar.

Yukiho solo bajó la mirada mientras lloraba un poco por la forma en la que seguía siendo ignorada.

Honoka llegó a su habitación y solo se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en que mañana era día de escuela.

No le preocupaba nada la actitud de sus amigas en este momento, solo se concentraría en sus actuaciones y pasar el tiempo con su novia y sus amigas de A-RISE.

**.**

Honoka se había alistado muy temprano para ese nuevo día y sin más, incluso sorprendiendo a sus padres, la chica se fue temprano a la escuela.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Honoka? – dijo la madre de la chica.

\- Q-Quien sabe – Yukiho solo bajó la mirada algo triste, cosa que su madre no notó.

Honoka iba por la calle pensando en el fin de semana que vivió, desde la pelea con las chicas hasta la gran cita que tuvo con amada Tsubasa y las chicas de A-RISE.

Todo hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – dijo Kotori detrás de la chica, además de ir al lado de Umi.

\- ¡Oh! Son ustedes.

\- Honoka, ¿te sientes mejor? – Umi trató de hablar fuerte, pero los nervios la mataban.

\- Me siento mejor – dijo con algo de frialdad en su voz – solo quiero ir a la escuela.

\- ¿P-Podemos acompañarte por lo menos? – dijo la peli gris rezando por sus adentros que aceptara la propuesta.

\- Al fin y al cabo, vamos al mismo lado – dijo la líder – solo vayámonos.

\- B-Bien – Umi se sentía algo alegre por la forma en la que Honoka se dirigía a ellas, pensando que tal vez las había perdonado.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¿Lista para un nuevo día? – dijo Kotori pensando en que Honoka ya las había perdonado.

\- Sí, aunque debemos darnos prisa – dijo la peli jengibre para después voltear a verlas y mencionar las palabras que nunca esperarían sus amigas – vámonos, Sonoda-san, Minami-san.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Soy el legendario Súper Saiyajin, me llamo Gokú!**

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Realmente tengo que admitir que eso dolió. Jeje, realmente Tsubasa es más dominante, aunque tienes razón, realmente parece que ambas serían a igualdad. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Las musas realmente están en peligro. Honoka está pasando página sobre la situación que está pasando con sus compañeras. La cosa se complica. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Gabi kahio pierce. **__Sí amiga, las cosas están así de fuertes por parte de Honoka. Esas preguntas las responderé en los próximos capítulos. La cita estuvo genial y el sexo nunca debe faltar con ellas, realmente se relajaron por eso XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Entramos? Sonoda-san, Minami-san.

\- … - Kotori y Umi eran un silencio sepulcral que se podía sentir en todas partes como se lo viera.

Ninguna se atrevió a hablar ya que no podían decir palabra alguna para protestar por lo dicho por su amiga peli jengibre.

Desde que tienen uso de memoria, Honoka siempre las ha llamado con su primer nombre y con el honorifico –chan. Nunca se habían peleado, y las veces que se han peleado, solo han sido por cosas insignificantes y, además, nunca les había llamado de otro modo.

Sin más que hablar, Honoka ingresó al interior de la Academia dejando sin habla a sus dos amigas de la infancia, las cuales no entendían por qué la actitud de Honoka.

Honoka iba caminando por los pasillos sin nada más que viendo a las distintas alumnas que pasaban y hablaban entre ellas.

Los salones de segundo año estaban en la parte superior, mejor dicho, en el segundo piso, pero antes debía pasar por el salón de primer año.

Este año, al ser menos estudiantes, las de primero solo tenían una sección.

En esos momentos, la chica no quería ver a nadie de su grupo de Idols, y el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que sufrió ese tiempo, ya era argumento para no ver a nadie.

Pero el destino no le dejaría cumplir ese capricho de su parte, ya que cuando iba pasando por el salón de primer año.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – la voz de Hanayo hizo que se detuviera.

\- … - la chica se detuvo y sin voltear a verlas, con voz fría dijo - ¿Qué quieren? ¿No ven que voy a clases?

\- Honoka – Maki habló - ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo?

\- Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda – dijo la chica de cabello jengibre.

\- Puedes decirnos que sucede Honoka-chan-nya – la peli naranja habló – te escucharemos.

\- No me pasa nada y si no me van a decir algo productivo, me retiro – la chica retomó su caminata antes de irse – nos vemos más tarde, Nishikino-san, Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san.

Honoka se fue del lugar dejando al trio de las menores con la boca abierta ya que no se creyeron como las había llamado.

Pero las cosas no acabarían ahí, ya que, al subir al segundo piso, se hallaría de casualidad a Nozomi la cual iba saliendo de algún lado y se encontró con la peli jengibre en el camino.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – saludó la peli morada a su Kouhai.

\- Hola – saludó simplemente la chica.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿sigues enojada con nosotras?

\- Ya no tanto, pero, aun así, creo que no es necesario que me hablen con tanta confianza.

\- Lamento mucho todo lo que te causamos, Elicchi está muy preocupada por todo y realmente quiere que solucionemos todo.

\- No estoy interesada en el perdón de ustedes, aún estoy pensando en las cosas, además, aún tenemos la meta del Love Live, por ahora solo nos concentraremos en eso.

\- Y-Ya veo – la peli morada bajó la mirada – bueno, por ahora veremos cómo ganaremos el Love Live ¿verdad Honoka-chan?

\- Ese será nuestro objetivo a partir de ahora – Honoka reanudó su caminata – nos vemos Tojou-Senpai.

\- Nos… ve… mos – la voz de peli morada se cortó cuando escuchó como su amiga peli jengibre la llamaba por su apellido, es más, con el honorifico –Senpai al final.

Cuando Honoka llegó a su aula, solo fue directo a su silla y se acostó en el pupitre mientras solo esperaba que las clases iniciaran.

Cuando llegó el momento, la campana sonó y todas las alumnas se fueron a sus respectivos asientos para el inicio de clases.

Umi y Kotori llegaron al aula y al ver a Honoka trataron de hablar con ella, pero no ganarían nada si esta no quería hablar con ellas.

La peli jengibre solo se dedicó a poner atención a las clases, algo muy extraño en ella conociéndola ya que nunca había sido una alumna prodigio, es más, era conocida por siempre dormirse en clases y pasar sus clases a duras penas.

Mientras tanto, incluso la maestra hacia preguntas y por extraño que parezca, cuando se dirigía a Honoka, esta las respondía como si ya lo supiera.

\- Sonoda-san – llamó la maestra - me puedes decir en lo que vimos el viernes ¿Cuál fue el barco más grande hundido en la Primera guerra mundial?

\- P-Pues… - Umi no supo que responder ante esto – no lo sé maestra, lo lamento.

\- No importa, después de todo mencioné el tema muy rápido – la maestra se miraba culpable de esto – a ver, Kousaka-san, ¿sabrás la respuesta?

\- El barco más grande hundido en la Primera Guerra Mundial fue el HMHS Britannic hundido el 21 de noviembre de 1916 en el canal de Kea en las costas griegas. Una curiosidad del barco era que este era el hermano menor del RMS Titanic que se hundió en la madrugada del 15 de abril de 1912 a 400 millas de la isla de Terranova.

\- P-Perfectamente bien contestado Kousaka-san, me impresionó que incluso supieras que el barco era hermano gemelo del Titanic.

\- Gracias – Honoka se sentó ante la vista de muchas de las alumnas las cuales estaban igual de sorprendidas.

Umi y Kotori no creían que la misma Honoka que conocían fuera así de práctica para responder.

A lo largo de las primeras clases del día, Honoka realmente respondió varias preguntas que los maestros hicieron durante sus respectivas clases, cosa que dejó con mucha impresión a sus dos amigas.

Y entonces, llegó el almuerzo…

Honoka terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando sus dos amigas de la infancia se le acercaron.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? – Kotori fue la primera en hablar sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Honoka la volteó a ver.

\- S-Sabes, no hemos comido hace tiempo las tres juntas, ¿q-que te parece si almorzamos solo nosotras? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- A-Así es Honoka, solo nosotras tres, como lo hacíamos antes.

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo otros planes para almorzar – Honoka tomó su almuerzo y se preparaba para salir del aula, pero fue detenida por Umi.

\- Espera Honoka, por favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres conmigo Sonoda-san?

\- Honoka, por favor, ven a comer con nosotras, quiero que resolvamos las cosas.

\- No me interesa arreglar cosas con personas que no lo escuchan a uno – Honoka se libró del agarre de la peli azul – si me disculpas, quiero comer yo sola, sin que nadie me interrumpa por ahora.

\- Por favor Honoka, no quiero que nos enemistemos por esto…

\- Debiste pensarlo cuando por tu culpa sufrí todo un calvario porque no me escucharon nada.

\- Lo lamento mucho Honoka, pero es que…

\- Sonoda-san – la voz de Honoka se tornó lo más fría posible – no quiero oír tu voz por el momento.

\- Honoka, espera – Umi trató de detener por la fuerza a Honoka, pero esta sin piedad, hizo algo que nadie creyó que haría.

De un derechazo bien puesto, le dio con fuerza en la cara a Umi, mandándola hacia atrás y cayendo sobre algunas sillas.

Más de alguna quedó en shock ya que conocían la relación de amistad que tenían Kotori, Umi y Honoka y nunca las habían visto pelearse.

Pero todo esto se fue al demonio al ver tal escena, en especial al ver a una Honoka violenta de ese modo.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? – Kotori miró asustada a su amiga de ojos azules la cual solo seguía fija en el mismo lugar.

\- Te lo diré una última vez Sonoda-san – Honoka le dedicó una mirada muy fría, tanto que el frio de la cima del Monte Everest quedaría como calor ante esto – no me interesan tus disculpas, después de todo… ¡Tú fuiste la peor de todas! ¡Así que no me vengas con mierdas hipócritas de disculpas! ¡No te perdono por nada!

\- … - la peli azul miró al suelo mientras las lágrimas se le caían de sus ambarinos ojos.

\- No quiero hablar tampoco contigo Minami-san, así que, si me disculpas, voy a almorzar.

Honoka se retiró del sitio dejando a más de alguna con la boca abierta por el shock que causó ese enfrentamiento entre Honoka y Umi. Nunca creyeron ver a las dos mejores amigas peleadas de ese modo, es más, el golpe que le dio Honoka a Umi fue devastador, no tanto por lo físico, sino más bien por lo sentimental.

\- ¿Estás bien Umi-chan? – Kotori atendió a su novia la cual solo se dedicó a estar en silencio mientras las lágrimas le caían de los ojos.

\- … - Umi sin más solo se dedicó a caer en el pecho de la peli gris y sin más, estalló en llanto.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori la abrazó con fuerza mientras esta se desahogaba por todo el problema que le causó a Honoka.

Kotori tampoco aguantó las lágrimas y también cayeron de sus ojos ambarinos las cuales no aguantaron como su mejor amiga en toda la vida se peleara con ellas.

Mientras tanto en la azotea…

Se miraba a una Honoka comiendo en silencio atrás de la entrada principal.

\- ¿Por qué justo ahora se le ocurre pedirme perdón? – Honoka le dio una mordida a un trozo de pan – tonta Umi-chan, tonta Kotori-chan, ¡todas son tontas!

En eso, su celular recibió una llamada la cual de inmediato contestó sabiendo quien era.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hola Honoka._

_\- _Tsubasa-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien, estamos comiendo con Erena y Anju, créeme, la cosa está complicada ahora._

\- ¿Y eso?

\- _Hay una chica que se le declaro a Erena y ahora Anju quiere matar a esa chica._

_\- _¿No pasó lo mismo la otra vez?

\- _Esta vez es Anju la que está peleando por su pareja._

\- E-Espero que no sea nada malo esta vez – Honoka sabía lo posesiva que podían llegar a ser sus amigas de A-RISE.

_\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo están las cosas con las demás musas?_

_\- _P-Pues… - la voz de Honoka sonó bastante triste por eso – estamos igual, no quiero resolver por ahora las cosas con ellas.

\- _¿Te hicieron algo? Si te hicieron algo dímelo que yo me arreglaré con ellas. Conozco una tienda en la que venden una Doncella de Hierro buenísima y barata, además, creo que algunos grilletes y unos látigos con púas estarían bien. Además, podría amarrarlas en una silla, mojarlas y darle de toques con un cable pelado poniéndoselos en los pezones para que duelan más. Incluso que podría ponerles el cable con electricidad en la…_

_\- _¡Tsubasa-chan!

\- _L-Lo lamento, me desvié del tema – _Tsubasa carraspeó – _lo que quiero decir es que por ahora no te presiones en perdonarlas o que te quieran meter ideas en la cabeza, después de todo, tu eres la que tiene la decisión final._

\- Entiendo – la chica sonrió – gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- _Me alegro, además, te dejo, Anju sacó una navaja y creo que va a apuñalar a la chica._

_\- _¡Detenla antes de que sea tarde!

\- _Bien, nos vemos, te amo._

_\- _Yo también te amo.

\- _Esta noche espero que estés lista porque quiero que tengamos intimidad, si sabes a lo que refiero._

_\- _Hmm – la peli jengibre se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó una mano por la entrepierna rozándola directamente.

Ambas chicas colgaron la llamada.

Honoka miró al cielo mientras algunas nubes se formaban en el cielo, además, el clima se ponía fresco y muy refrescado.

Las musas tenían entrenamiento al final de las clases, la cual sería otra prueba de valor para la relación entre las musas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**El amor se hace fuerte, cuando uno perdona porque ama y tiene…**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Sí, ya dan algo de lástima, pero ellas se lo buscaron. Ahora solo falta ver cómo le harán para recuperar la confianza de Honoka. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Jeje, si, hice a Tsubasa algo sádica ya que me la imaginé así, no sé por qué. No te preocupes, aunque Honoka si le es infiel, no me quiero imaginar que le hará XD. No eres la única con ansiedad, realmente me da cosa cuando escribo también (._.) ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal.**__ La agrupación está en problemas y necesitan hacer algo para remediar todo esto. La actitud de Honoka se ha puesto muy fea, tanto que hasta inteligente nos salió. ¿Qué falta? Honoka en cuadro de honor superando a Umi y Kotori (O.O) ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Wilfredo. **__Thanks friend. Greetings!_

_._

_**CyberAkumaTv. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado, la intención es que les guste. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las musas se reunieron en la azotea en la cual entrenaban casi a diario para prepararse para las eliminatorias de Love Live.

Por ahora, las cosas estaban calmadas, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Las 8 musas restantes del grupo estaban en la azotea esperando a su líder la cual era la única que faltaba para que pudieran estar todas juntas.

\- ¿Están seguras de que Honoka-chan vendrá? – preguntó Hanayo algo nerviosa de que su líder fuera a faltar.

\- Espero que no, solo quiero pensar que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes.

\- Eso espero – Umi bajó la mirada – aunque lo más me dolió la herida que le hicimos.

\- Umi-chan – Nozomi notó algo en el rostro de la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – la peli morada solo notó como había una marca en la mejilla de la peli azul.

\- N-No quiero hablar de eso – Umi estaba adolorida, no solo por el golpe, sino por la forma en la que su mejor amiga se estaba comportando.

\- ¿Quién te golpeó? – Rin estaba preocupada.

\- Déjame ver – Maki llegó a ver la herida – Umi, ¿Quién te dio ese golpe?

\- No quiero hablar de eso – la peli azul solo desvió la mirada tratando de evitar la pregunta de sus amigas.

\- Bueno, si lo dices, pero me da curiosidad de saber quién fue el responsable de eso.

\- Ya vine – la voz que las chicas esperaban llegó por la puerta y al ver quien era, muchas se alegraron.

\- Honoka / -chan.

\- Hola – la chica solo cerró la puerta y puso sus cosas en la sombra - ¿ya comenzamos?

\- S-Sí – Eli no sabía con qué voz hablarle a su Kouhai peli jengibre, pero intentó sonar normal - ¿comenzamos Umi?

\- S-Sí – Umi también estaba nerviosa, aunque lo estaba más luego del incidente del mediodía en el que Honoka le soltó un golpe.

\- Bien, solo entrenemos.

Las demás solo asintieron y se pusieron a entrenar. Aunque no lo notaran mucho, la voz de Honoka sonaba natural, como siempre, pero ellas que la conocían más, sabían que había seriedad en esa voz tan linda que tenía la oji azul.

Se sintió un ambiente incomodo durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Aunque no descuidaron la práctica, realmente avanzaron bastante, casi sin errores. Incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba Honoka y las demás, se creería que saldrían afectados los pasos, pero no fue el caso.

Durante las 3 horas de entrenamiento, las cosas se calmaron un poco, al menos eso se pensó.

Al terminar la práctica…

\- ¡Muy bien, terminamos! – dijo Eli finalizando la práctica y la mayoría cayeron al suelo inhalando aire del cansancio.

\- Me duelen las piernas – dijo Maki.

\- Ten Maki-chan – la peli negra solo le pasó una botella de agua a su novia la cual solo aceptó de la forma en la que siempre lo hace.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Al menos dime "Gracias Nico-chan, te amo"

\- ¡Ni creas que te diré eso!

\- Umi-chan, ¿quieres agua? – Kotori se le acercó con una botella fría de agua.

\- Sí, gracias Kotori.

\- Ten Kayo-chin-nya – la peli naranja se acercó a su novia Hanayo y le dio una botella de agua.

\- Gracias Rin-chan.

\- Elicchi, creo que también debes rehidratarte – Nozomi se acercó a su novia rubia y le dio una botella de agua.

\- Gracias Nozomi, realmente lo necesitaba.

Las 8 musas estaban en su ambiente típico de parejas que de nuevo se olvidaron de la pobre Honoka que no soportaba más ese ambiente y solo tomó sus cosas y saliendo con un fuerte portonazo.

Las demás se dieron cuenta de esto y salieron de la burbuja en la que estaban y notaron la ausencia de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Y Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Nadie la vio irse? – todas negaron ante la pregunta de Umi - ¿Qué se hizo?

\- ¿Lo volvimos a hacer? – la pregunta de Nozomi se ganó la atención de todas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bien lo dijo Tsubasa-san, nos metimos demasiado en nuestro mundo que como siempre nos olvidamos de Honoka-chan.

\- Tienes razón – Kotori bajó la mirada – realmente somos unas amigas terribles.

\- ¡Allá-nya! – Rin estaba viendo por la azotea al resto de la escuela y notó algo que iba saliendo de la escuela - ¡Es Honoka-chan!

\- ¿Dónde? – las demás llegaron a ver lo que la neko girl decía y notaron que específicamente lo que decía la chica de cabello naranja era cierto.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Vamos.

Eli guío a las demás hacia abajo para darle alcance a su líder y amiga, la cual sabían que por su culpa estaba pasando un horrible momento.

Cuando salían de Otonokizaka, las chicas notaron como delante de Honoka estaba una limosina como esperándola.

\- ¿Q-Que hace una limosina aquí? – preguntó Nico.

\- Son como las que usaba para venir antes a la escuela – dijo Maki haciendo enojar un poco de los celos a su novia.

\- Vamos – Umi se adelantó para detener a su mejor amiga la cual solo se estaba saludando con alguien dentro y la hacía subir al auto.

\- ¡Honoka! – gritó Umi deteniendo a Honoka.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

\- ¿A dónde vas Honoka? – Umi se notaba preocupada - ¿saben tus padres que vas a algún lugar en limosina?

\- Eso no te incumbe, pero, de cualquier manera, ellos ya lo saben, les avisé por mensaje.

\- ¿A dónde vas Honoka? Dime por favor.

\- Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe Sonoda-san.

\- No me llames así Honoka – Umi se sentía muy triste por eso – siempre me has llamado por mi nombre, me duele que me llames así.

\- Lo siento Sonoda-san, pero me tengo que ir.

\- ¡Honoka, espera! – Umi detuvo a Honoka con su mano, pero fue separada por un golpe en su brazo que la hizo sobárselo - ¿Quién fue?

\- Si mi novia quiere que la dejes, déjala en paz. Ella no quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa Kira?

\- Sonoda-san, ya me está cansando la forma en la que quieres obligar a Honoka a hablar contigo cuando sabes perfectamente que ella no quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho a Honoka? – Umi estaba temblando mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Honoka?! ¡Ella cambió totalmente!

\- Mejor dicho, ¿Qué le hicieron a Honoka? Te recuerdo que todo este embrollo fue culpa de ustedes y el haberla exiliado del grupo.

\- ¡No la exiliamos! – Kotori llegó junto con el resto del grupo – Honoka-chan es una gran amiga nuestra, nunca le haríamos nada malo.

\- La ignorancia es algo el ser humano no puede evitar tener – Tsubasa solo se llevó una mano a la frente – miren, Honoka y yo solo vamos a una cita, nada más. Este es el vehículo de transporte de UTX que nosotras tenemos.

\- ¿A dónde la llevas?

\- Como dijo Honoka, eso no te importa Sonoda-san, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- … - la líder de A-RISE no dijo nada y solo bajó del auto mientras la peli jengibre ingresaba al auto – acércate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven – Tsubasa se acercó al oído y solo susurró algunas cosas en el oído de la peli azul, la cual solo se sorprendió por las cosas que le decía la oji verde.

Unos segundos después, la castaña se separó de la musa peli azul la cual solo se mostraba como anonadada.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Umi confundiendo a sus compañeras de grupo.

\- Sí, en eso he estado pensando – Tsubasa se notaba seria en esos momentos, dándole a entender a Umi que ella hablaba en serio - ¿Qué dices?

\- B-Bueno… - la arquera solo miró a sus amigas las cuales no entendieron nada de lo que pasaba, pero solo pensaron que era algo relacionado con Honoka – bien, lo haré.

\- ¿De qué hablas Umi-chan? – Kotori no entendía lo que su novia decía.

\- Bien – la castaña se acercó a la peli azul – una última cosa Sonoda-san.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto – sin previo aviso, la líder de A-RISE le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Umi la cual le sacó todo el aire a la chica la cual solo cayó al suelo sujetándose el sitio afectado.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – la peli gris fue la primera en llegar y atender a su novia, igualmente las demás llegaron rápidamente.

\- Esto es parte de tu paga – Tsubasa simplemente se subió a la limosina y se fue del sitio dejando a las musas confundidas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Nico algo asustada.

\- ¿Estás bien Umi? – Maki sabía de primeros auxilios y revisó la zona golpeada.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien – Umi estaba recuperando el aire perdido por el golpe.

\- ¿Por qué te hizo eso? – Eli estaba preocupada y a la vez molesta - ¿Qué se cree?

\- Eli – la voz de Umi llamó la atención de la rubia – me lo merezco por idiota.

\- ¡No digas eso Umi-chan!

\- No Kotori, realmente me lo merezco – Umi se levantó del suelo y quedó viendo a las chicas – la cagué y necesito encomendar mi error.

\- Umi-chan – Nozomi fue ahora - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tsubasa-san?

\- Algo que nos puede ayudar a recuperar a nuestra vieja Honoka.

\- ¿Qué? – eso dejó impresionada a todas.

\- Sí, Kira-san nos ayudará a recuperar nuestra amistad con Honoka.

\- ¿Recuperar a Honoka-chan? – eso impresionó a las demás ya que no creían que la líder del grupo rival fuera a decir algo así.

**.**

Mientras tanto…

Honoka iba en la limosina con su novia, la cual iba mirándola todo el rato.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó la castaña.

\- N-No, solo pensando en las cosas que he vivido estos días.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿No te hicieron nada malo verdad?

\- No, no te preocupes, han estado calmadas, solo que hoy estuvieron de nuevo con su ambiente entre ellas y de nuevo quedé al margen – la chica de ojos azules solo desvió la mirada – ya me tiene harta esa actitud de ellas, pero por el momento no dije nada y solo me fui.

\- Bueno, hiciste lo correcto al no decir nada, ellas se deben enterar de que tienen la culpa de que tú has estado mal.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Tu no hagas nada Honoka, ellas son las que se deben dar cuenta de lo que hacen. Por el momento, solo relájate y disfruta de nuestra cita.

\- B-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- No te preocupes, vamos a pasarla bien.

\- Por cierto, hay dos cosas que me pregunto.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- ¿Dónde están Erena-chan y Anju-chan?

\- Bueno, ellas dijeron que iban de salida entre ellas y que al final… ya sabes dónde terminarán.

\- ¿En casa de Erena-chan?

\- Sí, al parecer Erena compró un nuevo lubricante que, según ella, es muy pegajoso para hacerlo suavemente.

\- Q-Que cosas compra Erena-chan.

\- Por cierto – la castaña sacó un frasco en el que decía "Lubricante Mr. 69" – Erena me dio un frasco de su lubricante.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí – la oji verde se le acercó al oído - ¿Qué te parece si después de nuestra salida vamos a mi casa y usamos este lubricante?

\- P-Pues… - Honoka se puso nerviosa por eso, pero, aun así, dejó a un lado su vergüenza – me encantaría.

Sin más, la limosina siguió su curso hacia el sitio de cita de ambas líderes.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi…**

.

_**imtaeny. **__Sí, por el momento Umi es la que siempre se llevará los golpes, pero no te preocupes… se le vendrán más XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Eso sí, Honoka se las puede aplicar, la misma que le hicieron a ella la está aplicando a sus amigas. La práctica se puede llevar a cabo con normalidad, pero la tensión siempre estará ahí. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**CyberAkumaTv. **__Eso tardará un poco, pero alguien las ayudará y te sorprenderás quien será. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Rina. **__Pues sí, todas pidieron, hasta para llevar por aquí les sobró bastante XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Wilfredo. **__Well, I think at the moment things between the girls are somewhat tense, but don't worry, someone who would not expect me to give them the advice, will make them reconcile with Honoka. Regards!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cita entre ambas líderes se llevó a cabo con total normalidad, aunque luego de eso, cada quien tuvo que volver a su casa respectivamente, pero eso sí, las conversaciones que tuvieron fueron bastante largas.

Llegó un momento en el que, entre tanta conversación, llegó una pregunta que cambiaría algo el ambiente.

**Tsubasa. **¿Y piensas reconciliarte con las demás, Honoka?

**Honoka. **Por el momento no, es que no me siento lista para enfrentarlas sobre esto, aun me duele un poco su tristeza.

**Tsubasa. **Creo que deberías hacer algo con respecto a tus amigas, ya se acerca el Love Live.

**Honoka. **Lo sé Tsubasa-chan, pero es que aún no me siento lista.

**Tsubasa. **Bueno, no te presionaré a que lo hagas, solo que creo que deberías hacerlo lo antes posible ya que así no tendrían problemas cuando sea la competencia.

**Honoka. **Veré que hago, pero quiero que me des tiempo Tsubasa-chan.

**Tsubasa. **Tómate el tiempo que quieras, solo no te tardes mucho.

**Honoka. **Gracias por comprenderme.

**Tsubasa. **Para eso soy tu novia , por cierto, tengo que colgar, voy a dormir, ya me pegó sueño.

**Honoka. **Está bien, duerme con los angelitos. Te amo.

**Tsubasa. **Bien, adiós. También te amo.

Cuando Honoka apagó su celular, solo pensó en una posible reconciliación con sus amigas, aunque aún le doliera todo esto, debía hacer algo, tal como dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Reconciliarme con ellas? – la peli jengibre rodó un sobre su cama – no creo que solo con ellas podría reconciliarme, creo que Yukiho y Arisa-chan, pero por el momento…

A pesar de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con varias personas, por los instantes solo se iba a concentrar en su relación.

**.**

Cuando el sol anunció el inicio de un nuevo día, esta vez Honoka se levantó con muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza, como que debía hacer por los momentos. Realmente la conversación con Tsubasa le dejó muchas interrogantes que debía contestar, si no, se volvería loca.

La chica se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa para ponerse su uniforme escolar y justo cuando salió de su recamara, se encontró con su hermana menor saliendo justamente de su cuarto.

El momento fue algo incómodo para ambas Kousaka, aunque lo fue más para Yukiho la cual no sabía que hablar con su hermana mayor. Honoka por su parte aun sentía muy presente lo ocurrido con su hermanita, pero no iba a armar un escándalo estando sus padres en Homura.

\- ¿Q-Que tal tu día hermana? – preguntó la menor haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonar nerviosa, pero al final le salió mal.

\- Por ahora bien, gracias – respondió la oji azul con algo de seriedad.

\- E-Este… - antes de que Yukiho pudiera hablar, Honoka siguió su camino al comedor que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la casa – hermana.

\- Date prisa, posiblemente nuestros padres ya nos estén esperando abajo.

\- B-Bien – Yukiho sabía que la relación con su hermana aún no estaba arreglada para nada. Desde ese día, la ha estado tratando muy fríamente, distante, como si no quisiera hablar con ella para nada.

Bajaron y ahí estaban sus padres ya alistando las cosas para el desayuno y solo vieron a sus hijas bajar.

\- ¿Cómo amanecieron? –preguntó la señora Kousaka.

\- Bien mamá, gracias – respondió la mayor con el tono de voz alegre que la caracterizaba.

\- B-Bien – Yukiho no estaba con muchos ánimos de responder ya que el simple hecho de que su hermana la detestara ya era un hecho para estar deprimida.

La comida no fue tan callada, hablaron de distintas cosas que les pasaba cuando ninguno de los otros estaba presente, pero cuando Yukiho quería contar, Honoka se quedaba callada y no comentaba. Esto no fue visto por los padres de las hermanas, pero Yukiho lo detectó de inmediato.

De ahí, cada quien tomó lugar para su escuela. Honoka agradecía a los dioses que se había separado de Yukiho, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía arreglar las cosas con ella.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – la llamativa voz de alguien la hizo reaccionar y ya sabía de antemano quien era.

\- No es necesario que me grites – dijo sin voltear la mirada - ¿Qué quieres Minami-san?

\- Honoka-chan – Kotori venia acompañada de su novia Umi la cual venía igual de preocupada que la peli gris.

\- Honoka, escucha, lamento lo de ayer, pero es que…

\- No te disculpes – dijo la peli jengibre – incluso si me dices que no fue su intención, aun así, lo hicieron, así que mejor apresuremos en llegar a la Academia y no inventarse excusas baratas.

\- P-Pero… - Umi no pudo decir más ya que Honoka se adelantó – al menos escúchame.

Llegaron a Otonokizaka y todo pasó igual que en los días anteriores, Honoka con su actitud fría con sus compañeras de grupo, pero amable y alegre con las demás chicas, tal y como solía ser.

Umi y Kotori solo vieron como la peli jengibre era muy alegre con los demás, tal y como siempre era normalmente ella.

\- ¿Y dime Honoka? ¿Qué te traes con Tsubasa Kira? – preguntó una de sus múltiples amigas.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Mira esto… - una de las chicas le mostró un tweet de un noticiero local en el que se mostraba a ella y a Tsubasa muy felices y alegres.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿No podemos salir juntas?

\- Bueno, al parecer creo que sería un gran revuelo que tú y Tsubasa Kira salieron como pareja, digo, eso que tienes suerte con las chicas.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Bueno, eres experta en ayudar a muchas chicas a conseguir pareja.

\- V-Vamos, no creo que sea así – dijo con algo de nerviosismo la chica, cosa que notaron Umi y Kotori las cuales llegaron a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué opinan Kotori-san, Umi-san?

\- B-Bueno, creo que Honoka-chan si ayuda a varias parejas.

\- Si, mira que me di cuenta de que juntó a Nishima-san y a Kuroka-san, las cuales estaban con problemas en su relación de amistad ya que supuestamente una de ellas estaba engañando a otra, pero mira que Honoka resolvió las cosas y ayudó que se juntarán. Ya llevan 4 meses de relación.

\- No sabía eso – dijo Umi.

\- Pero lo único malo fue que ni siquiera le dieron las gracias a Honoka por haberlas ayudado. Realmente son desagradecidas.

\- Sí, que malas ondas – respondió otra de las chicas ahí presentes, en eso, Umi y Kotori sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

\- ¿Verdad? Hay algunas personas que son malagradecidas – Honoka miró de reojo a Umi y Kotori.

\- Bueno, también se sabe que las chicas son bastantes malagradecidas, mira que Honoka les hizo un gran favor a ellas dos y ni siquiera pudieron darle tan siquiera las gracias.

\- C-Creo que fue una mala obra de su parte – dijo la peli gris con algo de nervios.

\- Que bueno que son así Umi-san, Kotori-san, siempre pueden contar con Honoka, es más, supimos que por ella andan, al menos sé que ustedes son buenas amigas – la chica sonrió dejando con una mala sensación a Umi y Kotori.

La maestra llegó al aula y las clases comenzaron, pero siempre con normalidad, ahora con la novedad que Honoka estaba prestando atención y algunas preguntas que le hacían, las respondía.

Cuando finalizaron estas, llegó la tan ansiada hora del receso, pero Honoka tenía planes diferentes. Habían quedado el día anterior de hacer una vídeollamada con Tsubasa y eso haría que las dos pasasen de cerca el receso.

\- ¡Bien! – la chica de ojos azules tomó su celular y su almuerzo y fue corriendo a la azotea, incluso antes de que sus mejores amigas le dijeran algo.

La peli jengibre subió a la azotea y solo esperó a que se hiciera conexión la llamada que iba a hacer.

Cuando Tsubasa se conectó, estuvieron un buen rato platicando sobre algunos detalles sobre las eliminatorias del Love Live y más por otras cosas.

Aunque luego de un rato, la castaña le informó que no iban a poder salir juntas ya que ella tendría una reunión con su familia desde temprano, por lo que lamentaba que no pudieran salir en una cita.

Aunque Honoka lo lamentó, sabía que no podía hacer nada, además, no podía estar con Tsubasa todos los días, también tenía derecho a estar con su familia. Cuando menos acordaron, el tiempo de los recesos pasó y tuvieron que terminar sus respectivas llamadas y volver a sus clases.

Umi y Kotori se la pasaron solas como la pareja que eran, pero no disfrutaron nada ya que pensaban en su amiga de ojos azules.

Y justo ahí, Umi sintió como su celular vibraba y al ver quien era, se llevó una impresión ya que no conocía el número.

\- ¿Quién es Umi-chan?

\- Es lo que quiero saber también – la peli azul solo contestó - ¿diga? ¿Quién es?

\- _Umi Sonoda-san._

\- ¿Eh? – Umi sabía que esa voz la conocía, pero quería confirmar - ¿Quién eres?

\- _Soy yo, Tsubasa Kira._

_\- _¡¿Kira-san?! – Umi al decir ese apellido también sorprendió a Kotori - ¿Por qué me llamas?

\- _Iré directo al grano Sonoda-san, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, por lo que quiero que hoy nos reunamos en UTX a las 5 de la tarde, que no falte de ninguna de las musas._

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_\- Se los explicaré cuando vengan, pero por el momento no quiero que Honoka sepa de esto, esto es un secreto entre nosotras ¿está bien?_

\- B-Bien, pero… - no pudo continuar ya que la castaña colgó la llamada y no dejó que dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Umi-chan?

\- Kira-san me llamó y me dijo que quería que todas nos reuniéramos en UTX, no sé para qué, pero creo que quiere hablar.

\- ¿Iremos todas nosotras?

\- Bueno, me dijo que no le dijéramos nada a Honoka y que solo fuéramos las demás.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ir Honoka-chan?

\- No lo sé, me dijo que cuando fuéramos nos iba a explicar.

\- Que extraño ¿no?

\- Si, tal parece que si algo importante, pero ¿Por qué me llamaría?

\- No lo sé, es más, ¿cómo contactó contigo?

\- Tampoco lo sé, nunca le di mi número y dudo que Honoka le haya dado el mío.

\- Esto está más extraño, pero ni modo Umi-chan, es mejor que vayamos, nunca se sabe si es algo importante.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

Cuando volvieron al aula, las clases de nuevo transcurrieron con normalidad y nada fuera de lo común pasó.

Finalizando las clases, era hora de que los clubes se reunieran, eso significaba que μ's tenía práctica en la azotea, la cual se llevó a cabo "con normalidad".

La actitud fría de Honoka hacía sentir incomodas a las demás, aunque no fallaran en ningún paso o parte de la canción, la convivencia era cada vez más insoportable.

Una vez finalizada la práctica, sin más que decir, la peli jengibre tomó sus cosas y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, se fue del sitio, dejando a sus amigas tristes por eso.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer-nya? – preguntó Rin – a este paso Honoka-chan nos odiará más-nya.

\- Chicas, hay algo que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? – todas la miraron confundida.

\- Pero no conmigo, Tsubasa Kira me llamó en el receso y quiere que hablemos con ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Eli sorprendida.

\- No lo sé, nos dijo que cuando llegáramos que nos iba decir.

\- Sospechoso ¿no lo creen? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Sí, pero no perdemos nada con ir, si queremos solucionar esto, deberemos arriesgarnos.

Sin más que perder, las musas se dirigieron hacia la zona de Akihabara en la que se hallaba el instituto UTX, hogar de las chicas de A-RISE.

Aunque fueron aclamadas por las múltiples personas que habían ahí, pasaron de largo y solo entraron al sitio.

Ya habían ido un par de veces adentro, así que más o menos conocían el sitio, tanto que llegaron a la "base" del grupo.

Justo cuando Umi abrió, se llevó de la nada un golpe de un objeto, pero no fue en el estómago, fue más abajo. Justo en su zona intima.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Kotori corrió a ver a su novia la cual estaba sujetándose un poco su zona afectada.

\- ¿Q-Quien fue la de eso? – preguntó con evidente dolor.

\- Lo siento Sonoda-san – Tsubasa llegó con la peli azul.

\- ¿Por qué la golpeaste? – preguntó Eli.

\- Lo lamento, pero es que estaba jugando con estos lentes de realidad virtual y Anju me asustó tocándome la espalda y en lo que volteé rápidamente, el control salió volando y fue a dar en Sonoda-san – la líder de A-RISE señaló los objetos que daban a entender que realmente decía la verdad, incluso Anju y Erena asentían la cabeza como indicando que era cierto.

\- B-Bien – Umi se levantó con ayuda de su novia – aquí estamos Kira-san, ¿de que querías hablar?

\- Está bien – la castaña se puso seria – chicas… ¿quieres saber cómo recuperar a Honoka de nuevo?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ando acabado medio golpeado de tanto guaro…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, pues ni modo, Umi es la principal culpable, al menos estoy haciendo pagar un poco sus errores… pero de qué forma XD. Pues aquí veremos qué plan tiene Kira… bueno, aunque es el villano de Death Note, realmente el apellido le hace honor ¿sí o no? ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Pues sí, pudiste leer dos capítulos a la vez jaja. Pues sí, Yukiho la tiene difícil, pero tratará de redimirse con esto que harán, aunque les quedará bien. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Las cosas que se viven aquí son de locos, aunque mira que lo que falta por vivir en este fic te gustará XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Quieren saber cómo recuperar a Honoka? – preguntó Tsubasa a las musas las cuales estaban impresionadas por eso, la castaña ya tenía algo con Honoka y eso ayudaría mucho en su reconciliación.

\- ¿Sabes cómo Kira-san? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- Sí, pero es la única manera que miro posible que podamos hacer algo.

\- ¿Por qué nos está ayudando? – preguntó Eli algo desconfiada – hace unos días nos dijiste de todo y no querías que estuviéramos cerca de Honoka.

\- Bueno, no solo lo hago por ella, creo que ella merece estar con sus amigas, con las cuales formó un vínculo fuerte y no creo que por un problema de esta magnitud se valla a perder todo eso.

\- Realmente me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer eso – dijo Kotori – fue un muy mal gesto que le hayamos hecho a Honoka-chan.

\- Al final de todo, somos unas malagradecidas ¿verdad? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Sí.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado – la líder de A-RISE las miró fijamente – necesito que me digan si van a aceptar esto o no.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo-nya – dijo Rin pensándolo bien – al final de todo estamos ante nuestra líder.

\- Sí, necesitamos toda la ayuda si queremos convencer a Honoka que vuelva a nosotras.

\- Bien, si están de acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos – la castaña de ojos verdes tomó un papel y comenzó a explicar su plan, el cual era muy fácil, pero la verdad es que el convencer a Honoka era lo difícil.

Aun así, las musas harían lo que fuera para recuperar a su querida líder.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Tsubasa y Honoka salieron en una cita al centro de la ciudad, esto más para ver algunas figuritas de anime que les habían llamado la atención.

\- ¿Ya no la tendrán? – preguntó la peli jengibre la cual miraba en algunas repisas buscando la figura favorita.

\- ¿Está segura de que aquí la viste?

\- Sí, el otro día pasé y la vi justamente aquí – Honoka cerró los ojos – espero que la tengan, es algo único.

\- C-Creo que exageras Honoka – río un poco nerviosa la oji verde.

\- No exagero Tsubasa-chan, juro que… - los ojos azules se detuvieron al ver de frente a la figura que buscaba - ¡ahí está!

\- ¿Cuál? – la líder de A-RISE miró a un montón de estas las cuales no encontraba distinción.

\- ¡Esta!

\- Honoka, no te ofendas, pero… ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Es una figurita de acción de tamaño normal de Regulus de Leo! ¡Mi Caballero de Leo favorito?

\- Lo recuerdo, eres fan de Caballeros del Zodiaco ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí! Además de que, si compras la figura de Regulus, te regalan el poster de Aioria de Leo, ¡toda una ganga!

\- Por lo que veo, sí.

Una vez que compraron eso, siguieron yendo hacia alguna cafetería o algún sitio en el que ambas pudieran estar felices.

Al final de todo, estaban en un maid café, pero justo Honoka conocía el sitio ya que había ido ahí un par de veces, pero sabía que alguien trabajaba ahí.

\- ¿P-Por qué venimos aquí? – preguntó disimulando su molestia.

\- Vamos Honoka, no creo que ella esté aquí, pero si está, solo disfrutemos la estancia.

\- P-Pero… - aunque Honoka quería protestar, al final solo calló ya que no quería arruinar su cita – bien.

\- Gracias cariño.

Al final de todo, entraron al maid café y fueron a la segunda planta y solo se miró que había algunos clientes en el sitio, pero aun así había una mesa libre en la cual para desgracia de Honoka estaba atendida por Kotori la cual por alguna razón había vuelto a trabajar ahí.

Por insistencia de Tsubasa, al final fueron.

\- ¿Cómo estás Minami-san? – preguntó la oji verde.

\- Bienvenidas Kira-san, Honoka-chan, será un gusto servirles.

\- Gracias – respondió secamente la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Q-Que van a querer? – aunque a Kotori le dolía que su mejor amiga se comportara así, se mantuvo firme si no quería arruinar el plan.

\- Veamos – ambas leyeron la cartilla del menú.

\- Un Banana Split con fresas – pidió Honoka simplemente.

\- Quiero un sándwich de helado grande – ahora fue Tsubasa.

\- Bien, esperen un momento mientras les traigo sus órdenes – sin más, la peli gris se fue del sitio dejando a las dos chicas.

Por un momento solo estaban las dos hablando y cuando llegó Kotori, está solo dejó los postres que ordenaron y al final solo degustaron.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Honoka?

\- ¡Realmente me encantó! – dijo emocionada – bien dicen que las fresas le dan el sentido a los postres.

\- C-Creo que nadie dice eso.

Honoka y Tsubasa pusieron su parte de la cuenta, aunque la castaña le dijo a su novia que se adelantara a la salida, que ella tendría que usar el baño, cosa que la peli jengibre aceptó.

Cuando se fue, Tsubasa llamó a Kotori la cual se acercó.

\- ¿Ya estás lista Minami-san?

\- S-Sí, solo me queda pedir permiso para irme y allá estaré.

\- Bien – la castaña la miró fijamente – diles a las demás que estén listas, de ahí, distraeré a Honoka lo más que pueda, así que alisten todo de inmediato y que cuando me llamen, me digan que ya está todo listo.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Ve rápido a Otonokizaka, pero no se tarden demasiado – sin más, la castaña se fue con su amada la cual estaba esperándola en la entrada del café.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, lamento haberme tardado – se disculpó la líder de A-RISE.

\- No te preocupes, cuando tienes que ir, tienes que ir.

\- Que asqueroso sonó eso Honoka.

\- Solo vámonos.

Tsubasa estuvo entreteniendo a su novia en lo que pudo, incluso yendo a jugar un poco juegos en línea.

Más especifico…

-¿Estás lista Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó mientras estaba en línea – es hora de jugar Star Fox.

\- Creo que hace tiempo jugué ese juego, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho.

\- No importa Tsubasa-chan, al final de todo solo haremos algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Ganarles a esos hijos de puta! – exclamó con emoción la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Bien, me emocioné mucho – río nerviosamente para luego continuar – destrocemos a esos pedazos de mierda mal hechos.

\- ¡Honoka!

Cuando terminaron todo esto, Tsubasa recibió una llamada. Se disculpó con su novia para poder contestarla.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Kira-san, ya estamos listas, puedes traer a Honoka._

_\- _¿Están listas todas? – preguntó.

\- _Sí, terminamos todo lo que debíamos hacer._

\- Bien, llevaré a Honoka para allá.

\- _Por favor Kira-san, dime si esto funcionará._

_\- _Solo queda a decisión de Honoka, vamos para allá – colgó sin más solo para ir por su amada Honoka la cual llevó hacia Otonokizaka.

En el camino, Honoka se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección a su escuela, pero pensó que era pura casualidad de que pasarán por allí.

Pero la cosa se puso rara para la peli jengibre cuando Tsubasa le indicó que entraran.

\- ¿Cómo para que o qué? – se preguntó la oji azul.

\- Solo quiero que entremos – aunque Honoka se resistía, al final de todo, la actitud de su novia la logró convencer.

Honoka estaba extrañada que estuviera abierta la Academia un día sábado, pero sabía que algunos clubes usaban la Academia para entrenar, en especial los clubes deportivos.

Pero le extrañó ver tanta gente reunida en el gimnasio, es más, logró ver como varias de las alumnas de distintos años e incluso algunas amigas de segundo año.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – se preguntó la peli jengibre.

\- Pues… está fue idea mía – río Tsubasa mirándola.

\- ¿Idea? ¿De qué?

\- Pues… creo que es hora de que dejes ese rencor a un lado y des paso a un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, conmigo… y tus amigas juntas.

\- ¿Qué? – sin más, se notó como el telón del auditorio se levantaba y mostraba al resto de musas en el sitio.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- ¿Q-Que hacen ellas? Es más, ¿Cómo es que está Kotori-chan ahí?

\- Hasta que nombras de nuevo a Minami-san por su nombre.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka se dio cuenta de que esto era cierto, además solo creía que esto no sería posible.

\- ¡Vamos! – la castaña la llevó hacia el frente en la que la sentí en una silla reservada específicamente para ella, las demás alumnas miraban a Honoka muy atentas de cualquier reacción.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Honoka – Umi fue la primera en llegar, cabe decir que decidieron actuar con el uniforme escolar que otra cosa – sé que hemos estado muy mal en hacerte pasar todo esto, sé que fuimos egoístas.

\- Si, lo fueron.

\- Por eso, es que con ayuda de Kira-san decidimos hacerte una presentación, la cual hacemos con todo corazón, esto más, porque queremos hacerte ver que realmente nos importa, no solo como líder, sino como amiga – decía la rubia del grupo.

\- No lo sé, escuché esas palabras antes y no salieron bien.

\- Aun así, intentaremos contentarte de esta obra, la cual es una pequeña presentación de dos canciones que de seguro te gustarán, ya que sé que es tu serie favorita.

\- Chicas – aunque quiera seguir seria, Honoka notaba que la emoción le agarraba el corazón.

\- Bueno, también hay que decir que tuvimos poco tiempo de preparación, así que no podemos decir que la presentación nos salga genial.

\- ¡Solo háganla! – reclamó Tsubasa.

\- B-Bien – las musas se retiraron del escenario y tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que salieran.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa-chan?

\- Ya lo verás – la castaña sonreía mucho, aunque luego de un momento se miró a Nozomi la cual entró, pero se veía diferente. Llevaba una peluca color lila, también llevaba un vestido blanco, el cual revelaba un poco su pecho grande y se acercó al micrófono.

\- Honoka-chan, como la diosa Athena, te concederé esta canción para decirte… lo mucho que te queremos.

\- Nozomi-chan.

\- Chicas – cuando la peli morada llamó a las demás, se miró como las otras musas salían con distintos trajes. Eli, Rin y Hanayo venían con distintas Armaduras Doradas mientras que Kotori llevaba la Armadura de Pegaso, Umi y Maki llevaba Sapuris, que eran Armaduras de espectros y Nico llevaba una Armadura y con el nombre de Hades - ¡vamos a dedicarle una canción a Honoka-chan, la cual es una de sus favoritas y de ese modo veremos si le gusta!

\- ¡Sí!

Nozomi se puso al frente y la música comenzó a sonar, cosa que le hizo familiar a la peli jengibre.

.

_Yo quiero saber si a donde voy__  
__nada es importante solo pelear,__  
__nunca me sentí como hoy__  
__pues esta gran verdad se va revelar__  
__realmente no tengo con quien pelear__  
__así no puedo más__  
__el amor vendrá y reinara__  
__¡supremo por siempre! _

_¡Guerreros del Zodiaco a pelear!_

_¡Guerreros del Zodiaco a ganar!_

_.  
__La confusión nebulosa__  
__el miedo que no se aleja__  
__la indecisión que ya no cesa__  
__nos llevara al reino de Athena..._

.

\- ¡Bravo! – todo el público estalló en aplausos por tan buena presentación que a pesar de que según las musas era de poca preparación, aun así, las demás notaron como las demás se preparaban para la siguiente canción, aunque sabían que Honoka lo disfrutaba ya que había tarareado un poco la canción.

\- ¡Siguiente chicas! – Nozomi se puso en medio de Eli y Kotori y luego, de la nada, entró Yukiho con lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca junto con Arisa y ambas miraron a la oji azul la cual quedó impresionada por esto, pero más cuando su hermanita y su cuñada comenzaron la siguiente canción.

.

_Nakushita iro wa tooi hi no kioku_

_Furui e no gu no hako sotto akereba_

_Osanai tomo ga itsumo ita yo ne_

_Kawaru koto nai ano egao._

_._

_Futari de yume o egaita_

_Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iroasenaí_

_Kimi no te to boku no_

_Te mo kasaneta hi no nukumorí._

_._

_Nito wa naze itoshisa to mikushiní wo awase_

_Motte itsumo ikuru no darou_

_Yorokobí to kanashimi wo_

_Karamasetsumuída seishun no towa no kizuna_

_Hana no kusarí yo._

.

Una vez terminada, solo quedaba decidir lo que fuera a decir Honoka, aunque la verdad se le miraba con la mirada baja, cosa que le indicaba a las musas algo malo.

\- ¿A poco prepararon esto para pedirme perdón por todo esto? – la chica levantó la mirada y las vio, cosa que dejaba de incognito que iba a pasar.

¿Las perdonaba o no?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_La primera canción se llama "El Reino de Athena" y la segunda se llama "Cadena de flores". Para este, existe la versión en latino, pero me gustó más la japonesa._

_Para Cadena de Flores les recomiendo la versión en YouTube de Maggie Vera ft. Berioska, la cual es cantada en español y japonés. _

_Perdón por dejarlos con intriga, pero ya el próximo capítulo se verá si al final Honoka perdona a sus amigas o no. _

_También informar que el fic terminará en el capítulo 20, así que estamos cerca del final._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Adiós amor!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Quien sabe, Honoka está muy molesta y sería un milagro que lo hagan, así que solo queda esperar y es mejor no enemistarse con Tsubasa, puede ser peligroso. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Una presentación de Caballeros del Zodiaco es algo como para perdonar a cualquier persona, ni modo, Kotori usaría su técnica más profunda con Honoka, aunque Umi se alteraría, tal y como dices. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Yo veía Caballeros del Zodiaco cuando estaba pequeño, aunque los vi definitivamente hasta hace 2 años y desde entonces se convirtió en mi anime favorito junto con Dragon Ball, en todos mis fics meto referencia de ellos. A ver, quien sabe si Honoka las perdona, solo queda leer. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Me alegra que te agrade la historia, pero definitivamente las preguntas son muchas… con el pasar de los restantes capítulos se sabrán. Por el momento, vamos a ver qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las musas con ayuda de Tsubasa realizaron una presentación en la cual querían pedirles perdón a la peli jengibre por todo el daño hecho a esta, incluso Yukiho y Arisa se unieron. La primera porque quería recibir el perdón de su hermana y la segunda, como su cuñada, quería redimirse de haber usado a Yukiho para sacarle información.

\- ¿A poco hicieron toda esta presentación solo para pedirme perdón? – la peli jengibre solo tenía la mirada baja mientras que sus amigas de grupo estaban atentas a cualquier reacción que tuviera la chica.

\- Sí, sabíamos que eras fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, así que supimos que esto a lo mejor te gustaría.

\- ¿Una presentación de Caballeros de Zodiaco?

\- Sí, pensamos que como es tu serie favorita, te gustaría una presentación de ese tipo.

\- Aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo con esto – dijo Tsubasa – o sea, yo les dije una presentación en la que ella puede reflexionar sobre la amistad entre ustedes, pero superaron mis expectativas.

\- ¿Y que se supone que debíamos hacer?

\- No lo sé, creo que una presentación más cordial, incluso creo que un amigo mío hubiera preferido una disculpa o incluso con agradecimientos y que fuera publica, tal vez frente a cámaras, algo así por el estilo – decía la líder de A-RISE.

\- No se me ocurrió – dijo Nozomi – debo apuntar eso para la próxima.

\- Además que las Armaduras Doradas quedaron bien.

\- Y eso que las hicimos rápido-nya.

\- Bueno, dejemos la habladuría para otro rato, dinos Honoka, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Chicas – la oji azul seguía con la mirada baja - ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer una presentación así?

\- Honoka-chan.

\- Honestamente es la presentación más absurda que he visto, realmente no hallo palabras para definir este desastre.

\- Honoka – Umi sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar eso – no Honoka, realmente no creo que debas decir eso…

\- Déjame terminar – la interrumpió la líder peli jengibre – estoy molesta porque se hayan burlado de esta manera de la serie, realmente se pasan. Pero ese no es el asunto.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Este tiempo que ha pasado con Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan y Anju-chan me ha hecho reflexionar y creo que no debo seguir con un sentimiento tan estúpido, como es el rencor.

\- Así es Honoka – decía Tsubasa.

\- No creo que sea justo de mi parte tirar todo nuestro esfuerzo a la basura, realmente no lo veo, más cuando creo que empecé a hacer lo mismo cuando salía más con Tsubasa-chan.

\- Solo salíamos a dar una vuelta, pero tienes razón – habló la castaña.

\- Honoka-chan, eso quiero decir que nos… - antes de que Kotori terminara, la peli jengibre la calló.

\- No las perdono del todo – dijo – mira, lo que haremos es que volveremos al trato de ser compañeras, pero poco a poco veremos si restauramos la relación de antes.

\- Pero entonces… ¿estamos de nuevo como amigas-nya?

\- Claro, somos un grupo Idol después de todo, amigas que nos unimos en un solo sueño y que debemos cumplirlo a como dé lugar – Honoka sonreía – espero que sigamos esto juntas.

\- ¡Honoka / -chan! – las chicas bajaron del escenario y abrazaron a la peli jengibre la cual fue recibida muy bien.

\- ¡Aplausos! – gritó Tsubasa y todo el escenario aplaudió emocionado por la escena tan linda que se realizaba – bueno, creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra cita Honoka.

\- S-Sí – la peli jengibre se separó un poco de sus amigas – chicas, creo que podemos hablarlo más tarde.

\- Es tiempo de que tú seas feliz – sonrió Eli con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

\- Me gusta mucho que al final se resuelva todo – Umi habló – me alegra que seamos amigas de nuevo como siempre Honoka.

\- Yo también – la peli jengibre sonrió.

\- Por cierto, Sonoda-san, te ganaste algo – sonrió la líder de A-RISE acercándose a la peli azul la cual no entendió.

\- ¿Qué me gané?

\- Esto – sin previo aviso y sin que Umi se diera el tiempo a reaccionar, Tsubasa le bridó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que fue tan fuerte como para que la arquera de cabello azul cayera al suelo con un quejido de dolor mientras se sujetaba la zona afectada – felicidades, recuperaron a Honoka.

\- ¿E-Es necesario tanta violencia? – preguntó Hanayo algo temerosa mientras veía como Kotori atendía a su novia.

\- Sí, sin la violencia el mundo no existiría – decía con una calma muy profunda la castaña que daba miedo.

\- ¿Estás bien Umi-chan? – la peli gris logró levantar a su novia la cual estaba aun adolorida por el golpe.

\- Bueno chicas, me retiro – Honoka se acercó a las 8 chicas las cuales solo asintieron y les daba a todas un abrazo, aunque con la arquera fue diferente – gracias por haber hecho todo esto Umi-chan.

\- Debía recuperar el cariño de mi mejor amiga ¿no?

\- Y lo hiciste – la oji azul le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga de cabello azul la cual devolvió con fuerza – una última cosa Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto – sin previo aviso, Honoka le dio un rodillazo en la misma zona en la que Tsubasa le había dado antes, justo en la entrepierna lo que hizo que Umi cayera al suelo tomándose con más fuerza su zona lastimada – con eso quedas perdonada.

\- Buena esa Honoka – río Tsubasa chocando las manos con su novia.

\- Umi-chan, creo que ya no tendrás hijos – decía Nozomi.

\- C-Creo que no… - hablaba entrecortada la arquera tomándose la zona afectada.

\- Se me olvidaba algo – Honoka llegó con su hermana y su novia – Yukiho, Arisa-chan, también quedan perdonadas.

\- ¿En serio hermana? – decía Yukiho alegre.

\- Sí, después de todo vivimos en la misma casa y poseemos la misma sangre, así que no puedo decirte que no.

\- G-Gracias hermana – la Kousaka menor estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Y también necesito perdonar a mi cuñada – Honoka miró a la rusa menor la cual solo sonrió.

\- Gracias Honoka-san.

\- Las quiero – así como hizo con Umi, en menos de un segundo la peli jengibre les dio dos rodillazos a ambas menores en la misma zona, cosa que las dejó en el piso tomándose las entrepiernas.

\- ¡Honoka, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntó Tsubasa yendo con su amada mientras que Kotori atendía a Umi y Yukiho mientras que Eli a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Hice mal?

\- Sí – Tsubasa la miró – se supone que yo iba a darles el golpe.

\- ¡Kira-san! – reclamó Eli.

\- Tú te callas hija de Putín – la calló la castaña.

\- Bueno, creo que así estamos todas a mano, pero debo irme, Tsubasa-chan y yo no hemos terminado nuestra cita – decía Honoka, pero a la vez las demás musas le agarraron algo de miedo.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasó Honoka?

\- Bueno, nos vemos – Tsubasa se llevó a su amada la cual solo reía un poco – bueno gente linda de Otonokizaka, que bueno que hayan venido y espero que podamos seguir como siempre.

\- ¡Bravo! – el resto de alumnas aplaudió, aunque no se sabía si lo hacían porque les gustó la presentación o por miedo de que la líder de A-RISE hiciera algo.

Pero lo que sí se estaba seguro, es que Honoka volvería a ser la misma que antes… al menos eso se pensaba.

**.**

Ese lunes…

Honoka se levantaba de la cama y solo frotó un poco sus ojos los cuales tenían algo de lagañas por haber dormido mucho.

Cuando menos acordó, la chica de cabello jengibre se levantó y solo se fue a bañar lista para comenzar un nuevo día en la escuela, aunque esto no le gustara mucho ya que la chica era conocida por no ser una excelente alumna, más bien era retonta.

Se cambió y solo alistó un poco y tomó su mochila para ir de nuevo a Otonokizaka. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con su hermana menor Yukiho la cual solo estaba algo nerviosa al verla bajar.

\- B-Buenos días hermana – decía la Kousaka menor.

\- Buenos días – dijo la peli jengibre la cual solo desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Hermana – Yukiho se sintió algo mal por eso ya que a pesar de que la chica la haya disculpado el día anterior, parecía que seguía molesta.

\- ¿Lista para irnos Yukiho?

\- Hermana – la alegría volvió de la nada al cuerpo de la menor de las Kousaka – me alegra que volvieras a ser la misma.

\- Por el momento así será, pero creo que debo enfocarme más en el Love y las demás.

\- No te preocupes, te apoyaré con todo.

Ambas hermanas se separaron en el camino, cada quien, tomando su camino a su respectivo instituto, aunque en el camino, Yukiho se encontró a su novia rubia y esta notó la alegría de la castaña.

\- ¿Pasó algo Yukiho?

\- Lo normal Arisa.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Honoka-san? ¿Ya se recuperó?

\- Sí – la sonrisa de Yukiho era evidente – creo que deberías verla después de clases, a lo mejor quiera verte.

\- P-Por el momento no lo creo – la cara de la rubia se puso azul – a-aun me duele el golpe de ayer.

\- S-Sí – río nerviosa Yukiho – pero me lo merecía y eso fue algo que ya finalmente pagué y ahora puedo estar más calmada.

\- Aun me duele – Arisa río – pero si eso hizo que ya Honoka-san está de nuevo como antes, no me importa.

\- Sí – Yukiho tomó la mano de su novia y ambas fueron a su escuela secundaria.

**.**

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – Umi y Kotori llegaron con la peli jengibre la cual solo las miró fijamente.

\- Hola, buenos días.

\- Honoka, ¿estás bien? – dijo Umi algo nerviosa, aunque también asustada por lo que pasó ayer.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- No, no lo estoy, sencillamente estoy pensando un poco las cosas, aunque eso suene estúpido de mi parte – río – pero que va, al final, somos amigas de la infancia, tenemos años de conocernos y con escuchar esas dos canciones ayer me hizo reflexionar sobre toda la situación.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como esas dos canciones te hicieron reflexionar – dijo Umi.

\- Pues… - la chica de ojos azules tomó una hoja de papel de su cuaderno, la envolvió en forma de cigarro y se la puso en la boca – no lo entenderías.

\- Pues no lo entiendo.

\- ¡Honoka! – en un momento, se miró como llegaba una limosina y dentro de esta, venía la novia de la peli jengibre acompañada de sus amigas de grupo.

\- ¡Hola Tsubasa-chan! ¡Erena-chan! ¡Anju-chan!

\- Hola chicas – la oji verde saludó al trio de segundo - ¿quieren que les dé jalón?

\- E-Este… - Kotori y Umi estaban algo asustadas viendo a la líder de A-RISE, pero Honoka se apresuró.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Umi-san y Kotori-san! – aunque las llamara por el nombre, el honorifico –san estaba, pero eso no preocupó a la pareja, sino más bien viajar con la chica que las puso en su lugar.

El viaje fue algo tranquilo, incluso Kotori y Umi decidieron ir hablando con Erena y Anju las cuales eran bastante amables y calmadas.

Cuando llegaron frente a Otonokizaka, todas las demás miraban la gran limosina en el sitio, pero más cuando bajó Honoka y despidiéndose de beso con Tsubasa.

Antes de que Umi y Kotori bajaran, fueron detenidas por Tsubasa.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo Kira-san?

\- Chicas, solo les pediré que no hagan llorar más a Honoka, sufrió mucho por esto, así que solo espero que hagan bien su trabajo.

\- No te preocupes Kira-san, somos mejores miagas con Honoka-chan, no dejaremos que pase estos momentos de nuevo – decía la peli gris.

\- Eso espero, lo mismo de ti Sonoda-san, no quiero tener que darte otro golpe y dejarte sin hijos.

\- N-No molestaré a Honoka, te lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero, no quiero tener que tirar tu cuerpo a un pantano en el que sea comido por cocodrilos – sonreía la castaña causando el temor en Umi – bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, vayan a sus clases.

\- S-Sí – como alma que lleva el diablo, ambas chicas de segundo salieron corriendo hacia el instituto y eso solo provocó la risa de Tsubasa.

\- Estas no soportan una broma pesada, realmente merecen un trato distinto – sin más, la limosina se fue del sitio y solo se dirigió hacia UTX.

Las cosas se habían calmado y parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tenía miedo, pero ya no…**

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Pues sí, ella da miedo ya que me imaginé como sería ella si tuviera este comportamiento, pero creo que a la vez es divertido hacerlo así y a Honoka se le han pegado esas mañas, por eso las demás están asustadas jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues sí, quien le recomendó esa idea a Tsubasa es un genio jaja. Creo que Umi no merecía todos los golpes, incluso Yukiho tuvo culpa, pero descuida, no haré que Umi sufra… mucho. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Creo que Tsubasa tiene un concepto de bromas pesadas algo oscuro, aunque quien sabe si Umi le da hijos a Kotori, con tanto golpe quien sabe jaja. Al menos, las cosas se calmaron. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Los problemas se están superando y ahora, a lo mejor pasamos a una mejor etapa. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La práctica de esa tarde se llevó a cabo con normalidad, cosa que a las chicas les dio gusto ya que tenían de nuevo a su líder con su típica sonrisa y su actitud alegre.

\- ¡Terminamos! – Umi anunció junto con Eli el final de la práctica de ese día y todas descansaron un poco en el suelo.

\- Honoka-chan – Kotori llegó con una botella de agua a su amiga peli jengibre.

\- Gracias – la chica solo tomó la botella y la bebió como si nada, pero sin hablar mucho, aunque luego solo miró su celular y notó varios mensajes de parte de su amada castaña y solo sonrió.

\- ¿Mensajes de Tsubasa-san? – Nozomi miró como su Kouhai peli jengibre estaba mirando feliz los mensajes de su novia, aunque esta no disimuló su alegría.

\- Sí, Tsubasa-chan me envió algunos mensajes.

\- Déjame ver – aunque la líder no le dijo que no, Nozomi igual lo tomó, aunque luego de ver que decían, la cara de la peli morada se puso algo roja cuando estuvo leyendo – H-Honoka-chan… ¿Qué es esto?

\- Por eso te iba a decir que no lo leyeras Nozomi-san, son conversaciones privadas entre pareja.

\- Eso no son conversaciones normales, incluso alguien como yo está avergonzada leyendo eso – dijo la chica muy avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Honoka-chan, que Tsubasa-san te diga que te lamerá hasta que te vengas y que quiere beber tus jugos como que no es muy normal.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Dios, dejen de hablar de eso – Nico estaba detrás de la peli morada junto con las demás musas.

\- Nicocchi, chicas, ¿no les han dicho que no se metan en conversaciones ajenas?

\- Me dio curiosidad de que hablaban.

\- E-Es mejor que no sepan eso – dijo Nozomi sabiendo que el contenido de los mensajes era algo fuerte para las chicas de mente débil.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos una escena? Es algo idiota ¿no?

\- Sí que sí.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado, deberíamos a algún lado-nya.

\- ¿Por qué eso de repente? – preguntó Maki jugando con su cabello.

\- Ahora que estamos todas juntas, deberíamos volver a unir nuestros lazos de amistad – decía la peli naranja.

\- Pues no veo la idea de Rin – opinó Eli – no sé qué digan las demás.

\- Me gusta la idea – sonrió Kotori - ¿vamos?

\- Pues no tengo problemas – sonrió Umi al lado de su novia, al final de todo aceptaron, solo quedando la opinión de Honoka.

\- Bueno, no tengo planes con Tsubasa-chan para el día de hoy, los tendremos mañana en la noche, pero por ahora estoy libre.

\- ¿Vendrás?

\- No tengo planes, así que sí – la respuesta de la peli jengibre alegró a más de alguna y solo planearon cambiarse e irse.

**.**

Al final como dijo Rin, las demás accedieron y se fueron a pasar un tiempo como hace rato no lo pasaban juntas.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Bueno, eso queda a disposición de cada una, debemos pensar los sitios que iremos.

\- Hemos salido tantas veces y aun se nos dificulta elegir un lugar para estar.

\- Creo que podríamos a… - antes de que la chica de cabello jengibre terminara de decir algo, se notó como ella se quedó mirando a un cartel que decía "Concurso de imitación", algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka-chan?

\- Es un concurso de imitación.

\- ¿Y que tiene?

\- No lo sé, pero se mira interesante – río la líder de las musas – me gustaría saber de qué es.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Honoka sin más se fue a ver de cerca el cartel y al leerlo, por alguna razón le gustó la idea de hacer algo así - ¡es genial!

\- Honoka, ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Kotori-chan hizo lo mismo para un concurso de belleza y ganó, la apoyamos.

\- Lo sabemos, pero es que es diferente a ser un concurso de imitación.

\- Pero quiero ver que puedo lograr.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Nozomi - ¿fama?

\- ¿Querer mostrar al público la fuerza de μ's?

\- ¿Mostrarle al mundo el poder de las School Idols?

\- B-Bueno, lo hacía más porque el premio es de 50,000 yenes, con ese dinero estaría cerca de comprar mi Play Station 5 – susurró la oji azul.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Honoka-chan?

\- Q-Que sí, todo eso es por lo que hago esto.

\- La verdad es que no estoy segura porque harías algo así Honoka, pero igual te apoyaré – habló Umi.

\- Nosotras también – ahora fue Nico con Maki.

\- Al igual que apoyaste nuestra relación, nosotras apoyaremos este loco desafío – dijo Nozomi riendo junto con la rusa.

\- ¡Te apoyaremos Honoka-chan-nya!

\- ¡Gracias chicas! – sonrió la chica – les prometo una cosa, si gano este concurso, volveremos a la normalidad, pero necesito que me apoyen en esto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijeron las demás para luego reanudar su actividad de salida entre las 9, aunque los motivos por los que Honoka hacia eso estaban más que claros.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Honoka y Tsubasa paseaban juntas por un parque cuando la peli jengibre le comentó a su novia sobre el concurso de imitación.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

\- No sé qué hacer Tsubasa-chan, el concurso es el próximo sábado, aunque fui yo misma la que se metió en esto, aun así, quiero mostrar una buena presentación.

\- Bueno, hay varios artistas a quienes imitar, artistas nacionales tenemos…

\- No Tsubasa-chan, quiero imitar a alguien de afuera, tengo entendido que eso los hace más populares.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – la castaña miró al cielo - ¿a quién imitarías?

\- No lo sé, pero me gustaría que mi artista sea bailarín.

\- ¿Por qué no PSY? Aunque es de Corea, podría servirte.

\- Pero es que es muy común y siento que mucha gente lo intentará imitar.

\- ¿Y entonces? – la oji verde lo pensó un poco y de repente, se le vino una idea a la mente - ¿Por qué no a Michael Jackson?

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

\- Fue uno de los mejores artistas de la historia y era bailarín, era como un Idol, pero en versión varón.

\- ¿Qué tan bueno bailaba?

\- Mira – la chica de cabello castaño le mostraba un vídeo del artista estadounidense en el cual atrapó a Honoka la cual quedó estupefacta por los pasos de baile que daban.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es alguien genial para bailar.

\- Aun sigo sin entender porque quieres entrar a un concurso de imitación, pero si te ha llamado la atención Michael Jackson, podrías hacer una imitación de él.

\- ¡Me gusta! – la sonrisa de la chica se hizo evidente y su novia sabía que cuando Honoka se metía en algo, lo haría a más no poder.

\- Bueno, si eso quieres, creo que solo te quedaría elegir que canción harías.

\- ¿Qué canción me recomiendas Tsubasa-chan?

\- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, si quieres canciones que sean muy conocidas, están las opciones de Thriller, Billie Jean o Smooth Criminal, aunque si me lo dices, te recomendaría la última.

\- ¿Smooth Criminal?

\- Sí, creo que tengo algunos amigos de mi padre que te podrían ayudar para la coreografía.

\- ¿Por qué amigos de tu papá? ¿No podría decirles a las chicas que me ayuden?

\- Es que lo digo porque ellos tienen más vestimentas y aspecto para hacerla de tus acompañantes, lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Honoka – la chica de ojos verdes la tomó de las manos – dime ¿Cuánto te he fallado?

\- B-Bueno, es cierto… - la de ojos azules lo pensó un poco y realmente no le vio nada de malo, después de todo, Tsubasa la hizo sentir bien todo este tiempo y no había nada en que desconfiar – bueno Tsubasa-chan, si tú lo dices, lo creeré.

\- Bien – la chica fue a la galería y le mostró algunas imágenes – estos son.

\- Déjame ver – aunque le extrañó a la peli jengibre ver tantos hombres con sombrero y sacos, pero de igual manera le gustó como vestían – me gusta.

\- Aceptado, los llamaré y les diré, además a algunos les gusta esa canción, así que a lo mejor estarán bestiales.

**.**

Aunque las musas notaron normal a su líder, Honoka estaba entrenando de forma sincronizada con las demás, no parecía distraerse como antes, incluso cuando las demás descansaban, la peli jengibre entrenaba aparte, pero en una coreografía totalmente diferente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Honoka-chan? – preguntó Hanayo mirando a su Senpai peli jengibre.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que está más concentrada que nunca – dijo Nozomi – creo que es por ese concurso de imitación.

\- Pero pensé que Honoka lo abandonaría al día siguiente, pero miro que no.

\- Honoka-chan no abandona algo hasta que lo cumple Umi-chan.

\- Pero esos pasos, son buenos – Eli miraba como la peli jengibre seguía moviéndose al ras de una melodía que a lo mejor solo estaba en su cabeza, pero de igual forma, bailaba bien.

\- Siento que, si se esfuerza mucho, le pasará lo mismo que la otra vez – Maki se refería a la vez que Honoka estuvo entrenando tanto que terminó desmayándose en el escenario.

\- Eso no quisiera que volviera a pasar nunca.

\- Terminamos la práctica ¿no?

\- Sí, ya terminamos – Umi finalizó ese día de práctica y así, se repetiría por el resto de la semana, aunque luego de las prácticas en la azotea, la peli jengibre se iba a UTX en el que entrenaba hasta tarde la coreografía de la canción que había escogido.

Los padres de la oji azul estaban de acuerdo en su actividad de imitación, más estando con Tsubasa ya que los señores le habían agarrado cariño a la líder de A-RISE así que sabían que la cuidaría bien.

\- ¿Hermana? – Yukiho llegó a la habitación de su hermana la cual estaba algo callada – hermana, ya está la cena y…

La castaña se calló cuando al ver a su hermana estaba practicando un baile algo raro para ella, aunque tal parecía que la peli jengibre estaba concentrada en eso.

\- ¿Q-Que haces hermana? – Yukiho llamó la atención de Honoka la cual terminó su práctica.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho?

\- Te venía a decir que la cena está lista, pero te encontré aquí… practicando.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que practiqué más de la cuneta – la chica sacudió un poco su mano dándose algo de aire – bueno, creo que al final de todo, comeré.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hermana? Ahora estás más seria de lo normal, nunca te había tan concentrada en algo, ahora tus notas han mejorado mucho, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Soy la misma de siempre – sonrió la chica, aunque al pasar al lado de su hermana la cual solo quedó mirando fijamente – lo único que ha cambiado es que soy más dominante y dejé mi actitud floja y tonta.

\- D-Das miedo hermana.

\- No te preocupes Yukiho – Honoka se acercó a su hermana asustándola más ya que puso una mueca de terror – no te lastimaré si no me haces enfadar… ¿o quieres otro golpe allá abajo?

\- N-No…

\- ¡¿Lo quieres?!

\- ¡No, no quiero! – la menor se cubrió la cabeza en señal de terror.

\- Bueno, estamos claras entonces – sonrió Honoka yendo hacia las escaleras – vamos Yukiho, hay que cenar.

\- S-Sí, ya iré – cuando Honoka se fue, Yukiho sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda – hermana, ¿Qué te ha hecho Tsubasa Kira?

**.**

Llegó el día de la imitación en la que Honoka se metería, aunque se creyó que no habría gran público, realmente impresionó mucho la gran cantidad de personas presentes en el sitio.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente-nya?

\- Realmente se mira que las imitaciones de artistas son buenas.

\- Vamos a ver que presenta Honoka.

\- ¡Chicas! – justo la mencionada peli jengibre llegó a donde estaban las demás musas, acompañada de Tsubasa.

\- Pensé que no vendrían – dijo la líder de A-RISE acercándose a las demás.

\- H-Hola T-Tsubasa-san – dijeron algunas nerviosas, incluso Arisa y Yukiho estaban presentes.

\- Arisa-chan, Yukiho, no me imaginé que vendrían.

\- C-Claro que venimos Honoka-san, te apoyaremos en esto – la Ayase menor estaba igual de nerviosa.

\- Espero que disfruten la presentación de Honoka, la ensayó mucho – Tsubasa estaba feliz por su novia.

\- Lo esperaremos con gusto.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan, debemos ir a prepararnos!

\- Bien, iré contigo – las dos líderes se fueron a los camerinos para alistarse para la presentación, aunque Honoka fuera la figura principal, Tsubasa solo la haría de acompañante.

\- ¿Ustedes también tienen miedo de ellas?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Lo olvidé! – Tsubasa llegó corriendo rápido hacia donde estaban las demás musas y sin previo aviso, fue directo a Umi y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna – para la suerte.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – la peli azul cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la zona afectada con bastante dolor, siendo atendida por su querida peli gris.

\- ¿Eso es necesario?

\- Perdón, es que es la costumbre – sonrió Tsubasa para luego irse.

\- C-Creo que no podré tener hijos – dijo la peli azul siendo atendida.

**.**

Varias presentaciones después, finalmente llegó la última presentación la cual se trataba de la líder de las musas.

\- Último acto en el concurso señores, tenemos con nosotros, a la líder del grupo Idol μ's, Honoka Kousaka, con su presentación de la canción Smooth Criminal del artista Michael Jackson.

El público aplaudió bastante cuando escuchó el nombre de la chica, el cual se había hecho famoso junto a sus compañeras de grupo. Estas estaban al frente del público mirando a su compañera, incluso se encontraron a Erena y Anju.

Justo cuando iniciaría la presentación, se miró como había tres sábanas blancas, las cuales estaban, una a la izquierda, una al centro y a la derecha.

\- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – preguntó Eli.

\- Ni idea – dijeron las demás musas.

Justo en ese momento, Honoka apareció en el centro del escenario vestida de forma elegante, con saco de color blanco, pantalón de color negro y un sombrero del mismo color que su saco, esto fue cuando las sabanas cayeron y revelaron la identidad de los que estaban ahí presentes.

\- ¡¿Honoka / -chan?!

\- ¿E-Esa es Honoka-san, Yukiho?

\- S-Sí – la Kousaka menor no podía creer como su hermana estaba vestida así, pero luego miraron como iniciaba la canción, incluso notaron como Tsubasa estaba del mismo modo que los hombres, con sacos negro y sombrero del mismo modo.

.

**La presentación de Honoka búsquenla así en YouTube. "Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal Live in Bucharest 1992"**

.

Los hombres junto con Tsubasa eran 4, así que la presentación era pequeña, pero de igual manera, era algo genial de ver, incluso las musas se quedaron estupefactas al ver eso.

En eso, la canción comenzó a sonar y después de unos pasos, Honoka inició a cantar y sus acompañantes a bailar junto con ella.

.

_As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

_Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay? (bis)_

_._

_Annie are you okay?  
Will you tell us that you're okay?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you, a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

_Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay? (bis)_

_You've been hit by__  
__You've been hit by__  
__A smooth criminal._

.

El público aplaudía con fuerza la actuación de Honoka y los demás los cuales estaban haciendo un magnifico espectáculo.

.

_So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidation_

_Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay (bis)_

_Annie are you okay?  
Will you tell us that you're okay?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you, a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

_Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay? (bis)_

_Are you okay, Annie?__  
__You've been hit by__  
__You've struck by__  
__A smooth criminal._

.

La presentación siguió ahora con el coro de la canción mientras que Honoka seguía bailando con sus acompañantes, más cuando hicieron el famoso paso de Gravedad Cero, incluso llegaron a hacer una especie de Moonwalk, para finalizar con algo que llamó poderosamente.

.

_You've been hit by__  
__You've struck by__  
__A smooth criminal._

.

Al final, Honoka sacó un arma y la usó a sus acompañantes, los cuales parecían tener una especie de juegos artificiales en el pecho ya que salieron chispas estilo que les había disparado, ya que incluso al final se escucharon disparos.

El público estalló en aplausos fuertes y gritos por tan excelente presentación, aunque Honoka sopló en el arma como su humo saliera de este y lo hizo emitiendo una sonrisa malvada lo cual asustó un poco a sus compañeras de grupo y su hermana.

La chica lanzó la pistola que era de mentira hacia Umi la cual la atrapó.

\- ¡Esa chica tiene el arma de Michael Jackson! – dijeron algunos chicos y chicas los cuales sin previo aviso se lanzaron sobre la peli azul.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – las demás intentaban liberar a la joven la cual estaba debajo de una montaña de personas.

\- ¡Hey… no puedo respirar! ¡Oigan… no me toquen... ¿Quién me está chocando los pechos?!

**.**

\- ¡Tenemos ganador! – el presentador anunció esto - ¡Honoka Kousaka con su presentación de Smooth Criminal!

\- ¡Bravo! – la peli jengibre se lanzó a su novia la cual la recibió con gran agrado y sin más, se abrazaron con el resto del grupo de chicos que ayudaron a la chica.

\- Vamos a ver a tus amigas – Tsubasa llevó a Honoka con las demás.

\- ¿Estás bien Umi-chan? – Kotori ayudó a su amada peli azul a levantarse, esta estaba con varios golpes en el cuerpo y raspones.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? – Umi se lamentaba por su mala suerte – y como me duele la entrepierna de tanto golpe que he recibido.

\- ¡Chicas! – Honoka se acercaba a sus amigas de μ's, pero cuando iba cerca, se tropezó con un cable del escenario y como si fuera obra del destino, la cabeza de Honoka terminó dando con fuerza en la zona más lastimada de la arquera la cual solo emitió un fuerte quejido de dolor.

\- ¿P-Por qué a mí? – la chica volvió a caer al suelo – Ay, mis hijos.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori comenzó a llorar un poco, pero de forma cómica - ¡si seguimos así no tendremos hijos! ¡Yo quiero hijos y que me des duro contra el duro hasta que me destroces la concha!

\- ¡Kotori!

\- Lo siento – Honoka miró a la chica peli azul la cual seguía en el suelo.

\- Que buen final feliz – sonrió Tsubasa y todas las demás quedaron extrañadas por eso, incluso temblaron un poco, a excepción de Honoka la cual sonrió de igual manera.

Y sí, Honoka compraría su PS5 con el dinero del premio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
